2060 When The World Is Yours XiuHan Ver
by FanDit LuMinXiuHan
Summary: Adaptasi dari novel Yuli Pritania dengan judul yang sama '2060 When The World is Yours'
1. chapter 1

2060 When The World Is Yours

Yuli Pritania

XiuHan Ver

Chapter 1

2060... saat manusia tidak lagi mengeluarkan tenaga mereka untuk melakukan hal-hal rendahan semacam mengurus rumah tangga. Hei, menurutmu untuk apa android dalam wujud manusia itu di ciptakan? Dan jenis-jenis alat komunikasi terbaru yang membuat siapapun terperangah kagum.

Jangan harap menemukan surat yang dikirim lewat pos seperti yang masih terjadi 50 tahun yang lalu. HP, terakhir kali digunakan 30 tahun yang lalu sudah dijadikan barang antik dan kuno sekarang. Diumumkan lebih tepatnya. Sebagai gantinya, communiator menjadi pilihan tepat.

Banyak hal yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya terealisasi tahun ini. Siapa sangka Korea Selatan bisa menjadi negara kedua terkaya dan paling berpengaruh di dunia setelah Amerika Serikat? Siapa sangka bahwa Korea Selatan-lah negara pertama yang menciptakan android yang nyaris sempurna seperti manusia?

Android adalah robot manusia yang berperan besar dalam pekerjaan rumah tangga beberapa tahun terakhir. Bentuk dan cara bergerak robot ini tak ubahnya seperti manusia, yang membedakan hanyalah bahwa robot ini tidak bernafas, tidak makan dan tidak butuh istirahat seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Selebihnya nyaris tidak ada pembeda antara mahluk ciptaan dan mahluk penciptanya ini. Biasanya dipergelangan tangan android melingkar sebuah gelang emas putih dengan label nama masing-masing. Mesin yang menggerakan android bertahan selama satu tahun penuh dan setelah itu harus diisi ulang dengan tenaga baru.

Penemuan robot ini menjadi gebrakkan paling besar abad ini. Karena itulah Korea Selatan menjadi negara yang sangat berpengaruh didunia, ditambah dengan isu bahwa akan diluncurkan mobil terbang sebagai kejutan awal tahun. Pencetus terciptanya andorid, Lu Corporation, menjadi perusahaan dengan penghasilan terbesar selama 8 tahun terakhir.

Hal ini membawa pengaruh besar terhadap perekonomian Korea. Dimulai dengan berkurangnya hampir 80% pengangguran yang direkrut menjadi tenaga kerja perusahaan, ditambah dengan meningkatnya pemasukan negara karena pajak yang dibayarkan.

Lu Corporation yang berada dibawah bimbingan Lu In Ho, menampung nyaria puluhan tenaga kerja yang tersebar diratusan anak perusahaan di seluruh dunia. Perusahaan ini tidak hanya bergerak dalam satu bidang saja, tapi mencakup dalam semua aspek kehidupan. Nyaria semua bangunan di Korea merupakan aset dari perusahaan ini.

Dengan kata lain hampir tiga perempat Korea dibawah kendali mereka. Bahkan kabarnya seperempat bagian bumi ini juga terdaftar atas nama sang penguasa. Beberapa rumor yang sulit ditolak kebenarannya bahkan menyebutkan bahwa Lu Corporation sedang bergerak cepat melakukan pembangunan beberapa properti dibagian luar bumi demi mewujudkan keinginan umat manusia untuk tur ke luar angkasa. Ini 2060, dan itu bukan hal mustahil lagi untuk dilakukan.

"Kematian pemilik Lu Corporation ini menggemparkan seluruh dunia, bahkan mempengaruhi pasar saham saat ini. Banyak dugaan bahwa kematian tiba-tiba pemilik perusahaan terbesar didunia ini bukanlah kematian secara alami disebabkan oleh serangan jantung, melainkan adanya konspirasi terselubung untuk merebut perusahaan. Kabar terakhir menyatakan bahwa putra Lu In Ho, Lu Han yang baru berumur 23 tahunlah yang akan menggantikan kedudukan ayahnya. Saat ini polisi..."

"Matikan layar" Suara seorang gadis mengalahkan suara wanita pembawa acara dan tidak sampai sedetik kemudian, layar itu berkedip dan menghitam, melenyapkan gambar wanita cantik yang terlihat sangat berdedikasi terhadap pekerjaannya itu.

Blazer rancangan desainer terkenal, make up lembut yang menciptakan kesan feminim, juga suara yang membuat semua orang tertarik untuk mendengarnya, jenis pembawa acara yang karirnya akan menanjak cepat, mungkin dia akan memilih acara talkshow sendiri nantinya.

Tapi tidak begitu pendapat gadis yang memberikan perintah untuk mematikan siaran itu bahkan sebelum si pembawa berita selesai membacakan naskahnya. Informasi yang dibacakan wanita itu seperti suara kematian baginya.

Min Seok mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar besar yang tadinya menayangkan siaran langsung berita Korea itu dan berbalik menghadap seorang pria berumur 65 tahun yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Sudah saatnya kau pulang, Ladyra. Pulang ke Korea, tugasmu dimulai dari sekarang." Ujar pria dengan suara tegas yang pastinya tidak akan dibantah oleh siapapun yang mendengarnya. Tapi tidak dengan gadis itu. Gadia tipe pemberontak yang tidak akan menerima mentah-mentah apa yang diperintahkan padanya. Apalagi perintah yang satu ini. Perintah yang selalu dihindarinya habis-habisan 5 tahun terakhir.

"Kau tahu bahwa kau selalu bisa menyuruh Kyungsoo melakukannya. Dia akan mematuhi perintahmu dengan senang hati." Ujar Minseok dingin

"Do Kyungsoo tentu adalah salah satu pegawai terhebat yang aku miliki, tapi untuk yang satu ini, yang terhebat dari yang terhebatlah yang akan ku kirim. Kita sudah kecolongan satu kali dan menyebabkan kematian Tuan Lu, aku tidak mau kecolongan satu kali lagi. Kyungsoo akan ikut denganmu. Aku tahu kau akan membutuhkan seseorang yang berdedikasi tinggi dan mempunyai kemampuan yang tak kalah darimu untuk membantu. Kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku sekarang?. Jika orang-orang misterius itu bisa membunuh In Ho, aku takut hal yang sama akan terjadi pada anaknya dan itu bukan hal yang bagus bagi negara kita. Dia memiliki aset yang tidak akan bisa dibayangkan manusia manapun dan banyak serigala yang kelaparan diluar sana yang bersiap mengincarnya. Bahkan CIA sudah menyatakan tertarik untuk menyelidiki. Kau tahu aku tidak suka jika mereka sudah ikut campur urusan kita. Aku selalu tidak menyukai kerahasiaan mereka. Bahkan berpikir bahwa mereka akan membantu penjahat-penjahat itu menghabisi Lu Han dan merebut harta yang dimilikinya. Itu keuntungan besar untuk Amerika. Penemuan - penemuan luar biasa yang ditemukan perusahaan akan jatuh ke tangan mereka."

Cha Il Sung bangkit dari kursinya dan meletakan tangan keatas meja, mencondongkan tubuhnya melewati meja besar itu dan menatap ke pegawai kesayangannya.

"Aku hanya bisa mengandalkanmu. Dingin, licin, ide-idemu cemerlang, kau memiliki pengalaman lebih hebat dari pada siapapun yang ada disini bahkan lebih dari aku sendiri."

"Dan aku sudah membunuh lebih banyak orang dari pada jumlah korban yang sudah dihasilkan pegawai lain jika digabungkan di organisasi ini." Sela Minseok sinis, tetap dengan tatapan dinginnya yang biasa akan membuat semua orang membeku dan memilih berpura-pura memiliki urusan lain dalam usaha melarikan diri darinya.

" Minseok-ah..." jarang sekali Il Sung memanggil nama Koreanya dan itu berarti masalah ini benar-benar pelik. Minseok mendengus kesal dan mendelik ke arah atasannya itu.

Dia tahu tidak ada gunanya bersikeras menolak. Bukan karena dia kalah, tapi karena Il Sung benar. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa diharapkan untuk masalah ini. Tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya sekarang. Tidak ada bahkan jika itu temanmu sekalipun.

Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda menyerah dan Il Sung membalasanya dengan perasaan lega yang tidak bisa ditutup-tutupi

"Sebagai atasanmu, aku hanya bisa mengatakan Lu Han adalah orang yang sulit. Dia bukan jenis orang yang akan mempercayai orang lain. Sangat dingin sama sepertimu. Bahkan mungkin lebih mengerikan darimu. Dan... sebagai seorang ayah, aku akan meminta secara pribadi agar kau bertahan hidup selama mungkin. Aku tidak bisa menjamin bahwa kau tidak akan terluka. Kau harus menemukan penjahatnya, menangkapnya hidup ataupun mati, dan kembali dengan selamat. Kau mengerti?"


	2. Chapter 2

2060 When The World is Yours

Yuli Pritania

XiuHan Vers

Chapter 2

Minseok menghempaskan arsipnya keatas meja yang juga dipenuhi oleh berkas-berkas lain dan menelungkupkan wajahnya. Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan komputer didepannya mendongak dan menatapnya simpati.

"Aku sudah dengar kematian orang itu dan turut prihatin atas pekerjaan yang dilimpahkan padamu. Tapi seharusnya kau bersenang-senang sedikit, Korea itu kan mengagumkan. Aku bahkan sudah rindu sekali ingin pulang kesana. Dan asal kau tahu saja, memiliki link secara langsung untuk mendekati seorang Lu Han adalah hal yang tidak akan disia-siakan wanita manapun di planet ini. Yah, mengingat dia adalah pemilik setengah planet ini sekarang. Lagi pula kau tahu tidak sebenarnya yang punya andil terbesar dalam berjayanya Lu Corporation selama ini bukanlah ayahnya, tapi dia. Umur 15 tahun dia bahkan sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Harvard dan mencetuskan ide terciptanya android-android itu. Jadi... ayahnya itu hanya seperti pesuruh yang menuruti perintahnya, hanya dikarenakan dia belum cukup umur untuk mengatur perusahaan sebesar itu. Dia terlalu jenius. IQnya 200, kudengar. Aku belum pernah melihat pria setampan itu. Mengagumkan, otak cemerlang, memiliki separuh dunia, dan kau tahu? Dia lambang dewa seks abad ini."

Minseok memaksa wajahnya mendongak dan menatap sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Jadi dia jenis pria yang membuat semua wanita bergairah begitu? Kau tahu jumlah wanita yang sudah ditidurinya? Bisa bawakan datanya padaku? Mungkin itu bisa mencegah ayah mengirimku ke sana."

"Memangnya Tuan Cha tidak memberitahumu bagaimana Lu Han itu?"

"Dia mengatakan kebalikannya. Dia bilang pria itu dingin dan lebih mengerikan dariku... yang benar saja!"

"Memangnya tadi aku mengatakan yang sebaliknya? Sayangnya Minseok, aku terpaksa harua mengecewakanmu. Pria bernama Lu Han itu belum pernah menyentuh wanita manapun yang pernah hidup di bumi ini selain ibu dan kakak perempuannya."

"Apa...?!" desis Minseok tak percaya. Semangatnya yang tadi menggebu hancur seketika.

"Dia tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun sejauh ini dan itu yang membuatnya menjadi pria yang paling diinginkan nomor satu di bumi."

"Kau sepertinya tahu banyak." Cibir Minseok dengan nada mengejek yang terlalu kentara.

"Oh ya tentu saja. Dia populer sekali tahu. Kau saja yang payah. Tapi aku tidak heran, kau kan tidak pernah menunjukkan minat sedikitpun kepada mahluk yang berjenis kelamin pria. Hal yang paling intim yang pernah kau lakukan dengan mereka hanyalah menusukkan pisau ke perut mereka atau menembakkan selongsong peluru ke kepala mereka. Aku benar kan?"

Minseok mendengus, tapi tidak membantah karena itu memang kenyatannya. Menjadi anggota KIA (Killer Instinct Academy) membuatnya tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengotori tangannya dengan darah. Motto organisasinya ini adalah tangkap penjahat hidup ataupun mati.

Dan anehnya, penjahat yang dikejarnya selalu saja penjahat yang tidak mau menyerah baik-baik, selalu berusaha kabur dari tangkapannya. Jadi tidak ada pilihan lain selain menusuk atau menembak ditempat. 27 orang, itu hitungan terakhir yang dilakukannya 2 tahun yang lalu saat dia memburu bandar narkotika yang berusaha kabur dari pengejarannya.

Mati mengenaskan dengan tembakan tepat di jantungnya. Dia mulai berhenti menghitung penjahat yang dibunuhnya sejak saat itu. Alasannya sebenarnya adalah karena dia memang tidak ingin mengingat-ingat hal itu lagi. Membunuh orang bukanlah hal yang patut kau bangga-banggakan. Tapi sayangnya, hal itu menjadi rahasia umum di organisasi ini dan nyaris semua orang takut padanya.

KIA berada dibawah naungan KNI (Korean National Intelligent). Bisa dikatakan KNI adalah CIA-nya Korea. Ada banyak organisasi lain yang berada dibawah naungan KNI dan KIA seperti halnya STA (Secret Terror Agent) menjadi organisasi yang memiliki beberapa unit yang terletak diberbagai negara diseluruh dunia, khususnya negara-negara yang memiliki hubungan internasional dengan Korea.

Bertugas menyelidiki penyelundupan, pembunuhan, dan kemungkinan terjadinya kecurangan yang dilakukan negara sahabatnya, khususnya Amerika, tempat dimana Minseok berada sekarang. Negara ini mengalami kerugian yang banyak setelah Lu Corporation mendunia dan itu menimbulkan kecurigaan KNI.

5 tahun KIA fokus melindungi satu pekerjaan, melindungi pemilik Lu Corporation karena melonjaknya ancaman pembunuhan pada pemilik perusahaan penghasil andorid itu. Dan sayangnya, mereka gagal melakukannya karena Lu In Ho meninggal di depan mata mereka sendiri. Hal lain yang membuat atasan mereka naik darah adalah tidak ditemukannya bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa In Ho dibunuh, bukannya terkena serangan jantung.

Kim Min Seok baru berumur 15 tahun saat ayah kandungnya meninggal dalam pekerjaan yang sudah diprediksi sangat berbahaya bagi nyawanya. Mereka sekeluarga tinggal di Amerika sejak Minseok lahir dan tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di Korea sejak saat itu.

Tapi pekerjaan sebagai mata-mata yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi Lu In Ho dan keluarganya menuntut Kim Tae Gil meninggalkan anak dan istrinya di Amerika dan pergi ke Korea seorang diri. Organisasi menyatakan bahwa Tae Gil berhasil menemukan fakta konspirasi pembunuhan terhadap Lu In Ho dan saat bergerak bersama timnya pembunuh bayaran itulah dia terbunuh dan tewas di tempat.

Minseok dan ibunya menolak pergi ke Korea karena merasa trauma dengan negara tempat orang yang mereka sayangi harus meregang nyawa, sedangkan disurat wasiat Tae Gil tertulis dengan jelas bahwa dia ingin dimakamkan di negara kelahirannya itu, karena itu mereka berdua bahkan tidak pernah melihat mayat Tae Gil ataupun menghadiri pemakamannya.

Seumur hidupnya Minseok belum pernah sama sekali menginjakkan kakinya dinegara itu, itu menurut pendapatnya, karena ibunya sebenarnya memberitahunya bahwa mereka pernah kesana untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun sahabat dekat ayahnya waktu dia berumur 6 tahun.

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak ingat dan menganggap hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Negara itu terdengar asing dan menakutkan ditelinganya, karena itu selama ini dia menolak semua tugas dari organisasi yang menuntutnya untuk pulang kesana. Sejauh ini dia berhasil, tapi tidak sekarang

Cha Il Sung pimpinan KIA yang berlokasi di Amerika ini, memerintahkannya untuk kembali ke negara asalnya itu untuk menjadi pelindung sekaligus mata-mata pribadi pewaris tahta Lu Corporation. Itu karena kegagalan rekan-rekannya di Korea untuk menjaga Lu Han agar tetap hidup.

Perintah langsung dari pimpinan yang sangat dihormatinya sekaligus ayah angkatnya yang telah merawatnya bahkan sejak dia masih kecil. Tae Gil sering membawa anaknya bermain di gedung KIA saat anak itu baru berumur 7 tahun dan mengajarkan semua yang ingin diketahui Minseok.

Il Sung sendiri yang memberi izin langsung agar Minseok menjalani pelatihan ditempat itu karena tertarik dengan bakat yang dimiliki gadis itu. Pelatihannya langsung dibawah pengawasan Il Sung, menjadikannya lulusan terbaik yang pernah dimiliki akademi. Il Sung juga yang mengangkat Minseok menjadi anak saat Tae Gil dinyatakan gugur dalam tugas. Ikatan kekeluargaan yang kuat itulah yang membuat Minseok selalu tidak bisa menolak keinginan atasannya itu. Bahkan jika itu berarti dia harus pulang ke negara yang dibencinya.

Minseok mendesah dan bangkit perlahan menuju meja kerjanya. Dia menekan tombol kopi dimesin AutoChef, mesin yang menghasilkan makanan dan minuman apapun yang sudah kau setting didalamnya, salah satu produk Lu Corporation juga. Hal yang tidak disukai gadis itu dijaman serba modern ini adalah, betapa sulitnya menemukan makanan dan minuman yang berasal dari sumber yang seharusnya.

Semua yang dihasilkan AutoChef hanyalah sesuatu yang memiliki rasa yang mirip, bukan sesuatu yang sangat ingin kau nikmati. Kopi itu bukan berasal dari biji kopi yang akan menghasilkan kopi yang harum dan nikmat, bukannya cairan kehitaman pahit yang seperti tinta gurita. Daging, ikan, ataupun ayam akan sangat sulit ditemukan di jaman sekarang, kecuali kau adalah orang kaya yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk bersantap direstoran yang harga makanan perporsinya nyaris sama dengan penghasilanmu dua bulan penuh, dan asal tahu saja, gaji pegawai KIA jauh lebih tinggi daripada gaji karyawan kantor biasa.

Peternakan, perkebunan ataupun yang bisa ditemukan diawal tahun 2000-an, nyaris punah sekarang. Semua orang lebih menyukai hal-hal yang praktis, dan itu tidak termasuk memelihara hewan-hewan ternak ataupun mengurus sawah. Siapa yang suka tinggal menekan tombol maka makanan atau minuman yang diinginkan sudah tersedia begitu saja, tanpa harua repot-repot memasak?

Tidak ada yang perduli apakah rasanya enak atau tidak, yang penting hanyalah mereka bisa makan tepat waktu dan tidak membuang waktu. Tapi gadis itu tahu bahwa orang-orang kaya yang tinggal di apartemen mewah dan besar biasanya memiliki AutoChef terbaik, yang menghasilkan kopi yang rasanya sama seperti kopi yang dijual direstoran mewah, berasal langsung dari biji kopi asli. Bisa menikmati daging steak yang benar-benar berasal dari daging sapi, bukannya daging liat yang tidak ada rasanya.

Minseok mendengus mengingat hal itu dan mengambil kopi dari AutoChef, menyesapnya pelan tanpa memedulikan rasanya. Pikirnya, semakin pahit rasa cairan itu, semakin baik juga perasaannya. Setidaknya rasa pahit itu bisa sedikit mengalihkan perasaanya.

"Hidupkan komputer" perintahnya.

Cara kerja semua barang elektronikpun sudah berubah. Semuanya dilakukan dengan perintah suara. Dia masih ingat saat dia masih kecil, semua peralatan masih dipakai secara manual dan harus menunggu beberapa saat sampai peralatan-peralatan itu bisa beroperasi dan dipakai, sedangkan sekarang? Tinggal menyebutkan perintah dan peralatan elektronik itupun langsung mengerjakan semuanya. Benar-benar mendefinisikan kata modern.

"Berikan aku semua data lengkap tentang pria bernama Lu Han. Latar belakang, biodata, semua bisnis dan properti miliknya, sekaligus kehidupan pribadinya. Bacakan."

Ada dua jenis hasil yang bisa ditampilkan komputer, berupa tulisan yang muncul dilayar atau rekaman suara yang langsung membacakan hasilnya. KNI memiliki hak penuh untuk data-data semua orang yang berkewarganegaraan Korea dan tidak sulit untuk mencari data orang yang kau inginkan. Kalau boleh menyombongkan sedikit, KNI bahkan sudah memiliki semua data manusia di dunia atas bantuan para teknisi dari Lu Corporation, tidak perduli itu legal atau tidak.

Minseok menatap foto yang ditampilkan layar didepannya tanpa berkedip. Kyungsoo benar, sekaligus salah besar. Pria itu memang pria tertampan yang pernah dilihatnya, tapi sayangnya, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak membahas tentang kesan dingin yang langsung menghujam saat melihat tatapan matanya yang mematikan. Kesan menakutkan bahwa jika kau berani mencari gara-gara dengannya kau akan habis sampai ke akar-akarnya. Jenis pria yang akan membuat sel-sel tubuh wanita yang pernah terlahir di dunia melompat-lompat senang memikirkan semua cara licik untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya

Entah kenapa Minseok mendadak berpikir bahwa tugasnya kali ini tidak akan berjalan lancar jika menyangkut pria itu. Malaikat yang langsung diturunkan dari neraka untuk menghabisinya. Hades, batin Minseok ngeri, teringat akan dewa kematian yang menguasai alam bawah di mitologi Yunani yang sering dibacanya. Bahkan sepertinya lebih mengerikan dari pada itu.

Minseok POV

Baiklah ayah, kau sepertinya mengirimkanku langsung ke mulut buaya. Aku akan sangat heran jika ada yang berani memikirkan pembunuhan terhadap pria seperti itu.

Ditatap olehnya saja sudah cukup untuk membuatmu menjerit ketakutan, apalagi jika kau sampai cari gara-gara dengannya. Menyuruh seorang wanita untuk melindunginya sama saja dengan melukai ego pria itu dan aku tidak heran dia akan memikirkan segala cara untuk mengusirku pergi dari kehidupannya, bahkan sebelum aku berhasil masuk.

To be continue

Mohon Review ya, aku update 2 soalnya yang tadi itu masih agak gimana gitu haha mohon maaf


	3. Chapter 3

2060 When The World is Yours

Yuli Pritania

XiuHan Ver.

Chapter 3

"Kau ingin aku menyelidiki kematian Tuan Lu?!" Jerit Minseok tidak percaya mendengar permintaan ayah angkatnya yang terdengar amat sangat tidak masuk akal itu.

"Aku tahu kau punya kemampuan untuk itu dan kau bisa memikiran hal yang tidak terpikirkan oleh orang lain. Pemakamannya besok lusa dan kau bisa memeriksa mayatnya besok. Kami sudah melalukan segala cara agar Luhan menyetujui penundaan pemakaman ini. Dia terlihat tidak senang. Sama sekali tidak senang."

"Kita harus ambil resiko. Kami semua yakin bahwa ini bukan kematian karena serangan jantung. Ini semua direncanakan. Pengacara Tuan Lu berkata bahwa ada persyaratan bagi Luhan jika ingin membuat aset perusahaan jatuh ke tangannya dan jika syarat itu tidak bisa dipenui, maka hartanya akan diserahkan sebagian kepada negara dan sebagian lagi pada adik laki-lakinya. Kami mengira ada konspirasi disini. Pamannya itu termasuk orang yang dicurigai."

"Appa!!!!" Bentak Minseok sambil merengek.

"Ini tiket pesawatmu. Keberangkatan paling pagi. Sesampainya disana kau bisa langsung ke rumah sakit untuk melihat mayatnya. Salah satu karyawan STA akan menjemputmu."

"STA?" Tanya Minseok heran, menelan bulat-bulat protes yang ingin dilontarkannya tadi.

"Apa hubungannya STA disini? Kita KIA"

"Kau akan bergabung dengan mereka mulai sekarang. Mata-mata. Kita bergerak dalam kerahasiaan. Kalau musuhmu bergerak selicin ular, kau harus bergerak segesit cheetah. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Minseok menghembuskan nafasnya berat sebelum menjawab.

"Aku selalu mengerti maksudmu, komandan."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Haaaahhh, udara Korea benar-benar segar. Ya ,kan?" seru Kyungsoo senang sambil membentangkan tangan dan menggeliatkan badannya setelah perjalanan berjam-jam diatas pesawat.

Minseok memakai kacamata hitamnya mengacuhkan ucapan Kyungsoo. Dia tidak menyukai apapun tentang negara ini, termasuk udara yang dihirupnya.

"Siapa yang menjemput kita hari ini?" Tanya Minseok dingin. Dia tidak pernah suka melihat kerumunan orang, apalagi berada ditengah-tengahnya. Lebih cepat mereka keluar dari udara ini lebih baik.

"Molla" jawab Kyungsoo, sibuk memperhatikan para penjemput yang mengacungkan karton ditangan mereka.

"Kyungsoo-sshi, Minseok-sshi, selamat datang di Korea."

Kedua gadis itu berbalik dan mendapati seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan tegap berdiri didepan mereka. Minseok bisa merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo menengang disampingnya. Keceriaan yang tadi diperlihatkan lenyap seketika.

"Ahh ya Suho-sshi. Bisakah kau menunjukkan kami jalan keluar? Aku tidak suka berada disini."

"Kau memang tidak suka menghirup udara Korea kan, Minseok?" Goda Suho.

"Jangan bersikap terlalu ramah padaku. Aku tidak suka orang yang telah menyakiti temanku. Itu sama artinya dengan kau menyakiti aku secara langsung. Kau tahu itu kan, Suho-sshi?" Ujar Minseok.

Kali ini ada nada mengancam dalam suara gadis itu, membuat Suho mengurungkan niatnya untuk bicara. Dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada gadis yang berdiri disamping Minseok. Gadis itu sangat kentara memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Jelas tidak berniat sekalipun menyapa Suho.

"Ayo ikut aku."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyungsoo sangat senang bisa kembali ke Korea sekaligus membencinya setengah mati. Dia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan orang tuanya dan merasa sangat merindukan mereka. Tapi kembali ke Korea sama artinya dengan mengoyak luka lamanya yang sama sekali belum sembuh dan itu disebabkan oleh namja yang tanpa perasaan menawarkan diri untuk menjemput mereka ke bandara ini.

Kyungsoo sempat ditugaskan selama setahun di Korea. Saat itulah dia bertemu dengan Suho dan mereka berdua menjalin hubungan dan memutuskan untuk menikah. Kyungsoo tidak pernah tahu kenapa Suho begitu ingin menjadi agen KNI dan tidak keberatan ditempatkan dimanapun. Padahal semua orang tahu bahwa dia berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya.

Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Suho sangat membenci mafia terkenal bernama Min Sang Hyun yang saat itu menjadi salah satu target utama STA. Tapi dia tidak pernah tahu alasannya. Suho melakukan segala cara agar menjadi bagian dari operasi penangkapan mafia itu dan saat dia berhasil, dialah yang memimpin operasi tersebut.

Saat itu dia berhasil menembak Sang Hyun tapi Suho membuat kesalahan dengan menembak mati Sang Hyun, padahal mereka mendapatkan perintah menangkap orang itu hidup-hidup, Kyungsoo setengah yakin bahwa itu bukan kesalahan yang tidak disengaja. Suho sengaja melakukannya karena Kyungsoo melihat sendiri kilat dendam yang memanca dimata pria itu saat dia menodongkan pistolnya tepat dikepala sang mafia.

Organisasi memberikan peringatan berupa ditariknya izin kerja Suho selama sebulan sebelum dia diizinkan bergabung kembali. Kyungsoo yang curiga diam-diam menyelidiki Suho dan saat itulah dia mengerti kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Tentang masa lalu namja itu dan kebohongan-kebohongan yang diucapkannya pada semua orang.

Suho sempat bertunangan saat dia berusia 20 tahun dengan seorang gadis cantik yang sangat dicintainya. Mereka menjadi pasangan yang sangat terkenal di Universitas. Itu cerita yang didapatkan Kyungsoo dari teman-teman dikampusnya. Sayangnya, gadis itu meninggal dalam baku tembak didaerah Myeondong yang melibatkan Min Sang Hyun dan anak buahnya. Hal itulah yang menjadi alasan Suho bergabung dengan KNI. Untuk membalaskan dendamnya atas kematian gadisnya.

Hal yang membuat Kyungsoo terkejut adalah kenyataan bahwa dia memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan gadis yang sudah mati itu. Fakta itu benar-benar menghantamnya dengan telak karena ternyata Suho mendekatinya hanya karena dia mirip dengan si gadis itu. Bahwa selama ini dia berada dibawah bayang-bayang gadis yang sudah mati. Saat itulah Kyungsoo membatalkan pertunangannya dan memutuskan untuk pindah tugas ke Amerika.

"Langsung bawa kami ke tempat jenazah Tuan Lu disemayamkan. Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu." Ujar Minseok, membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo.

Tanpa sengaja dia menatap kaca kecil yang terletak diatas bangku kemudian beradu pandangan dengan mata Suho yang juga sedang menatapnya. Dia dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dan menatap keluar jendela. Tidak. Tugas kali ini tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah.

"MWORAGO?! Yak!! Minseok-sshi, kau tahu bahwa permintaanmu itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Aku bisa digantung Luhan kalau dia mendengar hal ini." Tolak Jongdae mentah-mentah mendengar permintaan gadis didepannya.

"Aku punya hak penuh disini dan aku tidak perduli apa pendapat pria itu tentang hal ini. Kalau dia berkeberatan suruh dia sendiri yang menemuiku" jawab Minseok keras kepala.

"Tapi itu tidak bisa, Minseok-sshi. Besok jasadnya akan dimakamkan dan Luhan meminta pemakaman terbuka yang berarti bahwa peti matinya juga terbuka sehingga semua orang bisa melihatnya."

"Semua tubuhnya tertutup, kan? Dia akan memakai jas dan sarung tangan. Hal itu tidak masalah."

"Tapi Minseok-sshi. Yang benar saja. Kau memintaku menguliti kulitnya?!"

"Kita semua tahu bahwa dia tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung, jadi dapat dipastikan bahwa kematiannya tidak lazim. Kalian tidak menemukan reaksi racun sedikitpun. Akan lebih mudah kalau kau menguliti kulitnya dan menemukan semacam tusukan jarum."

"Tapi kami sudah memeriksa dan tidak menemukannya."

"Tentu saja tidak menemukannya. Bagaimana kalau luka itu sangat kecil? Hmmm? Kalau kau menguliti kulitnya, kau bisa memeriksanya dengan mikroskop atau semacamnya."

Jongdae mengerjapkan matanya dan melirik sekelilingnya dengan gelisah. Dia tahu gadis ini benar, tapi dia juga tidak mau mengambil resiko kalau Luhan sampai mendengar hal ini. Pria itu sangat mengerikan jika sedang murka.

"Kau takut dengan Luhan? Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya."

"Kau bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Lalu?"

Jongdae mengatupkan mulutnya, tahu bahwa sia-sia saja berdebat dengan gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Aku menunggu laporanmu dalam waktu 2 jam. Oke?"

Jongdae menunggu gadis dihadapannya itu menghilang dibalik pintu dan membalikan badannya ke arah asisten yang berdiri dibelakangnya itu. Gadis itu juga menatapnya ketakutan, membuat Jongdae mengerang frustasi dan mendudukan tubuhnya yang sedikit limbung ke atas kursi.

"Tao-ya, bagaimana ini?"

"Molla. Kalau kau melakukannya, kau harus menghadapi Luhan sajangnim. Dia sangat mengerikan, kau tahu? Tapi oppa, kalau kau tidak melakukannya, kau harus menghadapi gadis itu dan menurutku, gadis itu tak kalah menyeramkannya"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aku menemukannya dibagian punggung tangan, pangkal ibu jari. Abductor pollucis. Ada memar merah keunguan kecil. Panjangnya sekitar setengah inci, makannya tidak ditemukan sebelumnya. Bentuknya seperti kobaran api." Ujar Jongdae dengan raut wajah lelah.

Menguliti orang bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Tao bahkan sempat muntah-muntah selama hal itu berlangsung. Minseok tampak berpikir sesaat sebelum berbicara dengan nada ragu.

"Bukankah ada zat racun, yang bisa menembus pembatas antara darah dan otak lalu tidak menembus balik? Yang mungkin hanya bisa ditemukan di cairan sumsum."

"Hampir mustahil untuk menghisap sumsum pada tubuh yang sudah mati. Tidak ada tekanan. Sumsumnya tidak mau keluar."

"Bukankah cairan mata sama dengan cairan sumsum? Kalau itu bisa kan?"

"Kau beruntung mayatnya bukan dikubur malam ini." Kata Jongdae sambil berlalu pergi.

"Kau membuatnya kesal Minseok." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Biar saja itukan tugasnya."

Baru saja Minseok menyelesaikan ucapannya, dia merasakan tangannya ditarik dengan kasar dari belakang dan sedetik kemudian dia sudah menatap wajah itu.

Wajah yang bahkan terlihat jauh lebih mempesona sekaligus berbahya daripada foto yang dilihatnya semalam. Dan mata itu... Minseok bahkan saat ini bisa mempercayai pribahasa bahwa tatapan mata bisa membunuh jika menyangkut mata pria itu.

"Kau pikir siapa kau sampai memiliki hak memberi karyawanku perintah untuk menguliti kulit ayahku?" Suara pria itu rendah tapi terasa sangat mematikan ditelinga Minseok. Nyaris membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku untuk mengetahui penyebab kematian ayahmu." Ujar Minseok berusaha tenang. Tapi dia tidak heran sama sekali saat mendengar suaranya yang bergetar. Bukan hal aneh jika dia merasa takut pada pria itu. Siapapun akan mengalami hal yang sama jika ditatap seperti itu.

"Atau Luhan-sshi, kau merasa takut jika aku berhasil menemukan bukti bahwa ayahmu meninggal karena dibunuh? Apa kau merupakan pihak yang terlibat dalam kematian ayahmu sampai kau merasa begitu ketakutan seperti ini?"

Minseok tidak bisa menahan ringisannya saat cengkraman di lengannya menguat. Pria itu menunjukkan wajahnya sampai sejajar dengan wajah Minseok hingga hidung mereka nyaris beradu. Benar-benar posisi yang bagus untuk mengintimidasi seseorang. Dan benar saja, pria itu memang menyampaikan ancamannya dengan sangat jelas sesaat kemudian.

"Aku bukan jenis pria yang akan melepaskan buruannya begitu saja. Sekali kau mencari gara-gara denganku, aku akan pastikan kau membayarnya seumur hidupmu."

To be continue

Terimakasih banyak yang udah ngereview mohon maaf juga kalo banyak kesalahan aku baru pertama kali punya akun FFN sekaligus aplikasi FFN jadi agak bingung gimana cara makenya. #saveffxiuhan aku update senin kamis kalau tak ada halangan.


	4. Chapter 4

2060 When The World is Yours

Yuli Pritania

LuMin ver

Chapter 4

"Atau Luhan-sshi, kau merasa takut jika aku berhasil menemukan bukti bahwa ayahmu meninggal karena dibunuh? Apa kau merupakan pihak yang terlibat dalam kematian ayahmu sampai kau merasa begitu ketakutan seperti ini?"

Mata Luhan berkilat saat mendengar ucapan gadis didepannya itu. Gadis ini menuduhnya sebagai salah satu dalang kematian ayahnya? Yang benar saja! Apa gadis ini mau bunuh diri sehingga berani mencari gara-gara dengannya? Benar, pasti gadis ini mau cari mati, batin Luhan geram dan mempererat cengkramannya.

Dia menahan senyumnya saat mendengar ringisan kecil yang akhirnya terlontar dari mulut gadis itu. Sebagai gadis pertama yang berani mencari gara-gara dengannya, sekaligus gadis pertama yang tidak membuatnya mengernyit saat menyentuhnya. Luhan merasa gadis ini bisa lebih berbahaya dari perkiraannya. Dengan pikiran itu Luhan menundukkan wajahnya sampai sejajar dengan gadis itu hingga hidung mereka nyaris beradu.

"Aku bukan jenis pria yang akan melepaskan buruannya begitu saja. Sekali kau mencari gara-gara denganku, aku akan pastikan kau membayarnya seumur hidupmu."

Dan Luhan memang berniat melaksanakan ucapannya jika gadis ini tetap keras kepala. Gadis macam apa yang memberikan pegawainya perintah untuk menguliti kulit orang yang sudah mati? Pastinya gadis yang terlalu pintar dan dingin. Dia akan memastikan gadis ini menyerah dan kembali ketempat dimana dia berasal sebelumnya. Ada aura aneh dari kehadirannya.

Wajahnya yang terlalu famililiar dan Luhan tidak berniat memikirkannya dan menolak keras untuk mencari tahu apa itu. Gadis ini membuatnya bingung. Dia ingin menendang gadis ini jauh-jauh, sekaligus menariknya sedekat mungkin. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan hal asing seperti ini dan hal itu sangat mengganggunnya.

Mereka masih berdiam diri dengan jarak yang terlalu dekat dan Luhan menyadari banyak hal dalam beberapa detik yang rasanya tidak terlalu singkat. Mata gadis itu berwarna cokelat, kulit wajahnya mulus tanpa cela, dan dia merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan bibir gadis itu yang bisa dijangkaunya jika dia mau memajukan tubuhnya sesenti lebih dekat. Ada rasa bergejolak diperutnya dan dia tahu bahwa gadis ini membuatnya tertarik melebihi gadis manapun yang pernah ditemuinya sebelumnya.

Dan itu merupakan daftar panjang gadis dari berbagai ras dan negara, mengingat begitu banyak kliennya yang menjebaknya untuk menikah dengan anak pemilik Lu Corporation. Belum lagi daftar gadis yang tiap hari disodorkan ibunya padanya. Dan dia yakin bahwa tidak ada satupun diantara gadis-gadis itu maupun gadis lain yang akan ditemuinya nanti yang akan membuatnya merasakan dorongan kuat untuk menyentuh kecuali gadis didepannya ini. Itu artinya alarm kematian baginya. Dia tidak pernah tertarik dan tidak akan pernah tertarik menjalin hubungan asmara dengan gadis manapun. Tidak.

"Kalau kau mau mendengarkanku, aku akan memberitahumu alasan kenapa aku memberi perintah yang menurutmu tidak berperikemanusiaan itu. Dan asal kau tahu, aku tidak berminat memiliki urusan apapun denganmu, Tuan Lu." Ujar Minseok tiba-tiba dengan suara rendah, membuat Luhan mengerjap dan mengembalikkan kesadarannya. Tanpa sadar dia menarik nafas yang dari tadi ditahannya. Sedikit kesalahan, karena dari jarak ini dia bisa mencium parfum yang dikenakan Minseok dengan sangat jelas, membuatnya lagi-lagi merasa pusing.

Seperti tersengat listrik Luhan membebaskan Minseok dari cengkramannya dengan sangat cepat, membuat Minseok sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Luhan sama sekali tidak berniat memeganginya. Dia tidak akan mengambil resiko dengan menyentuh Minseok lagi, karena jika itu terjadi, dia tahu yang akan dilakukannya adalah menarik Minseok keruang kosong terdekat dan menciumnya.

"Ehheemm... bisakah kalian berhenti bersikap bahwa hanya ada kalian berdua diruangan ini dan mulai menyadari kehadiranku?"

Luhan menoleh mendapati Kyungsoo berdiri didekat mereka. Dia memang tidak menyadari keberadaan gadis itu tadi. Dia terlalu emosi saat asistennya memberitahu bahwa ada seseorang yang memberi perintah untuk menguliti ayahnya dan dia langsung bergegas ke Rumah Sakit, membatalkan makan malamnya dengan seorang klien penting yang berniat menjual sebuah pulau di Maladewa. Dia memang berniat membuat cottage pribadi disana, tapi dia menunda pertemuan itu hanya karena gadis di depannya ini.

"Do Kyungsoo. Senang berkenalan denganmu Tuan Lu." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Luhan menyambutnya singkat tanpa bersusah payah tersenyum ramah.

"Jadi?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengalihkan tatapannya lagi.

Tiba-tiba Minseok yang membuatnya naik darah itu menjadi objek tatapan yang sangat menarik baginya. Minseok berdehem singkat dan dengan berani menatap mata Luhan, menunjukkan terang-terangan bahwa dia tidak merasa takut sedikitpun. Akting yang tidak terlalu bagus, karena dia bisa melihat kaki Minseok bergetar.

"Kau pasti tahu bahwa ayahmu tidak memiliki riwayat sakit jantung, jadi sudah pasti ini pembunuhan. Tidak ada reaksi racun yang ditemukan dalam darahnya. Aku hanya perlu memastikan bahwa ada bekas luka, semacam suntikan atau sejenisnya. Kau tahu bahwa kulit orang tua sudah mulai berkerut dan ada bercak-bercak penuaan, makannya luka semacam itu akan sangat sulit dicari. Akan lebih mudah kalau kita menguliti kulitnya."

"Akan lebih mudah?" Desis Luhan. Ekspresi wajah Minseok terlihat datar, seolah hal itu sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari.

"Luhan-ah, kau datang?" Seseorang menepuk bahu Luhan dari belakang.

"Hyung." Sapa Luhan tanpa melepaskan kontak mata sedikitpun dengan Minseok.

"Ah kalian sudah bertemu? Tapi sedang apa kalian disini? Minseok-ah?" Tanya Kris heran.

Seharusnya Minseok menemuinya sesampainya di Korea, tapi sampai malam gadis itu tidak muncul-muncul. Kris ke gedung STA yang terletak di sayap kiri bangunan KNI, setelah bertanya pada Suho yang menjemput mereka di bandara.

"Kalau kau belum tahu hyung, gadis ini dengan seenaknya memberi perintah pada Jongdae untuk menguliti kulit ayahku" raut wajah Kris langsung berubah menjadi panik saat mendengar hal itu.

"Minseok-ah? Kau menyuruh..."

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Luhan cepat, merasa pendengarannya bermasalah.

"Min Seok... Kim Min Seok..."

Nama itu berarti sesuatu. Dan Luhan akhirnya tahu dengan tepat apa yang membuatnya merasa tertarik pada gadis ini.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu dengan namaku? Kau mau menaruh namaku di daftar orang yang mencari gara-gara denganmu?" Sela Minseok dengan nada sinis.

"Kau anak Tae Gil ahjussi?" Tanya Luhan tanpa mengacuhkan ucapan Minseok. Dia harus memastikannya, karena nama itu benar-benar berarti segalanya baginya sejak 14 tahun yang lalu.

"Kau mengenal ayahku? Ah... tentu saja, mengingat dia meninggal dalam tugas melindungi ayahmu." Nada suara Minseok sedikit bergetar mengucapkan kalimat itu, membuat siapapun bisa merasakan betapa besar rasa kehilangan yang ditanggungnya atas kematian ayahnya.

Luhan menarik nafasnya berat. Ternyata dia benar-benar dia. Gadis ini. Benar-benar gadis itu.

"Kau membenci ayahku karena dia menjadi penyebab kematian ayahmu?"

"Aku bukan orang yang sepicik itu. Ayahku..." Minseok berhenti dengan suara tercekat dan menggelengkan kepalanya, memasang wajah dingin tanpa ekspresinya lagi.

Luhan merasa Minseok dengan sengaja memasang wajah perisai yang tidak bisa ditembus siapapun dan kali ini, dia tidak akan menghalangi rasa ingin tahunya seperti yang tadi dilakukannya sebelum dia mengetahui identitas Minseok.

"Ayahku sering bercerita tentang ayahmu, bahwa mereka bahkan menjadi sahabat baik. Aku tidak akan membenci orang yang disayangi ayahku. Kalau itu yang ingin kau ketahui. Dia tidak bersalah sama sekali dalam kematian ayahmu."

"Minseok kesini untuk menjadi pelindungmu. Dia akan menyelidiki kematian ayahmu sekaligus memastikan bahwa siapapun yang merencanakan pembunuhan itu, tidak akan menyentuhmu." Jelas Kris sambil menatap Minseok dengan tatapan yang membuat Luhan merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ada hubungan apa diantara kalian?" Tanya Luhan tanpa mengendalikan rasa ingin tahunya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol nada cemburu yang kentara dalam suaranya.

"Dia adik angkatanku. Ayahku mengangkatnya sebagai anak."

Luhan menghembuskan nafas lega dan mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, menatap Minseok dengan penuh ejekan.

"Gadis kecil, pendek, dingin dan tidak berperasaan ini mau jadi pelindungku? Kalian tidak salah? Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Tidak membutuhkan bantuannya sama sekali. Kalian pikir aku banci sampai harus dilindungi seorang wanita?"

"Dia lulusan terbaik akademi dalam satu dekade terakhir. Penembak jitu yang kami miliki."

"Aku juga bisa menembak siapapun yang aku inginkan."

"Tapi kau adalah pengusaha yang sibuk Luhan-ah. Kau tidak akan punya waktu untuk menyelidiki siapa yang berusaha membunuhmu. Itulah tugas Minseok."

"Kalau kau tidak suka aku bisa kembali ke Amerika dan kembali menjalani kehidupan normalku disana." Potong Minseok. Luhan bisa melihat binar penuh semangat memancar dari tatapan Minseok dan dia tidak menyukainya.

"Minseok." Sela Kyungsoo dengan nada mengingatkan. Bahu gadis itu melorot dan wajahnya menjadi muram lagi.

"Ini pertama kalinya Minseok ke Korea sejak dia dilahirkan, jadi aku harap kau maklum. Dia tidak menyukai Korea. Negara tempat ayahnya tewas. Tidak punya ikatan apapun dengan negara ini."

"Kali pertama kau ke Korea? Kau yakin?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya. Apa gadis ini melupakan hal itu? Dia memang masih kecil saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, tapi bukan berarti gadis itu bisa melupakannya begitu saja.

"Kalaupun aku pernah kesini, aku lebih suka melupakannya."

Luhan menghela nafasnya lagi. Dia selalu berharap bahwa pertemuan mereka setelah bertahun-tahun akan berjalan dengan baik. Berpikir bahwa dia akan bisa memperlakukan Minseok dengan selayaknya dan membuang sikap dingin dan ketus yang biasa dia tunjukan di

depan umum.

Dia sengaja tidak menggunakan kekusaanya untuk menyelidiki gadis itu, memata-matainya , mencari segala hal tentang hidupnya, mengikuti pertumbuhannya. Dia tidak melakukan itu semua walaupun dia bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah.

Dia menahan diri karena ingin semuanya berjalan sederhana. Dia lebih suka menunggu kedatangan ayah Minseok ke Korea dengan dada yang berdebar-debar, menunggu cerita mengalir dari mulut pria separuh baya itu tentang anak gadisnya yang mengagumkan.

Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu, bagaimana dia tumbuh, apa dia memiliki hidup yang bahagia. Luhan selalu berusaha untuk tidak menunjukan ketertarikannya dengan begitu jelas.Dia selalu bersabar sampai ayah Minseok sendiri yg membuka mulut dan itu tidak terlalu sering karena pria itu jarang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Tapi setiap itu terjadi, Luhan merasakan kepuasan tersendiri bahwa hidup gadis itu baik-baik saja, sesuai yang diharapkannya. Tapi yang terjadi sekarang adalah mereka bertemu dalam situasi yg salah, bahkan Luhan setengah yakin bahwa gadis itu tidak menyukainya. Pertemuan ini sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan yang dibayangkannya. Walaupun begitu, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa membuat gadis ini kesal adalah permainan yang menyenangkan.

" Aku lebih suka untuk tidak melihat wajahmu lagi sebenarnya." ujar Luhan, berbohong habis-habisan tentang perasaanya.

" Tapi Nona Kim, jujur saja , kau akan menjadi mainan yg amat sangat menarik ditengah-tengah kesibukanku yang nyaris membunuh."

Sorot mata gadis itu berubah tajam saat Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya. Luhan bahkan yakin bahwa gadis itu berusaha keras mengepalkan tangannya alih-alih

meringsek maju dan menendang Luhan.

" Berbaik-baiklah padaku. Karena jika kau belum tahu kau adalah pegawaiku. Dan aku bisa memecatmu kapanpun aku mau. Kau tidak ingin itu terjadi, kan?"

To be continue

Big thanks for **Silvia462** , **nimuix** , **Laras Sekar Kinanthi** , **Xiushin** , **lumin** , **NurL99** , **Park Eun Yeong** , **Muyasxiu** , **ZTao Baoz** **i** , **Xiuhan love, Xiuminhan , unkwon , guest , Opi Mutiara R**

Siapa yang penasaran sama masa lalunya Luhan dan Minseok? kenapa Minseok gak inget Luhan ya? Penasaran gak? Hahaha *ketawajahat .


	5. Chapter 5

2060 When The World is Yours

Yuli Pritania

XiuHan Ver

Chapter 5

Kau belum mau pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat lampu diruang kerja pribadi yang disediakan untuk Minseok masih menyala terang.Gadis itu mendongak dari komputernya dan menggeleng.

" Aku sedang mempelajari kasus pembunuhan misterius itu. Ada sesuatu yang menghubungkan semuanya, tapi aku masih belum tahu apa itu."

Yang mereka bicarakan adalah kasus pembunuhan yg pertama kali di pulau Jeju 2 tahun yang lalu. Dengan korban lima orang wanita yang mati disalib dalam keadaan telanjang, persis seperti yang dialami jesus. Kasus itu tidak terpecahkan karena tidak ada jejak sedikitpun yang ditinggalkan pembunuh berantai itu.

Benar-benar bersih dan tidak terlacak. KIA dan STA tidak tinggal diam, tentu saja.Pembunuh sadis itu dalah warga Korea dan pekerjaan mereka adalah memastikan agar orang ini tidak menghasilkan korban lagi. Mereka terus menyelidiki dan mendapati fakta

baru bahwa pembunuh itu berkeliling dunia untuk menemukan korbannya. 5 korban selanjutnya ditemukan di Ethiopia dengan teknik pembunuhan yg persis sama.

Lagi-lagi korbannya wanita. Dan lagi-lagi tidak terlacak. Pembantaian berlanjut di San Fransisco dan Uruguay. Dan seminggu yang lalu baru saja ditemukan wanita tersalib lagi di Seoul, Mayat ketiga yang ditemukan dalam kurun waktu tiga minggu terakhir. Karena dia sedang berada di Seoul, Minseok berencana untuk mengambil alih kasus ini.

" Belum menemukan sesuatu, ya? pembunuh itu sadis sekali kan? Aku tidak habis pikir apa yang dirasakannya saat menyalib wanita-wanita itu. Berapa banyak jeritan dan darah yang mengalir saat dia melakukannya. Anehnya kenapa tidak ada saksi dan jejak sedikitpun?"

" Hmm, Aku nyaris mendapatkan sesuatu, tapi lagi-lagi buntu. Aku tahu ada pola tertentu, tapi belum menemukannya."

" Kau sudah terlalu lelah malam ini Minseok-ah. Pulang dan beristirahatlah."

"Kau pulang duluan saja. Aku masih menunggu laporan dari Jongdae oppa."

" Mobil barumu baru saja diantarkan tadi. Porsche. Cantik sekali. Aku selalu suka bunyi mesinnya. Dan kecepatannya tentu saja."Minseok tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju.

" Ya sudah aku pulang duluan. Jangan sampai lewat tengah malam Ara?"

" Kau pulang naik apa?"

" Aku bisa mendapatkan tumpangan dari siapapun yang aku mau. Tenang saja"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minseok mendongak saat pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka lagi. Otaknya masih dipenuhi foto-foto 23 wanita yg tersalib yang benar-benar tampak mengerikan dengan darah berceceran dimana-mana. Dia tidak pernah menyukai pekerjaan yg sudah menyangkut pembunuhan, tapi sayangnya itulah tugasnya.

Beberapa kali dia terpaksa mendatangi sendiri TKP pembunuhan untuk mengumpulkan bukti dan walaupun dia selalu menampilkan wajah tanpa ekspresi didepan orang lain, dia selalu mual-mual dan muntah sesampainya di rumah. Kau tidak akan bisa menghapuskan bayangan mayat-mayat yang disiksa sampai berlumuran darah itu dari kepalamu.

Gambaran itu akan menetap disitu selamanya dan menjadi terlalu jelas saat kau bahkan tidak ingin mengingatnya sama sekali. Dia tidak suka apapun yg

berhubungan dengan darah dan mayat. Bau anyir dan menjijikan itu seolah tidak mau hilang dari rongga hidungnya. Yang terlintas dipikarannya saat melihat hal itu lebih menyakitkan lagi. Pertanyaan yang bahkan tidak berani ditanyakan pada siapapun. Apakah ayahnya meninggal juga dengan cara seperti itu?

" Jongdae-sshi, kau sudah mendapatkan hasilnya?"Minseok berusaha mengenyahkan bayangan-bayangan mengerikan itu dari benaknya dan

mulai fokus pada pria didepannya itu.

Jongdae meletakkan sebuah berkas ke atas meja dan tersenyum.

" Mereka benar kan ternyata, kau memikirkan yang tidak terpikirkan orang lain."Minseok membalas senyum pria itu walaupun dia merasa otot-otot wajahnya sudah terlalu malas untuk bergerak.

" Pemeriksaan menunjukkan adanya elektrofluoresis. Bukan protein yang ada secara alami. Bisa dikatakan sejenis peptida, semacam bahan sintesis,sesuatu yang diciptakan di laboratorium. Campuran yg secara selektif mengikat heuroreseptor. Itu menjelaskan kenapa

kita tidak menemukan bekas apapun dalam aliran darah. Bahan ini hanya bisa dideteksi, dalam kualitas tertentu, di sumsum tulang belakang dan cairan mata."

" Pada dasarnya bahan ini langsung menuju otak. Bahan ini eksotis. Kurasa yang paling dekat ialah racun peptida, seperti bisa ular. Tapi molekulnya jelas sintesis. Sebuah molekul yang sama sekali baru, salah satu toksin baru yg sekarang bisa dibuat sintesisnya oleh para ilmuwan. Racun ini memicu serangan jantung. Langsung menuju otak, menembus batas otak-darah, tapi tidak meninggalkan jejak apapun dalam serum darah. Kalau bisa kuberitahu, orang ini benar-benar cerdas sekaligus bodoh."

" Wae?"

" Seperti yang kuberi tahu tadi, racun ini baru, bahkan SRO belum melepasnya ke pasaran."

" SRO?" ulang Minseok kali ini dia benar-benar tesenyum.

" Jadi tersangka kita masih berada dalam lingkup Lu Corp? Menurutmu siapa saja yg punya akses ke dalam gedung SRO dan mencuri salah satu racun yg baru kalian temukan?"

" Semua penemuan baru biasanya disimpan di lab utama. Yang mendapat akses masuk hanya para ilmuwan yg penemuannya berada di dalam.Jika penemuan mereka sudah dipasarkan, kartu masuk mereka diambil sampai mereka menemukan penemuan baru lagi. Jika dipersempit, tidak semua ilmuwan mengetahui penemuan ini karena biasanya para ilmuwan langsung melaporkan penemuan mereka ke

Lu Tae Hwa sajangmin, yang akan melapor pada Lu Han."

" Lu Tae Hwa?"

"Paman Lu Han, adik kandung Lu In Ho."

" Dan siapa yg menciptakan racun ini?"

" Sehun.Tapi sepertinya kau tidak bisa menemuinya. Dia mendapatkan lab pribadi di rumahnya di pinggir kota.Perlindungan penuh dari STA atas perintah langsung dari Luhan."

" Kenapa begitu?"

" Secret Research. Tidak ada yg tahu. Kalau kau mau tahu kau bisa bertanya pada Luhan."Pria itu lagi, batin Minseok.

" Kenapa tidak ada yg memanggilnya sajangnim? Dia atasan kalian kan?"

" Atasanmu juga." ujar Jongdae mengingatkan.

" Dia menolak dipanggil sajangnim jika kami berumur lebih tua darinya. Dia suka muncul disini, memeriksa pekerjaan kami. Mendekatkan diri pada karyawan.Walaupun yah, kau tahu sendiri,wajahnya tidak terlalu ramah." Minseok mengangguk membenarkan.

" Sejauh ini siapa saja yg tahu tentang penemuan ini?"

" Saat rapat, yang hadir hanya ada Lay, Sehun, Luhan, Lu Tae Hwa sajangnim dan Ji Hwan."

" Siapa Ji Hwan?"

" Asisten pribadi Luhan. Umurnya mungkin 50-an. Dia selalu mengikuti Luhan kemana-mana. Tangan kanan yg sangat dipercaya."

" Sangat Dipercaya? Mencurigakan." gumam Minseok.

" Dia sudah mengabdi sejak dulu di keluarga mereka. Bahkan sejak Luhan lahir. Jadi dia bukan orang yang pantas kau curigai."

" Aku bukan orang yang akan mempercayai siapapun, Jongdae-sshi. Aku tidak akan mempercayai siapapun sampai pembunuh ini terungkap.Tidak peduli bahwa Luhan sekalipun yang akan menghalangiku."

To be continue

Siapa sih yang bunuh ini teh? ada yang bisa nebak? hayoo siapa hayoo


	6. Chapter 6

2060 When The World is Yours

Yuli Pritania

XiuHan Ver

Chapter 6

Minseok baru saja membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur sambil menggeliatkan badan, mencari posisi yg nyaman, saat Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat kosong di samping gadis itu.

" Mau apa kau? ini sudah malam. Aku lelah"Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah berbaring menyamping menghadap Minseok sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Minseok, kau pakai sihir apa sampai membuat Luhan terpana begitu?"

Minseok mendelik dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi tubuhnya, berbalik memunggungi Kyungsoo, menandakan bahwa dia tidak akan meladeni pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Minseok-ah, aku serius. Tadi itu dia bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiranku sama sekali, padahal jelas-jelas aku berdiri di sampingmu. Itu keterlaluan namanya! Memangnya aku ini kalah cantik! Dan kalau aku belum sadar, sikapnya langsung berubah saat tahu bahwa kau adalah anak Tae Gil ajjushi! "

" Tentu saja sikapnya berubah, dia kan kenal dengan ayahku."

" Bukan itu maksudku! Dia itu bersikap seolah-olah dia sudah mengenalmu dan asal kau tahu, dia itu tidak suka menyentuh wanita tapi tadi dia memegangimu. Aaaaah, dan dia tadi

mengeluarkan begitu banyak ekspresi, itu hebat sekali ."

" Kau itu fans beratnya ya? " tanya Minseok sambil menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya, seakan-akan mengagumi pria itu adalah aib besar.

" Ah, tidak juga. Dia itu hanya terlalu sering menjadi bahan gosip, jadi aku tahu semuanya. Hehehehe "

" Keluar kau! Aku mau tidur."

" Payah! " sungut Kyungsoo sambil bangkit berdiri dan dengan sengaja menendang kaki Minseok yang tertutup selimut, keluar dengan cepat sebelum...

" KAU MAU MATI, HAH? "Yah, sebelum teriakan itu berhasil membuatnya tuli.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minseok memakai sepatu hitam tanpa haknya dengan terburu-buru, melirik cermin sedikit untuk memastikan penampilannya sudah layak. Dia mengenakan blus putih dan blazer

hitam dengan bawahan celana panjang hitam. Setidaknya lumayan untuk pergi ke pemakaman. Menurutnya.

" Aish, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku lebih pagi, hah? " protes Minseok kesal ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang asyik menyantap roti bakarnya.

" Aku sudah membangunkanmu, tapi kau tidur seperti babi. Siapa suruh kau pulang larut malam. Lihat kantung matamu itu, seperti panda."

" Diam kau! Dan beritahu aku kenapa kau malah memakai baju warna-warni begitu." ujar Minseok mengomentari blus berwarna pelangi yg dikenakan dan hot pants putihnya yang memamerkan kakinya yang jenjang.

" Hari ini aku tidak ikut ke upacara pemakaman ayah Luhan. Aku harus menemui orang tuaku di Busan. Mumpung hari ini semua karyawan diliburkan. Aku rasa Luhan tidak akan mengambil absen karyawan yg tidak hadir disana." ujar Kyungsoo ringan

" Aku tidak suka pergi sendirian ke tempat asing dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang aku kenal disana."

" Tentu saja ada. Kris oppa misalnya? Semuanya pasti datang"

" Dimana rumah pria itu? Sepertinya aku harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku pada radar GPS di mobil. Aku benar-benar tidak suka ini. Kalau saja ibuku tidak menelepon dan memperingatkanku agar aku mengurungkan niatku untuk tidak datang, aku akan tetap berada di atas tempat tidur sekarang. Belum lagi dia menyuruhku menemui Nyonya Lu dan

menyampaikan ucapan duka cita darinya secara langsung. Hah! Merepotkan saja! Apa dia mau membunuhku? Mana mungkin aku bisa mendekati Nyonya Besar itu dengan mudah."

" Berhentilah mengeluh, Kim Min Seok. Kau membuat telingaku tuli. Mereka tinggal di daerah Yeoju, Gyeonggi-do."

" Bisakah kau lebih spesifik sedikit? Bukankah Yeoju itu kawasan elit dan amat sangat luas?"

" Ah, tidak perlu susah payah. 3 tahun yg lalu mereka membeli semua tanah di Yeoju. Jadi semua kawasan itu sudah termasuk wilayah tempat tinggal mereka sekarang "

" Wilayah seluas itu hanya untuk satu rumah saja?" teriak Minseok syok

" Begitulah. Aku dengar itu adalah rumah paling indah paling mewah, dan paling luas di Asia. Atau dunia? Beberapa orang bilang pemandangannya indah sekali, seperti sedang berada di lokasi wisata."

" Mereka sakit jiwa." Komentar Minseok pendek sambil menyambar kunci mobilnya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minseok mengemudikan mobilnya memasuki kawasan Yeoju. Kyungsoo benar. Rumah keluarga Lu benar-benar satu-satunya rumah yang terletak di kawasan itu dan itu mencakup ratusan

ribu meter yang harus dilaluinya dengan mobil.

Lingkungan perumahan itu memang sangat asri dan Minseok menemukan beberapa bangunan di sepanjang perjalanan, dilengkapi dengan penjaga pada masing-masing tempat. Tempat itu nyaris terlihat seperti tempat tamasya lengkap dengan pemandangan indah

berupa danau buatan, taman bunga yg mencakup beberapa jenis bunga yang ditanam perkelompok, juga kursi-kursi kayu yg diletakkan di bawah pepohonan rindang yang menghadap langsung ke arah sungai kecil yang mengalir jernih.

Keluarga ini seperti keluarga kerajaan di negeri dongeng yang biasa dibacakan oleh ibunya saat dia kecil dulu. Tapi Minseok bahkan yakin, istana di cerita-cerita fiksi itu bahkan tidak akan

sebesar tempat ini.Terlihat bukit-bukit hijau di kejauhan. Tempat golf mungkin. Dan Kyungsoo sempat menyinggung

tentang helipad yang terletak di belakang rumah.

Dari data Lu Han yang didapatkannya, dia mendapat data harta pria itu yang mencapai puluhan triliun dollar plus ratusan anak perusahaan, rumah dan pulau sekaligus negara yang dimilikinya. Belum lagi pesawat dan helikopter, yacht, villa dan pantai pribadi. Jenis kekayaan yg tidak bisa dimiliki siapapun,

bahkan untuk dibayangkan saja itu rasanya nyari mustahil.

Saat memasuki kawasan rumah, untung saja ada beberapa petunjuk arah di jalan-jalan, meminimalisir kemungkinan para tamu yang mungkin akan tersesat, Minseok akhirnya bernafas lega saat melihat ada banyak mobil disana. Setidaknya dia berhasil sampai dengan selamat. Tapi kekhawatiran baru melandanya. Dia tidak pernah suka berada ditengah orang banyak dan tempat ini begitu asing baginya.

"Baiklah Minseok, kau hanya perlu menemui Ji Min ahjumma, menyampaikan salam dan ucapan bela sungkawa ibumu padanya, kemudian pulang. Hindari kemungkinan bertemu pria dingin dan mengerikan itu, itu akan sangat baik untuk kesehatan jantungmu Minseok." Ucap Minseok pada dirinya sendiri sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Minseok berjalan mengikuti arus manusia yang berdesak-desakkan memasuki bangunan yang terletak ditengah.Bangunan itu diapit dua bangunan lain yg sama mewahnya. Prediksi Minseok yang paling memungkinkan adalah rumah ditengah itu ditempati orang tua Luhan, dan mungkin dua bangunan lain menjadi kediaman Luhan dan kakak perempuannya.

Sepertinya keluarga Lu membuka

rumahnya untuk umum hari ini, karena ada banyak orang yg datang untuk mengucapkan belasungkawa dan menghadiri pemakaman.Minseok bahkan melihat mobil presiden Korea terparkir di tempat parkir khusus yang dikawal

para bodyguardnya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Hai, kau datang! "

Minseok menoleh dan menghirup nafas lega saat melihat Kris berada didekatnya.Setidaknya keadaannya akan jauh lebih baik kalau dia bersama orang yg dikenalnya di tempat ini. Dia akan terhindar dari kemungkinan berdiri seperti orang bodoh di tengah kerumunan dan kesulitan mencari cara untuk mendekat ke arah sang tuan rumah.

"Oppa, kau sendirian?"

"Hmm, sebenarnya tidak juga. Tadi aku bersama Suho, tapi dia menghilang entah kemana. Kyungsoo tidak ikut?"

"Tidak. Dia menemui eommanya di Busan"

"Tumben kau mau berkeliaran ke tempat asing sendirian? Dan kurasa ini adalah rumah musuhmu. Benar tidak?"Minseok tertawa kecil mendengar candaan Kris yang dilontarkan padanya.

"Lu Han bukan musuhku. Dia kan orang yang harus kulindungi." jawab Minseok dengan nada sarkastis yang sangat kentara.

" Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri oppa, aku tidak menyukainya. Auranya buruk sekali."Kali ini gantian Kris yang tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Minseok ringan.

" Hati-hatilah. Sepertinya dia tertarik padamu. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, aku pastikan kau tidak bisa lari kemana-mana."Minseok menatap Kris tidak percaya. Bukan karena ucapannya yang mustahil, tapi karena perkataannya benar-benar mirip dengan yg dikatakan Kyungsoo tadi malam padanya.

" Kau tahu tidak? Luhan itu... tidak suka berada didekat wanita manapun. Bahkan aku nyaris tidak pernah melihat ada ekspresi di wajahnya yg dingin itu. Tapi semalam ada begitu banyak ekspresi yg diperlihatkannya saat dia menatapmu. Seolah hanya ada kalian berdua saja di ruangan itu. Aku bahkan yakin dia merasa cemburu saat menanyakan hubungan antara kita berdua. Dia jauh terlihat manusiawi."

" Jangan bicara omong kosong, oppa" sergah Minseok

" Dia itu kan manusia, tentu saja dia punya ekspresi. Kau ini ada-ada saja."

" Bukan omong kosong, karena aku sudah mengenalnya cukup lama untuk mengenal kepribadiannya. Dia bersikap seolah-olah dia sudah lama mengenalmu."

Minseok menggeleng dan tanpa sengaja matanya beradu dengan tatapan Luhan yang berdiri jauh dibagian depan, di samping peti jenazah ayahnya.

Atau mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja. Mana mungkin pria itu menyadari kehadirannya di tempat seramai ini. Atau pria itu terlalu membencinya, karena gara-gara perintahnya untuk menguliti kulit mayat ayahnya, jenazah itu menjadi tidak sempurna saat dimakamkan? Tapi gadis itu tidak bisa memungkiri pesona kuat yg memancar dari Luhan, yang terlihat sempurna dengan setelan jas lengkapnya.

Di sampingnya berdiri Siwon yang Minseok kenali dari beberapa berita yang sempat ditontonnya. Kalau tidak salah pria itu direktur perusahaan mobil keluarga Lu yang akan meluncurkan mobil yetbang bulan depan dan juga sangat terkenal dengan reputasi buruknya dalam hal menaklukkan wanita.

" Apa aku salah atau Luhan memang sedang menatapmu?" tanya Kris menyuarakan isi pikiran Minseok.

" Mungkin dia sedang melihat ke seseorang di belakangku dan semacamnya. Tempat kita berdiri jauh di belakang, mana mungkin dia sadar. Atau mungkin dia memang sangat membenciku sampai bisa merasakan aura kehadiranku?"

" Atau dia jatuh cinta padamu sehingga selalu bisa merasakan kehadiranmu di dekatnya? " goda Kris sambil mengedipkan matanya.

" Hahaha lucu sekali oppa." ujar Minseok ketus, mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan ucapan-ucapan Kris yang semuanya berujung pada kemungkinan buruk bahwa Luhan jatuh cinta padanya. Astaga mereka bahkan baru bertemu satu kali dan itu sama sekali bukan pertemuan manis yg harus dingat-ingat.

Tapi kau bahkan masih mengingat dengan tepat cengkramannya semalam. Sentuhan tangannya lebih tepatnya, batin Minseok mengejek dirinya sendiri.

Dia memang memiliki kecenderungan menilai pria dari tangannya. Dan seingatnya, tangan pria itulah yg paling sempurna sejauh ini. Tangan itu besar dan memiliki jari-jari yang panjang

dan Minseok yakin bahwa pasti akan sangat hangat sekali saat menggenggam tangan itu.

Astaga, hentikan pikiran bodohmu itu dan fokuslah, Kim Min Seok.Tidak, akan lebih baik jika dia tidak menyetujui pekerjaan barunya sebagai pelindung pria itu. Dia punya kekhawatiran sendiri bahwa pria itu memiliki pesona yang jauh lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya terjebak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Satu jam kemudian berlalu dalam upacara pemakaman yg terasa khidmat.Minseok bisa melihat ibu Luhan menangis terisak dalam pelukan anak perempuannya yg

terlihat sangat anggun dalam balutan gaun hitamnya yang elegan.

Keluarga yang begitu sempurna jika mengensampingkan kenyataan bahwa banyak yang berusaha melenyapkan mereka demi mendapatkan harta kekayaan yang tidak tanggung-tanggung banyaknya itu.

"Oppa, apa aku bisa menenui Ji Min ahjumma?"

"Ji Min ahjumma? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Ani. Ayah dan ibuku adalah sahabat lama mereka dan karena ibu tidak bisa datang kesini, beliau memintaku menyampaikan ungkapan bekasungkawaku secara langsung kepadanya" jelas Minseok.

Mereka berdua tetap berdiri di tempat semula, sedangkan kerumunan sudah mulai berkurang karena upacara baru saja selsai.

" Ayo ikut aku" ajak Kris sambil berjalan mendekati kedua wanita itu. Luhan sendiri sudah tidak terlihat lagi, mungkin sibuk melayani para rekan bisnisnya yg datang menjenguk.Baguslah, lebih baik dia tidak berada di dekat pria itu dulu dalam beberapa hari ke depan, pikir Minseok.

" Annyeonghaseyo, ahjumma, Lu Na-ya" ucap Kris sambil menjabat tangan ibu Luhan dan membungkuk sopan ke arah Lu Na.

" Ah, Yifan-ah" ujar ibu Luhan menyebutkan nama asli kakak angkat Minseok itu.

" Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

" Ye, ahjumma. Dan aku harap kau juga baik-baik saja"

" Yah, seperti yg kau lihat.Lalu... siapa gadis ini? Tunanganmu?"Kris tertawa dan merangkul Minseok, mendorongnya maju.

" Ani. Ini adik angkatku. Anak Tae Gil ahjjushi"

" Kau anak Tae Gil? Benarkah? Aigoo-ya, jadi kau anak Min In?Aaah, kita sudah tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak terakhir kali kau kesini. Waktu itu kau baru

berumur 6 tahun. Kau sudah besar sekarang. Cantik sekali, persis seperti ibumu."Minseok tersenyum saat Ji Min menyentuh wajahnya. Jelas sekali kalau wanita separuh baya itu sangat senang bertemu dengannya.

" Aku pernah bertemu ahjumma sebelumnya? Tapi... aku tidak ingat."

" Tidak heran kau kan baru berumur 6 tahun waktu itu, masih kecil sekali. Tentu saja kau tidak ingat. Dan panggil aku eomma. Anak Tae Gil dan Min In adalah anakku juga. Luna-ya , kau ingat Minseok kan?"

" Ne. dulu aku dan Luhan juga bertemu denganmu. Sayang kau tidak ingat. Panggil aku eonni, arasseo?" ujar Lu Na sambil memeluk Minseok singkat.

"Mana anak laki-lakiku itu? Setiap hari isi otaknya hanya kerja dan kerja saja, bahkan di hari pemakaman ayahnya, Ah, Minseok-ah, Kris-ah, bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja ke dalam? Kita bisa mengobrol dulu"

" Minhae ahjumma, aku masih ada pekerjaan yg tidak bisa kutinggalkan. Biar Minseok saja yang menemani kalian. Aku pamit dulu"Minseok mendelik kearah Kris yang malah mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil tertawa. Sialan sekali kaka angkatnya itu!Dia jadi tidak punya alasan untuk melarikan diri. Tapi sudahlah, toh sepertinya keluarga ini

menyenangkan.

" Ayo masuk. Sebentar lagi pengacara akan datang untuk membacakan warisan. Terlalu terburu-buru, dia bahkan baru dimakamkan hari ini, tapi begitulah isi surat wasiatnya."

" Tapi ahjumma, eh maksudku eomma, aku kan bukan keluarga kalian. Aku tidak mungkin ikut di acara keluarga seperti itu" tolak Minseok saat Ji Min merangkul bahunya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam.

" Bukan keluarga apanya! Tae Gil dan Min In sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri.Kami sudah bersahabat sejak zaman SMA. Tae Gil bahkan sangat dekat dengan suamiku. Dan anaknya adalah anakku juga.Kau mengerti? Ah iya aku juga ingin mengucapkan belasungkawa secara langsung padamu karena kita belum sempat bertemu saat pemakamannya."

" Ani eomma, seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Kalianlah yang menyelenggarakan pemakaman untuk ayahku, sedangkan kami malah tidak mau ke Korea sama sekali."

"Sudah sudah, tidak usah diingat-ingat, nanti aku jadi sedih lagi."

"Minseok-ah , kau audah bertemu adikku? Luhan? Dia pasti sudah tidak sabar ingin

bertemu denganmu" ujar Lu Na penuh semangat.Minseok mengerutkan keningnya heran. Luhan tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya?

"Sudah eonni, kami bertemu semalam."

"Lalu? apa dia menggodamu? aku tidak akan heran kalau dia langsung melakukannya saat kalian bertemu. Dia sudah lama sekali menyukaimu. 14tahun?

Sejak kau kesini waktu itu. Bahkan pembicaraannya setiap hari hanya kau saja."

" MWO? "

" Iya Minseok-ah. Anakku itu tidak mau mendekati wanita manapun. Aku tidak tau apa yang kau lakukan padanya saat kalian bertemu dulu." sambung Ji Min

" A... aku... aku pernah bertemu dengan..Luhan? Kapan?"

" Ah, kau benar-benar sudah lupa, ya? Kasihan sekali adikku itu" ujar Lu Na dengan wajah prihatin.

" Ta... tapi eonni, eomma, ka... kami berdua... sama sekali tidak memiliki ketertarikan seperti itu. Maksudku... saat aku bertemu dengannya semalam, kami berdua dalam situasi yg sama

sekali tidak mengenakkan. Dia... sepertinya tidak menyukaiku."

" Omong kosong macam apa itu? Dia tidak menyukaimu? Kau boleh mencekikku sampai mati kalau itu terjadi." sergah Lu Na

" Kau yg mengatakan omong kosong, nuna. Gadis inilah yg memerintahkan Jongdae untuk menguliti kulit ayah untuk mencari bekas luka semacam suntikan yg bisa membuktikan bahwa ayah mati dibunuh.Dan ngomong-ngomong , apa yg sedang kau lakukan di rumahku? Nona Kim?"

Minseok langsung berbalik saat suara berat itu terdengar di belakangnya.

Dia mendapati Luhan yang sedang menatapnya tajam dan lagi-lagi dengan ekspresi dinginnya itu.Di sampingnya berdiri Siwon yang menatap Minseok penuh minat dengan senyum ramah diwajahnya.

" Hai, kau Minseok? Senang bertemu denganmu!"Minseok mengerjap dan menerima uluran tangan pria itu dengan ragu.

" Pantas saja kau rela menunggunya bertahun-tahun. Gadis secantik itu.

Aku tidak heran. Kau keren sekali sepupu!" bisik Chanyeok sambil menyikut lengan Luhan.

" Diam kau" sergah Luhan tajam.

" Minseok memerintahkan untuk menguliti kulit ayah? jadi apa kau sudah mendapatkan sesuatu, Minseok?" tanya Lu Na penasaran . Tidak ada nada marah sama sekali dalam suaranya saat mengetahui bahwa Minseok lah yang memberikan perintah itu.

" Ne. Memang ditemukan semacam racun. Aku rasa aku tidak akan memberitahukan penjelasan ilmiah tentang itu disini. Tapi jelas sekali bahwa serangan jantung yang dialami Tuan Lu tidak alami. Bahkan aku rasa aku sudah mendapatkan beberapa tersangka saat ini."

" Tersangka?" mata Luhan berkilat saat mengatakan itu.

" Kenapa? Kau takut?" tantang Minseok.

" Sudah sudah. kalian ini. Kau Lu Han, kenapa kau jadi aneh begitu? Ayo masuk.

jangan membuat keributan disini.

Sebentar lagi pengacara Jang akan datang."

" Eomma, kau akan mengajak gadis ini? Dia orang luar!" seru Luhan tidak terima.

" Orang luar yang kau mimpikan jadi istrimu setiap malam?" ejek Lu Na ditelinga Luhan sehingga Minseok tidak bisa mendengarnya.

" Nuna!"

" Minseok-ah. Ayo kuantarkan." seru Chanyeol sambil merangkul bahu gadis itu.Tidak sampai sedetik karena Luhan langsung menarik tangan Minseok, menjauh dari sepupunya yang playboy itu.

" Kalian duluan, ada yg harus aku bicarakan dengannya."

" Baiklah. Dan perlakukan Minseok dengan baik. Kau mengerti? Aku heran kenapa adikku jadi pembohong seperti ini!" ujar Lu Na tak suka sambil berjalan masuk dengan ibunya dan Chanyeol.

" Apa?" tanya Minseok langsung tanpa basa-basi saat mereka tinggal berdua.

" Apa yg sudah kau dapatkan? Tersangka kau bilang?"

Ada aura menguasai yang sangat kentara menguar dari pria itu. Jelas pria itu akan selalu berhasil melakukan intimidasi terhadap siapapun yang diinginkannya. Tidak heran jika

bisinisnya berkembang sepesat ini.

" Racun yg ditemukan ditubuh ayahmu diketahui berasal dari penemuan yang belum diluncurkan SRO. PT-20. Peptide Toxin penemuan Sehun."

" Lalu?"

" Aku mencurigai beberapa orang terutama pamanmu dan asisten pribadimu. Sehun juga temasuk orang yg ingin aku introgasi."

Luhan berjalan mendekat dan menunduk sampai wajahnya sejajar dengan gadis itu. Ada seringai sinis diwajahnya, nenunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa dia tidak suka gadis itu mencurigai orang-orang kepercayaanya.

" Sehun adalah ilmuwan terhebat di SRO, aku sendiri yg memberinyaa fasilitas lab khusus paling lengkap di kediaman pribadinya sehingga dia tidak harus datang ke kantor. Dan dia

bekerja di bawah pengawasanku langsung, jadi aku bisa memastikan bahwa dia tidak ada alasan sedikitpun untuk membunuh ayahku. Sedangkan Tae Hwa ahjusshi adalah adik kandung ayahku. Ayahku sangat mempercayainya, jadi aku tidak punya alasan untuk

melakukan sebaliknya. meskipun dia yg akan mendapat keuntungan jika ayahku mati. Aku juga mengawasinya selama ini dan dia tidak melakukan apapun yg mencurigakan. Dan asisten pribadiku adalah orang yang paling aku percayai. Dengan kata lain, jika aku tidak bisa

mempercayainya, aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun lagi. Dia sudah bekerja dengan keluarga Lu bahkan sebelum aku lahir dan dia sudah aku anggap sebagai ayahku sendiri. Jadi aku mau memberitahumu bahwa kau tidak punya wewenang apapun untuk mengusiknya."

"Aku sendiri yang akan mengawasi gerak-gerikmu, Nona Kim."

To be continue

Karena kurasa Chapter 5 pendek aku update 2 chapter seneng gak? harus seneng lah. Luhan mah gitu ya sok banget galakin Minseok bikin gereget kan. Kalian udah berapa lama jadi XiuHan Shipper?


	7. Chapter 7

2060 When The World is Yours

Yuli Pritania

XiuHan Ver.

Happy Reading ~

" Menikah? Appa benar-benar mau membunuhku! " seru Luhan kesal dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada. Ayahnya tahu dengan jelas bahwa dia tidak pernah mau menjalin hubungan dengan gadis manapun, tapi Ayahnya malah dengan sengaja memberi syarat seberat itu, kalau Luhan mau menerima semua harta yg diwariskan padanya. Apa yang dipikirkan pria tua yang disayanginya itu saat menulis surat warisan ini? batin Luhan heran.

" Ayahmu hanya sangat menghawatirkanmu, Luhan-ah. Mana mungkin dia menyetujui keputusan anaknya yang hanya ingin bekerja tanpa mengurusi kehidupan pribadinya sama

sekali. Kau itu sudah dewasa, sudah saatnya menikah dan mendapatkan keturunan" ujar Ji Min berusaha menenangkan anaknya yang keras kepala itu.

Tentu saja Luhan akan menolak mentah-mentah wasiat terakhir ayahnya itu, tapi tidak sekarang. Tidak saat gadis itu sudah kembali dan berada dalam jangkauan Luhan, batin Ji Min senang.

Minseok melirik pria itu dengan gelisah. Auranya saat marah benar-benar mengerikan dan Minseok merasa ingin kabur saat itu juga.Dia mendapat firasat buruk tentang hal ini. Benar-benar firasat buruk. Jelas-jelas Luhan sedang mengamuk berat karena permintaan terakhir Ayahnya.

Pria itu mendapat 75% kekayaan ayahnya, yang mencakup semua perusahaan dan properti pribadi yang membuat Minseok ternganga sendiri saat mendengar pengacara mereka membacakannya.

Pria itu benar-benar memiliki separuh dunia. Itu bukan hanya kiasan, karena kenyataannya pria itu benar-benar memilikinya. Berikut ratusan anak perusahaan, rumah, pesawat, yacht, villa, dan entah apalagi yang bernilai triliyunan dollar. Keluarga ini benar-benar sudah sakit jiwa. Untuk apa menumpuk uang sebanyak itu?

Dan pria yang sudah meninggal itu malah menyuruh anaknya untuk menikah dalam jangka waktu satu bulan setelah surat wasiat itu dibacakan, kalau dia mau mendapat warisan itu dan mengurus bisnisnya.

Mengingat reputasi Luhan dalam berbisnis, jelas-jelas pria itu tidak akan terima jika semua perusahaan itu diurus oleh orang lain tanpa campur tangannya.Satu-Satunya jalan memang mendapatkan gadis untuk dinikahinya dan hal tersebut membuat pria itu lebih mengamuk lagi.

HandPhone Minseok berdering tepat saat Luhan mulai melontarkan sumpah serapahnya. Gadis itu menarik nafas lega dan meminta izin kepada mereka untuk pamit karena ada pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya.

Secepat mungkin dia kabur dari sana dan berjanji bahwa apapun yang terjadi, dia tidak akan mau terjebak dalam situasi itu lagi.Benar-benar menakutkan. Walaupun Tidak bisa dia pungkiri bahwa Keluarga itu sangat menyenangkan. Nyaris seperti suasana rumah yang selama ini sangat dirindukannya.

" Bukankah kau sudah menemukannya? " cetus Lu Na saat Minseok sudah menghilang dari pandangan.Dia menatap adik kesayangannya yang sedang emosi berat itu dengan senyum tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

" Apa? " tanya Luhan ketus.

" Gadis yang sangat ingin kau nikahi. Bukankah kau sudah menemukannya?

Mengingat kepribadianmu, kau tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja kan, adikku sayang ? "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gedung STA nyaris kosong saat Minseok sampai disana. Tidak heran karena Luhan memang meliburkan karyawannya khusus untuk memperingati hari kematian ayahnya. Dia juga tidak heran sama sekali jika karyawan SRO masih sibuk seperti biasa.Para ilmuwan disana sepertinya memang bekerja setiap hari tanpa henti, tidak peduli hari libur atau bukan.

Dan anehnya mereka melakukannya bukan karena terpaksa.Semua orang disana seperti tergila-gila dengan cairan kimia yang mereka miliki. Kalau ditanya definisi kebahagiaan, pasti mereka akan menjawab tentang penemuan baru yang mencengangkan dunia yang baru saja mereka temukan.

Minseok masuk ke dalam ruang pertemuan STA dan menemukan Suho dan Kris yang sudah duduk di dalamnya. Kris tadi menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa mereka baru saja mendapatkan fakta baru tentang pembunuhan berantai itu.

5to5. Itu kode yang mereka gunakan untuk menyebut pembunuhan-pembunuhan sadis itu, merajuk pada jumlah korban dan jumlah tempat dimana pembunuhan itu terjadi.

" Apa yg kalian temukan? " tanya Minseok langsung setelah dia mendudukkan diri di atas kursi.

" Beberapa gadis ini memiliki kesamaan. Ada 15 gadis yg memiliki ciri yg sama dan kami masih menyelidiki 8 gadis lainnya. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sama kita mendapatkan bukti bahwa ciri itu melekat pada semuanya. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu yakin Itu berguna, tapi kita semakin dekat dengan tujuan pembunuhan ini dilakukan." jelas Kris. Minseok mengangguk.

" Mereka semua sempat tinggal di Amerika. Untuk korban yang ada di Ethiopia, Uruguay, dan San Francisco, aku mendapat klarifikasi bahwa mereka berdarah campuran. Salah satu orangtua mereka adalah orang Korea. Dan... orang tua mereka adalah anggota KIA dan STA, baik yang masih aktif ataupun yang sudah berhenti karena pensiun dan semacamnya. Aku rasa ini ada hubungannya dengan balas dendam. Sepertinya masih ada yg menghubungkan mereka semua. Tapi aku masih belum tahu apa" keluh Suho sambil menyodorkan data-data tersebut kepada Minseok.

" Selidiki semua penjahat yang sempat ditangani STA dan KIA yang ada di Amerika. Aku rasa pembunuh ini bukan dendam terhadap Amerika, tapi pada organisasi kita yang ada disana. Dia orang Korea dan mungkin... salah seorang keluarganya pernah menjadi buronan KIA dan STA. Mati dalam pengejaran mungkin. Seseorang bisa menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin jikapunya alasan dendam." Minseok memegangi kepalanya. semua Itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulutnya, seolah dia memiliki firasat yang sangat kuat. Dan dia yakin sebentar lagi mereka akan mendapat titik terang kasus ini.

" Daftar orang-orang yang terrain dalam sekte atau perkumpulan agama kristen yg taat. Hal ini pasti menyangkut agama, mengingat bagaimana mereka mati dibunuh. Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus mencari korban sejauh itu.Ethiopia? Uruguay? Apa mak...?"Minseok tersentak kaget saat dia mendapatkan sesuatu. Begitu saja. Saat dia menyebutkan nama tempat-tempat itu.

" Ada apa? " tanya Kris cemas saat melihat wajah pucat gadis itu. Minseok menarik selembar kertas kosong dan mulai mencoret-coretkan penanya di atas kertas itu.

" Pembunuhan pertama terjadi di Jeju. Kemudian salah satu tempat di Ethiopia. Selanjutnya di San Francisco dan Uruguay." ujar Minseok sambil menjabarkan satu persatu tempat itu dikertas. Suaranya nyaris bergetar saking Semangatnya.

" Apa kalian tidak menyadari sesuatu? JESUS . Huruf awal tempat-tempat pembunuhan itu merajuk pada nama Jesus. Ini menjawab semuanya, kenapa dia harus pergi terlalu jauh untuk mencari korbannya. Dia tidak main-main. Pria itu merencanakan semua dengan sangat baik. mungkin dia adalah seorang Kristen yang sangat taat dan dia berniat membersihkan agamanya dari para kafir.Dan dia tidak memilih korbannya sembarangan. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, mungkin salah satu anggota keluarganya.. bukan mungkin lagi, tapi sudah pasti seseorang yang berhubungan dengan pembunuh ini mati Karena diburu STA atau KIA.Dia tidak terima dan ingin balas dendam.Tapi aku rasa... masih ada lagi, ciri lain para korban. Kita harus menemukannya secepat mungkin dan kalau bisa, kita harus menyelamatkan korban selanjutnya dari kemungkinan mati terbunuh dengan sadis."Minseok menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, tidak memedulikan tatapan kagum dari dua orang di depannya.

" Pembunuhan ini menjadi sangat menarik bukan? Aku tidak sabar ingin menangkapnya, hidup ataupun mati. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Minseok -ah, aku sudah pulang. Hah, saat aku sampai rumah tadi kau sudah berangkat kerja, kita jadi tidak bisa berangkat sama-sama. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Oh iya, aku dengar kau sudah mendapat kemajuan kasus 5to5. Kris oppa menceritakannya padaku tadi. Kau benar-benar hebat! Ah, aku sampai lupa, bagaimana kemarin lusa? Kau bertemu dengan Luhan di rumahnya? ibunya? nunanya? Rumahnya pasti hebat sekali kan? " cerocos Kyungsoo tanpa henti.Minseok meremas kertas kosong didekatnya dan memasukkannya dengan cepat ke dalam mulut gadis itu untuk menghentikan ocehannya.

" Kembali setelah dua hari menghilang, kau menjadi cerewet seperti burung perkutut.Paman dan bibi memberimu makan apa disana? "

" Kasih sayang dan cinta." jawab Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi yg membuat perut Minseok mendadak terasa mual.

" Astaga, Do Kyungsoo, pergi kau dari hadapanku sekarang juga!Benar-benar menjijikan! "Pintu ruangan kantor Minseok terbuka dan mata gadis itu langsung membelalak lebar saat melihat siapa tamunya siang ini.

" Wah, Tuan Lu, ada perlu apa kau datang kesini? Mau merecokiku lagi? Tugasku untuk melindungimu baru dimulai 3 hari lagi, jadi lebih baik kau tidak muncul dulu

di depanku sampai hari itu tiba."

Kyungsoo menendang kaki Minseok dari bawah meja, merasa bahwa kata-kata gadis itu tidak sopan untuk dilontarkan pada atasan mereka, tapi seperti yang sudah diperkirakannya, Minseok tidak mengacuhkannya sama sekali. Luhan merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas meja dan menjulurkan tubuhnya ke arah

Minseok. Seperti biasa, pria itu mencoba mengintimidasinya lagi.

" Apa lagi sekarang?."Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya tanpa berkata apa-apa dan berjalan mengitari meja sampai tiba di samping Minseok. Dengan cepat dia menarik tangan gadis itu dan memberi tanda agar Kyungsoo mengikuti mereka.

" Yak yak, kau mau membawaku kemana, hah? "Pria itu tidak berkata apa-apa dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya menarik tangan Minseok.Gadis itu bisa merasakan tatapan heran semua pegawai ke arah mereka. Astaga, pasti dia akan menjadi bahan empuk untuk digosipkan selama satu bulan ke depan.

" Masuk." perintah Luhan setelah membukakan pintu mobil Ferrari hitamnya untuk Minseok. Jangan mengira itu adalah perlakuan manis dari seorang pria terhadap wanitanya, karena wajah pria itu jelas menyiratkan pemaksaan.

Pria itu mengemudikan mobilnya gila-gilaan, 180 kilometer perjam di jalanan yang cukup ramai. Minseok dan Kyungsoo juga sering ngebut di jalanan, tapi jika jalanan itu lengang, bukan saat jam-jam sibuk seperti ini. Dan pria itu melakukan tukikan-tukikan mengerikan saat memotong mobil-mobil lain dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Minseok melirik Kyungsoo yang balas menatapnya dengan ketakutan. Sepertinya pria itu bermaksud membunuhnya sekarang atau mungkin nanti setelah sampai di tempat tujuan.

Mobil itu berbelok memasuki sebuah gedung. Saking kencangnya, Minseok bahkan tidak sempat melihat papan nama gedung yg mereka masuki.

" Turun." ujar Luhan singkat dan mulai menarik-narik Minseok lagi.

" Awas kalau tulangku sampai patah gara-gara kelakuanmu! Bisa tidak kau membawaku secara baik-baik, hah? " dumel Minseok.

" Tidak, karena jelas-jelas kau tidak akan ikut denganku secara sukarela."

Minseok mencibir kesal dan menyadari bahwa tatapan para pegawai gedung itu sama dengan tatapan yg didapatkannya di gedung STA tadi.

"Hah, ini bahkan lebih parah lagi." Batin Minseok

Bisa-bisa dia jadi bahan gosipan seKorea.Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Luhan ?

" Kim ahjussi, kau sudah mendapatkan suratnya?" tanya Luhan kepada seorang pria paruh baya yg sudah menanti mereka. Sepertinya itulah asisten pribadi Luhan yang dicurigainya selama ini.

Tampang pria itu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang penjahat, malah terkesan sangat kebapakan. Tidak heran Luhan marah saat Minseok menjadikan pria itu sebagai salah satu tersangkanya.

" Ye. kalian tinggal tanda tangan saja."

" Apa ini?"

" Aku mendaftarkan pernikahan kita. kau tanda tangan saja." ujar Luhan santai sambil menandatangani kertas yang diberkan asistennya tadi.

" Mendaftar... apa? Pernikahan? KITA? " jerit Minseok kaget.

Dia sudah tidak peduli bahwa sudah ada beberapa orang yang mendekat untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan seorang Luhan di tempat seperti ini.

" Haah, aku tahu jadinya akan sesulit ini. Kyungsoo kau tanda tangan di kolom Saksi, aku harus mengurus temanmu ini dulu." kata Luham sambil menyerahkan kertas yang sudah ditandatanganinya tadi pada Kyungsoo yang menatap mereka berdua seolah mereka adalah tontonan paling menarik sedunia.

" Do Kyungsoo awas kalau kau tanda tangan! " kecam Minseok.

" Wah, maaf Minseok-ah , aku harus menuruti perintah atasanku" seru Kyungsoo riang.

" Ini salah satu perintahku sebagai atasanmu." ujar Luhan sambil menundukkan wajahnya ke arah Minseok, berbisik di telinga gadis Itu agar orang-orang yg berkerumun tidak bisa mendengar ucapannya.

" Aku akan menjelaskannya dan aku minta kau tidak berteriak-teriak lagi seperti tadi. Reputasiku dipertaruhkan disini . Kau mengerti? "

" Memangnya apa peduliku kalau imagemu rusak? " bentak Minseok keras kepala.

Tapi melihat tatapan Luhan yang seperti siap membunuhnya, dia terpaksa mengatupkan mulutnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

" Jelaskan. " ujar Minseok akhirnya.

" Kau tahu isi wasiat ayahku jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskan Padamu kenapa aku tiba-tiba ingin menikah. dan kenapa aku memilihmu, itu seharusnya sudah bisa kau tebak.Aku hanya mengenal dua gadis sejauh ini, nunaku dan kau. Karna aku tidak mungkin menikahi nunaku sendiri, jadi aku memilihmu. Setidaknya asal-usulmu sudah jelas dan ibuku juga sangat menyukaimu. Lagipula kau ditugaskan untuk melindungiku, bukankah akan lebih mudah jika kau menjadi Istriku dan tinggal bersamaku? Kau bisa mengawasiku 24 jam penuh. Menarik kan? "

" Sama sekali tidak menarik." desis Minseok.

" Kau pikir pernikahan itu main-main, hah? "

" Lebih cepat kau menemukan siapa pelaku pembunuhan ayahku, maka lebih cepat pula kau bisa kabur dariku. Dan kalau kau mau tahu, aku sudah menelpon ibumu untuk meminta izin dan sudah menjelaskan alasan kenapa aku menikahimu. Dan dia terdengar senang sekali."

" Mworago? kau menjelaskan alasan kau menikahiku dan ibuku menyetujuinya dengan senang hati? "

" Tepat sekali. Dia bahkan menyuruhku untuk memaksamu jika kau menolak. Kau boleh menelponnya kalau tidak percaya. "

Luhan tentu saja serius dengan ucapannya. Dia menjelaskan segala hal pada ibu Minseok, persis seperti apa yang sudah dikatakannya pada gadis itu. Tapi tentu saja dia mengungkapkan perasaannya secara jujur pada sahabat ibunya Itu. Bahwa dia akan mempertahankan pernikahan mereka selama mungkin, tidak peduli bagaimanapun perasaan gadis itu terhadapnya.

Dan dia meminta ibu Minseok untuk menyembunyikan fakta Itu sampai dia sendiri yang mengatakannya pada Minseok. Walaupun tidak jelas kapan hal itu akan terjadi .Dia selalu merasa sulit untuk berbicara baik-baik pada gadis di hadapannya ini.Luhan memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Minseok yang terlihat sedikit ragu dengan pendiriannya, sehingga dengan sengaja Luhan menyodorkan kertas tadi ke depan Minseok.

" Tanda tangan atau aku akan menarikmu ke depan altar dan memaksa pendeta menikahkan kita sekarang juga. " ujar Luhan tajam.

" Aku sudah gila! " cetus Minseok sambil merebut kertas dari tangan Luhan dan mencoretkan tanda tangannya disana.

" Menjadi istrimu? Ya Tuhan, aku pasti terkena kutukan! "Luhan mengabaikan omelan Minseok dan merengkuh wajah gadis itu sampai menatapnya.

" Dengar baik-baik , aku memberimu peringatan awal.Kalau sampai kau jatuh cinta padaku, aku akan pastikan bahwa kau akan menyandang status sebagai istriku sampai mati.Jadi berhati-hatilah , Nyonya Lu"

To Be Continue

Panggil Nuna ya jangan panggil Thor hehe oke * Lebih suka XiuHan Genre apa? Jawab ya jawab dong

P.s : Kenapa ya ngedit di FFN padahal Upload berhasil tapi pas dibuka gtu lagi?


	8. Chapter 8

2060 When The World is Yours

Yuli Pritania

LuMin ver

Chapter 8

Happy Reading~

" Menarikku ke Kantor registrasi pernikahan, menyodoriku surat pendaftaran pernikahan untuk ditandatangani, dan memaksaku menjadi istrinya. Bahkan dia menelpon ibuku untuk meminta restu! Pria itu benar-benar sudah tidak waras! Cih, siapa yg mau jadi istrinya? Dibayar berapapun juga aku tidak mau! " dumel Minseok tanpa henti, menyebabkan Kyungsoo

harus menutup telinganya yg terancam tuli mendengar suara gadis itu.

" Tapi sekarang kau sudah sah menjadi istrinya di mata Negara, jadi tutup mulutmu dan terimalah semuanya dengan senang hati. Gadis manapun akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan posisimu sekarang. Seperti ada ruginya saja menjadi istri pria itu. Coba beritahu aku dimana letak kerugiannya kecuali kenyataan bahwa kau akan terjerat pesonanya? Hmm? Kim Min Seok? Ah, ani,

sekarang Kau kan sudah menjadi Nyonya Lu. Lu Min Seok. Nama itu terdengar lebih baik."

" Diam kau! Astaga, bagaimana mungkin ibuku menyetujui ini semua? membiarkan putrinya terjebak dalam pernikahan konspirasi seperti ini? Orang tua macam apa dia? "

"Kapan ya Luhan akan menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan kalian? Pasti itu akan

menjadi pesta pernikahan paling mewah di seluruh dunia. Benar tidak? Kau akan memakai gaun pengantin yang cantik dan suamimu akan terlihat tampan dalam balutan jas hitamnya. Kalian berdua akan menjadi pasangan paling spektakuler di dunia. Haah, coba bayangkan berapa banyak kekayaan yg Kau miliki saat ini Minseok-ah. Kau bisa membeli apapun yang kau inginkan." seru Kyungsoo dengan wajah berbinar-binar tanpa mengacuhkan omelan Minseok sama sekali.

" Kau! Aaaargh!!! kalau aku sedang bernafsu membunuh, kaulah orang pertama yang akan aku cari! Ya Tuhan, kata pernikahan bahkan tidak ada dalam kamus hidupku! Dan dia berhasil membuatku mengalaminya! Aku akan menembak kepalanya kalau sampai dia mencari gara-gara denganku!"

" Lihat, suamimu datang! Beruntung sekali kau bisa menikah dengan pria semenawan itu. Membuatku iri saja." komentar Kyungsoo sambil mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Luhan dan asistennya yang baru saja melangkah keluar dari Kantor registrasi pernikahan itu.

Minseok memang memilih menunggu di mobil karena tangannya sangat gatal untuk memukul sesuatu jika lebih lama lagi melihat wajah menyebalkan pria itu.

" Ini buku nikahmu. Awas kalau kau sampai menghilangkannya! "Minseok mendelik mendengar ucapan pria itu. Dia merebut buku kecil itu dengan kasar dan memasukkannya sembarangan ke dalam tas.

"Bisakah kau berbicara denganku baik-baik tanpa mengancamku seperti yang selalu kau lakukan? "

" Tidak ada gunanya bagiku. Setidaknya dampak ancamanku lebih meyakinkan." jawab Luhan acuh sambil membuka pintu mobil, meninggalkan gadis itu berdiri kesal di luar.

" Kau mau pulang atau tidak? Istriku? "

Minseok membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan pria itu, tapi hanya sedetik, karena didetik itu juga Luhan langsung tertawa keras seraya menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

Dan disaat yang bersamaan, Minseok bisa melihat jelas Kyungsoo yang melongo dengan mulut ternganga lebar di kursi belakang.Yeah, melihat Luhan tertawa seperti itu, mungkin perlu masuk Guinnes Book of Record.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luhan melirik gadis yang duduk di sampingnya diam-diam.Hari ini gadis itu tampak cantik dengan blus Putih pas padanya dan celana warna kaki yang

membalut kaki jenjangnya.Penampilan sempurna untuk sebuah pernikahan yg mengejutkan.

Bukan maksudnya menikahi gadis itu dengan cara seperti ini. Rencana yang sudah disusunnya bertahun-tahun yang lalu adalah melamar gadis itu secara baik-baik ke keluarganya dan menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan sesuai apa yang diinginkannya, bukannya menarik gadis itu ke Kantor registrasi pernikahan dan mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka begitu saja.

Tapi sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu buruk mengingat dia memang bermaksud mengikat gadis itu bersamanya secepat mungkin, karena Luhan tahu akan membutuhkan waktu lama jika ia

harus melakukan tahap-tahap hubungan normal seperti biasa.Membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta dulu padanya, yang mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun, baru setelah itu menikahinya.

Memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuat perut pria itu bergolak hebat. Bukankah caranya sekarang jauh lebih cepat dan praktis. Setidaknya gadis Itu sudah sah menjadi miliknya. Dan dia tidak akan bersaing dengan siapapun untuk mendapatkan gadis itu, belum lagi

kemungkinan besar bahwa gadis itu akan kabur lagi ke Amerika.

Akan menjadi hal yang sulit untuk menariknya pulang ke Korea. Jadi menikahinya secara paksa seperti ini adalah jalan keluar yang terbaik. Menurutnya.

" Hari ini juga kau pindah ke rumah" ujar Luhan dengan mata tetap tertuju ke jalan. Dia bisa perasaan gerakan cepat kepala gadis itu dan matanya langsung mengarah pada Luhan, menatap pria itu tajam.

" HAH!!! sudah cukup aku menandatangani surat laknat itu dan sekarang kau memintaku tinggal bersamamu? SHIREO!!! "

" Menurutmu apa kata orang jika aku membiarkan Istriku tinggal terpisah dariku? Aku akan dianggap sebagai suami tidak bertanggung jawab dan jika orang-orang di kantor registrasi pernikahan tadi diwawancara, aku yakin mereka pasti dengan senang hati bercerita bahwa aku sudah menarikmu dengan paksa, berdebat tentang tanda tangan, dan entah ancaman apa yang aku lakukan, kau setuju menandatangani kertas itu."

" Memang itu yang terjadi! Dan dengar, kalau kau mau seseorang yang mau menuruti apa saja perkataanmu, kau salah orang! Aku tidak akan tunduk padamu begitu saja! kau mengerti? jadi lebih baik kau ceraikan aku dan cari gadis lain!."

Luhan menepikan mobilnya dengan bunyi berdecit yg memekakkan telinga, jelas dengan sengaja dia melakukannya, walaupun mereka sudah sampai didepan apartemen Minseok dan Kyungsoo. Minseok tidak habis pikir dari mana pria Itu mengetahui tempat tinggalnya. Tapi tidak heran juga, sepertinya tidak ada rahasia yg tidak diketahui pria itu di bumi ini.

" Bereskan barang-barangmu sekarang, nanti aku akan mengirim mobil barang kesini dan mengangkut semuanya ke rumahku. Pastikan kau siap berangkat jam tujuh, nanti aku akan menjemputmu. Kyungsoo-sshi " panggil Luhan sambil menoleh ke bangku belakang.

" Ne?" seru Kyungsoo, sedikit terkejut karena pria itu mengajaknya bicara.

" Kau tidak keberatan kan tinggal sendirian di apartemen ini? "

" Ah, ye, gwaenchana. Sama sekali tidak ada masalah. Bahkan aku senang bisa lepas dari Istrimu itu."Minseok mendelik ke arah Kyungsoo, penasaran dengan label sahabat yang disandang gadis itu

selama ini.Apa sahabat memperlakukanmu seperti itu? Mengirimmu kepada orang jahat?

" Bantu dia membereskan barang-barangnya, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

" Dengan senang hati." jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebar sambil membuka pintu mobil.

" Sampai jumpa, Luhan-sshi."Luhan mengangguk singkat dan dengan cepat menahan tangan Minseok yang baru beranjak untuk turun dari mobil. Gadis itu berbalik kearahnya dengan wajah malas dan kesal.

" Cerai, mencari gadis lain, atau apapun yang ada di otakmu itu, tidak akan pernah aku lakukan. Silahkan berharap aku mengajukan kata cerai, tapi itu tidak akan terjadi.Kau pikir kenapa aku memilihmu menjadi Istriku? kau tidak mendengarkan apa yg teman-temanmu katakan? Bukankah mereka bisa menebak dengan tepat apa yang terjadi saat aku

menatapmu? Bukankah nunaku sudah menyiratkan dengan jelas apa isi otakku? Atau kau terlalu bodoh sampai aku harus menyatakan semuanya sendiri? Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan saja.Aku juga tidak terlalu baik hati sampai mau mempermalukan diriku di depan gadis yang saat ini sedang menaruh namaku di daftar paling atas orang yang dibencinya. "

Luhan melepaskan cekalannya, tapi Minseok sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempat duduknya.Kata-kata pria itu membanjiri otaknya seperti air bah dan dia, seperti kata pria itu, dengan

bodohnya tidak bisa menguraikan kalimat Itu satu persatu sampai bisa dimengertinya. Sampai ada satu kesimpulan yg bisa diterima dengan akal sehatnya. Karena dari apa yang dicerna otaknya saat ini, hanya ada satu pengertian dari kata-kata tadi dan dia merasa tidak bisa menerima hal tersebut dengan logikanya.

Pria itu... menyukainya? Bukankah... itu adalah hal paling mustahil yg pernah didengarnya?Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuka pintu mobil. Berada di dekat pria itu membuatnya gila. Lama-lama seperti ini, bisa-bisa peringatan yang diberikan pria itu

sebelumnya akan terjadi, dan dia sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Peringatan bahwa pria itu tidak akan melepaskannya seumur hidup jika Minseok jatuh cinta padanya.

" Dan Minseok-ah" ucap Luhan menggantung, membuat gadis itu menoleh lagi padanya.

Dia sedikit terpana saat melihat mata pria itu menatapnya serius, dan kata-kata berikutnya yang keluar dari mulut pria itu, berhasil membuat kakinya bergetar , tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya dengan benar seperti biasanya.

" Senang akhirnya bisa menjadikanmu istriku."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Kenapa aku harus memakai kain sialan ini?." seru Minseok tak terima saat melihat penampilannya di depan cermin.

Kain sialan yg dimaksudnya adalah gaun selutut berwarna salem yg dipakaikan paksa oleh Kyungsoo ketubuhnya.

Gadis itu bahkan berhasil menjejali wajah Minseok dengan sapuan make up walaupun teman seapartemennya itu tidak henti-hentinya berteriak dari tadi.

" Tentu saja untuk membuat suamimu terpesona dan mertua juga kakak iparmu juga merasa bangga memiliki menantu dan adik ipar sepertimu." sahut Kyungsoo santai sambil menyelsaikan pekerjaannya membuat jalinan longgar dari rambut panjang Minseok .

" Aku akan membunuhmu! Benar-benar membunuhmu! "

"Wah, aku takut sekali! " jerit Kyungsoo seraya memasang wajah ketakutan, Kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah kesal Minseok.

" Aku akan menghabisimu nanti! Apa kau tidak melihat wajahku seperti badut yg terkena cairan kimia warna-warni itu? "

" Itu kan pendapatmu. Lihat saja pendapat Luhan nanti. Aku yakin dia akan terpaku setidaknya sedetik saat melihat penampilanmu."

" Memangnya apa peduliku dengan pria sialan itu? "

" Ya ya sesukamulah Nyonya Lu. Ini pakai sepatumu." suruh Kyungsoo. Dia menyodorkan high heels. Berwarna senada kepada Minseok yang langsung menatapnya dengan raut wajah ngeri.

" Tidak mau! Cukup dengan gaun dan dandanan menjijikan ini! Kau mau aku tersandung sepanjang jalan dengan memakai sepatu itu, hah? "

Kyungsoo merengut tapi membenarkan perkataan gadis itu dalam hati. Minseok pernah memakai high heels untuk pertama kalinya saat ada pesta ulang tahun KIA di Amerika dan semua orang diwajibkan memakai setelan resmi.

Gadis itu menyerah dan setuju mencoba high heels untuk kali pertama dan hasilnya Kyungsoo harus memegangi Minseok sepanjang pesta dan memastikan agar gadis itu tidak terjatuh, sampai akhirnya dengan sengaja Minseok memukulkan sepatu itu ke dinding dan mematahkan haknya.

" Baiklah, sepertinya aku punya sepatu tanpa hak yg mungkin cocok untukmu. Dan tidak, tidak ada sepatu kets malam ini." kata Kyungsoo memperingatkan saat melihat ekspresi gadis itu.

Minseok menjulurkan lidahnya kesal saat Kyungsoo menghilang ke kamarnya. Dia memperhatikan bayangannya lagi di cermin. Sebenarnya hasil Karya Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak buruk, bahkan jauh dari kata menjijikan.

Yang Minseok tidak suka adalah , apa gunanya dia berdandan seperti ini untuk pria itu? Bagaimana kalau pria itu malah menertawakannya. Dan merasa bahwa Minseok dengan sengaja menggodanya? Astaga, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Minseok ingin memuntahkan cemilan yang tadi dimakannya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luhan menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gedung apartemen gadis itu.Dia

menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada salah satu pegawai yg menanti di depan pintu dan berjalan masuk.Berkali-kali dia berhenti karena baik pegawai ataupun manajer di apartemen mewah Itu

menyapanya dengan ramah.Tidak heran, karena gedung Itu adalah miliknya.

Luhan berhenti di depan pintu kamar Minseok dan memencet belnya pelan. Dia menunggu selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya pintu Itu terbuka dan Kyungsoo muncul dari dalam.

" Ah, kau sudah datang, Luhan-sshi! Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggilkan istrimu" seru Kyungsoo riang

" Kau mau masuk?"

" Tidak,disini saja. panggil saja gadis itu keluar." tolak Luhan. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan bergegas masuk ke kamarnya Minseok.

" Suamimu sudah datang! " ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengedipkan matanya.

" Hei, kau goda dia dan buat anak yg banyak dengannya. Anak kalian pasti akan menawan sekali."Mata Minseok melebar saat mendengar ucapan sahabatnya Itu. Dengan emosi dia

mendorong kepala Kyungsoo dan mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu tanpa ampun.

" YAK!!! " teriak Kyungsoo kesal, tapi Minseok sudah melarikan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum gadis itu sempat membalasnya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Ayo berangkat " ujar Minseok setelah sampai di samping Luhan yang berdiri bersandar di dinding dengan wajah menunduk.

Tiba-tiba Minseok memikirkan kapan pria Itu akan terlihat manusiawi di matanya?

Walaupun dalam kondisi biasa seperti itupun, pria itu tetap terlihat menawan dan penampilannya tidak sesuai untuk berada di tempat biasa seperti ini.

Luhan mendongak dan untuk waktu yg cukup lama dia terpaku melihat gadis yang berdiri didepannya itu. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menemukan fokusnya yang mendadak

hilang dan memaki dalam hati.

Sial, kenapa gadis ini harus terlihat semempesona itu di matanya?

Luhan menahan lidahnya sendiri untuk berkomentar dan berjalan mendahului Minseok yang mengikutinya dari belakang.Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya karena Luhan tidak berkata apa-apa sama sekali.

Bahkan menyapanyapun tidak. Orang macam apa suaminya ini?Mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam lift yang membawa mereka menuju lantai satu dalam keadaan hening tanpa suara.

Minseok menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding lift dan berusaha memikirkan pembunuhan yang sedang diusutnya untuk mengalihkan pikiran dari kegugupannya berada di satu tempat

sempit bersama pria itu.

Mendadak udara terasa sangat panas dan gadis itu merasa tidak nyaman.

Minseok terkesiap kaget saat tiba-tiba Luhan berbalik dan dengan cepat menyudutkannya sampai tidak ada celah antara tubuh pria itu dengan tubuhnya. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa keadaan ini membuat jantungnya berdetak gila-gilaan, bahkan untuk menarik nafas saja nyaris mustahil.

" Saat memutuskan untuk berdandan seperti ini, apa kau tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku tergoda?" tanya Luhan tanpa basa-basi.Mata Minseok membulat mendengar pertanyaan pria itu. Otaknya tidak bisa digunakan untuk berpikir dan hembusan nafas pria itu di wajahnya malah membuat semuanya menjadi semakin berantakan.

" Kau tidak memikirkannya, kan?" sergah Luhan dengan suara serak.

" Lain kali, jika kau memang tidak bermaksud menggoda, pikir-pikir dulu untuk tampil terlalu cantik didepanku

jika kau tidak mau aku menyerangmu."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Minseok-ah!!!Astaga, aku kaget sekali saat Luhan memberitahuku bahwa dia sudah menikahimu!" seru Ji Min sambil memeluk Minseok singkat dan menariknya masuk ke ruang tamu.

Luhan mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada

punggung gadis itu, sedikit merutuki dirinya karena sempat-sempatnya hampir kehilangan kendali di lift tadi.

" Aigoo, adik iparku sudah datang! Kau akan tinggal disini kan?" tanya Lu Na yang baru keluar dari dapur.

" Ye, eonni. "

" Tidak usah bersikap formal begitu padaku, sekarang kan kita satu keluarga!" sergah Lu Na.

" Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sengaja berdandan secantik ini untuk Luhan?" bisiknya sambil menyikut bahu Minseok.

" Anieyo! tadi teman seapartemenku memaksa untuk mendandaniku."

" Begitu? Tapi sepertinya adikku tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya darimu." ujar Luna sambil mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Luhan yang memang sedang menatap Minseok, membuat gadis itu teringat dengan insiden di lift tadi lagi. Mendadak wajah Minseok memerah dan dia langsung memalingkan mukanya ke arah lain.

" Aigoo, kalian berdua manis sekali! Hei, ayo kita makan malam. Kau belum makan kan?"

" Aku akan mengantarnya ke kamar dulu, biar dia bisa meletakan barang-barangnya disana. Nanti kami kembali lagi." potong Luhan.Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari nuna ataupun ibunya, dia meraih tangan Minseok dan menarik gadis itu keluar rumah.

Benar perkiraan Minseok waktu itu, rumah di samping bangunan besar Ini adalah rumah yang ditempati Luhan.

Dia jadi heran sendiri untuk apa satu rumah besar dengan berpuluh-puluh kamar hanya dihuni oleh satu orang saja?Baru melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumah itu, Minseok sudah melongo melihat interiornya.

Persis seperti interior yang akan ditemukan di hotel-hotel bintang lima terkenal di Perancis. Dan jika Minseok bertanya tempat seperti apa yang membuat Luhan terlihat sesuai

di dalamnya, rumah inilah jawabannya. Semua hal di ruangan ini terlihat sangat cocok dengan penampilan maskulin pria itu dan dia tidak keberatan untuk mengakuinya.Mereka naik ke lantai dua sampai akhirnya Luhan berhenti di depan sebuah kamar dan membuka pintunya.

" Ini kamarmu. Barang-barangmu yg diambil tadi siang sudah disusun disini. Kau bisa meletakkan barang bawaanmu itu dan kembali ke rumah ibu." ujar Luhan sambil mengedikkan dagunya ke arah tas besar yang dibawa Minseok sejak tadi.

" Itu pintu apa?" tanya Minseok, merujuk pada dua pintu yang terletak berseberangan di kamar itu.

" Yang itu pintu kamar mandi." kata Luhan, menunjuk pintu yang terletak di sebelah kiri.

" Yang itu pintu kamarku."

" Mwo?" jerit Minseok kaget.

" Apa?" tanya Luhan ketus.

" Kau mau protes? Apa kau lupa tugasmu untuk melindungiku? Dengan pengaturan kamar seperti ini tugasmu akan menjadi lebih mudah. Lagi pula aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan kamar yang terpisah untukmu. Kau Tidak mau sekamar denganku kan? Nanti kalau ibu curiga kau bisa langsung masuk ke kamarku dan berakting sebagai seorang Istri

normal. Dia tidak tahu bahwa kamarku di rumah ini terdiri dari dua ruangan."

" Aku menjadi pihak yang dirugikan disini! Kau bisa seenaknya masuk ke kamarku dan bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu?"

" Terjadi sesuatu apa? " tanya Luhan sambil menyeringai.

" Kalau terjadi sesuatu paling-paling kau hamil." ujar Luhan santai dan berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan Minseok yang membeku di tempatnya.

" YAK!!! KAU!!! "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Aku menemukan fakta bahwa 23 orang gadis itu atheis. Itu satu persamaan mendasar pada mereka. Aku melakukan perintahmu untuk menyelidiki beberapa sekte dan perkumpulan agama, juga beberapa perkumpulan lain termasuk persatuan atheis di seluruh dunia. Ada nama-nama mereka di daftar beberapa perkumpulan yg berbeda. Ini menjawab

laporan kenapa mereka menjadi incaran si pembunuh" lapor Suho. Minseok menyerap infomasi itu dan mengangguk paham.

" Bagaimana mungkin pembunuh sialan itu bisa menemukan 23 wanita berdarah campuran yang semuanya berhubungan dengan KIA? Dan kau menuduh mereka atheis? Entah pembunuh itu yg terlalu pintar atau kau yg membuat kesimpulan sembarangan" ujar Kyungsoo sambil melirik Suho sinis.

Minseok mendesah kesal dan melempar pena yg sedang dipegangnya ke atas meja, menimbulkan bunyi keras yang membuat kedua orang itu terlonjak kaget dan memandang Minseok bingung.

" Hentikan aura permusuhan kalian berdua atau aku akan melempar kalian keluar ruangan sekarang juga! Kita disini untuk menuntaskan kasus pembunuhan yang sulit dan kepalaku

sudah cukup sakit tanpa perlu ditambahi permasalahan pribadi kalian berdua! Tolong profesional sedikit dan berhenti menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan membunuh! kalian mengerti?"

" Ye" gumam mereka berdua serempak

" Kris oppa, laporanmu? "

" Sepertinya kita sudah dekat pada pembunuhnya." ujar Kris semangat.

" Aku mengumpulkan data burona KIA 3 tahun terakhir, satu tahun sebelum pembunuhan pertama terjadi, juga data buronan yg diburu orang tua para gadis itu.Aku sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa semua orang tua para gadis itu memiliki satu buronan yang sama dalam data mereka.Aku menganulir nama-nama buronan mereka sampai mendapatkan satu nama itu.Kau juga mengenalnya Minseok-ah, buronan pertama yang kau bunuh dalam tugas pertamamu. Shim Dae Ho. "

Minseok mengerjap dan merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di telapak tangannya.Tentu saja dia ingat nama itu.Saat itu adalah tugas pertamanya di KIA, memburu seorang pengedar narkoba yang terkenal licin dalam menjalankan aksinya.Mereka berhasil mengetahui tempat transaksi pria itu dan datang kesana dengan persenjataan lengkap, mengingat banyaknya anak buah yang melindungi Dae Ho.

Akhirnya Minseok berhasil menangkap pria itu tanpa menggunakan senjata yg dibawanya, tapi pria itu memberontak dan melepaskan tembakan yang nyaris mengenai lengan bagian atas Minseok sehingga gadis itu terpaksa menembak dengan maksud melumpuhkan De Ho, tapi

pria itu mengelak dan peluru itu tembus tepat mengenai jantungnya sehingga dia tewas di tempat.

" Lalu mengapa dia membunuh banyak gadis jika tujuannya ialah aku? " tanya Minseok bingung.

" Memangnya siapa bilang kau termasuk buruan yang diincarnya? Kau tidak termasuk dalam ciri-ciri manapun yang sama dengan 23 gadis itu. Pria itu memiliki pola khusus dan sepertinya dia tidak akan membunuh sembarangan. Orang tua gadis-gadis itu diketahui hampir berhasil menangkap Dae Ho tapi pria itu selalu bisa lolos. Aku rasa Dae

Ho hanya salah satu alasan, tujuan utamanya adalah mengenyahkan orang-orang yang kafir menurut agamanya. "

Minseok mengangguk walaupun otaknya malah berpikir sebaliknya.Yang terbaik selalu disisakan paling akhir. Minseok adalah tujuan utama karena dialah yg membunuh Dae ho. Gadis-gadis itu hanya

menu pembukanya saja.

Baiklah sialan, kau buru aku dan aku akan menangkapmu dan memastikan kau membusuk di penjara, batin gadis itu.

Pintu ruang rapat mereka menjeblak terbuka dan Luhan masuk dengan tangan yang terbenam di saku celananya,menunjukkan wajah dinginnya yang menyebalkan.Minseok menggeram kesal karena rapatnya diinterupsi sehingga dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menuding pria itu dengan telunjuknya.

" Hari ini aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu. Keluar! " Luhan mengangkat bahunya santai dengan bibir mencibir.

" Rapatmu sudah selesai.Laporan mereka hanya sebatas itu. "

" Dari mana kau tahu? "

" Mereka semua diwajibkan melaporkan semuanya padaku dulu sebelum melapor padamu.Kau pikir dari mana mereka mendapatkan data data rahasia itu kalau bukan dariku? "Minseok mendelik ke arah Kris dan Suho yang balas menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa, membuat tangannya gatal untuk mencekik mereka berdua.

" Tidak baik jika pengantin baru bertengkar. Hai adik ipar, senang bertemu denganmu! " gurau Kris sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Luhan yang mengangguk sopan.

Minseok menggembungkan pipinya melihat tingkah orang-orang itu. Nyaris seluruh penjuru korea ataupun dunia tahu bahwa mereka telah menikah kemarin siang.Semua acara berita di Tv menayangkannya secara besar-besaran, termasuk semua majalah dan koran yang terbit hari ini.

Semua bertanya siapa Minseok sampai bisa membuat Luhan menikahinya dan dia harus menahan emosinya karena saat masuk kantor tadi, semua pegawai melemparkan tatapan ingin tahu dan tidak sedikit yang memberi selamat padanya.

" Mau apa kau? " tanya Minseok, menelan makian yang ingin dilontarkannya kepada pria itu.

"Mengajakmu mencari cincin dan gaun pengantin.Ibu menyuruhku menikahimu."

Rasanya Minseok ingin ditelan bumi sekarang. Saat makan malam di hari pertamanya tinggal di rumah itu semalam, ibu dan nuna Luhan mendesaknya untuk menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan yang menyiratkan sebuah kemewahan dan jumlah tamu yg membludak.

Minseok tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa dia menyukai kedua wanita itu dan tidak bisa menolak permintaan mereka sama dengan kenyataan bahwa di tidak pernah bisa menolak apapun yang diinginkan ibunya.

Ditambah lagi Ibu Luhan menelpon ibunya di Amerika dan menyuruh satu-satunya

keluarganya itu yang tersisa itu untuk membujuknya menyetujui keinginan mereka. Gadis itu menjadi tidak berdaya di tengah para wanita yang sangat bersemangat itu.

" Woa, kalian benar-benar akan menyelenggarakan pesta,ya? " seru Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan.

" Kau mau ikut atau tidak? Kau pikir berapa banyak rapat yang harus kukorbankan untuk meluangkan waktuku kesini? " sergah Luhan.

" Salahmu sendiri kenapa menikahiku! "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minseok memandang cincin-cincin yang terpajang di etalase toko perhiasan kesembilan yang mereka masuki dengan semangat yang sudah mencapai titik terendah. Dia tidak suka berkeliling untuk beebelanja seperti ini, sama tidak sukanya dengan bau rumah sakit yang

sangat dibencinya.

Gadis itu memilih duduk di bangku tinggi yang disediakan dan menatap deretan cincin kawin itu tanpa minat, sedangkan Luhan berdiri di sampingnya dengan ekspresi yg sama.Mata Minseok tertuju pada sebuah cincin bermata berlian yang terletak mencolok di tengah cincin-cincin lainnya.

Dia menyukai desain cincin itu, mewah tapi tetap terkesan sederhana dan elegan. Sekali lihat dia langsung bisa menebak bahwa harga cincin itu pasti mencekik leher.Tapi apa gunanya memiliki suami dengan harta melimpah di berbagai belahan dunia jika tidak untuk dihambur-hamburkan?

" Yang itu saja. " ujar Luhan tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk cincin yang dilihat Minseok itu ke penjaga toko, seolah pria itu bisa membaca pikirannya.

" Langsung bilang padaku kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu, jangan hanya melihatnya saja seolah kau ingin menelan benda itu bulat-bulat. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Gaun kelima dan tidak ada satupun yg kau sukai? Memangnya seleramu berpengaruh untukku? " teriak Minseok marah dengan emosi yang sudah sampai mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Dia menghabiskan tiga jam terakhir dengan mencoba gaun-gaun pengantin yang tersedia di butik itu dengan kebosanan yg sudah mencapai titik maksimum dan Luhan selalu menggelengkan kepalanya setiap kali dia keluar dari kamar ganti.

" Terlalu banyak renda, pita, dan entah apa namanya. Kau sendiri juga tidak nyaman, kan ? "Minseok membenarkan perkataan pria itu dalam hati.

Dia memang tidak suka dengan gaun-gaun sebelumnya karena terlalu banyak tetek bengek yg menempel di gaun-gaun itu.Tapi yang diinginkannya sekarang hanyalah cepat terbebas dari semua ini dan tidur di rumah.

" Kau tidak punya gaun sederhana? Yang biasa saja? Mewah tapi tidak merepotkan? " tanya Luhan kepada pegawai toko yang membantu Minseok mencoba gaun-gaun tadi.

" Saya rasa kami punya gaun keluaran terbaru yg mungkin cocok, tuan. Tunggu sebentar. "

Minseok menghentakkan kakinya dan mengikuti wanita itu masuk lagi ke ruang ganti.Dia menunjukkan foto sebuah gaun kepada Minseok dan meminta persetujuan gadis itu.

Gaun itu jauh lebih baik dari lima gaun sebelumnya. Tidak terlalu banyak renda dan hiasan seperti yang dikatakan Luhan tadi.Dan bahannya terlihat ringan, jadi Minseok tidak akan kerepotan saat memakainya nanti.Minseok mengangguk dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, menunggu wanita itu kembali membantu Minseok mencoba gaun yang ditunjukkannya tadi.

Gadis itu menggretakkan giginya

sampai bergemeletukan, memikirkan bagaimana reaksi pria itu saat dia keluar dari kamar ganti tadi. Awas saja kalau pria itu tidak menyukai gaun yang terakhir ini! Dia akan kabur pulang dan merendam tubuhnya di bawah siraman air dingin untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yg sudah terasa meledak-ledak.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luhan mendongak dan mengalihkan pandangan dari asistennya yang sedang membacakan hasil rapat dari layar communicator-nya saat tirai ruang ganti itu terbuka.Lima gaun terakhir yg dipakai gadis itu sangat indah tentu saja, lagipula menurutnya gadis itu akan terlihat cantik dengan baju apapun yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Luhan mengatakan tidak suka hanya karena dia tahu bahwa gadis itu tidak menyukai sesuatu yang berlebihan dan

pria itu bertekad hanya akan mengatakan iya terhadap apapun yang diinginkan gadis itu.

Dan sekarang... saat gadis itu berdiri dihadapannya dengan gaun elegan berwarna broken white yg membalut tubuhnya dengan anggun, Luhan nyaris tidak bisa mengedipkan mata dan mengontrol ekspresinya agar tidak terlihat memalukan.

" Nanti aku hubungi lagi." ujar Luhan dan dengan cepat mematikan communicator-nya.Dia berdiri dan melangkah ke depan Minseok dan dengan terang-terangan membiarkan matanya menelusuri tubuh gadis itu dari kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Tanpa cacat dan begitu memukau.

" Kau masih tidak suka? " tanya Minseok dengan suara pelan.

Mendadak saja gadis itu merasa gugup dengan pandangan Luhan yang terarah padanya. Dia selalu menyukai mata itu, lebih tepatnya cara pria itu menatapnya. Hal yg seharusnya tidak dirasakan gadis itu sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba Luhan mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Minseok dalam sentuhan ringan, membuat gadis itu lagi-lagi terpaku, terlalu kaku untuk bergerak. Bola matanya membulat saat pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan. Minseok

bahkan bisa merasakan nafas Luhan yang berhembus keluar dari mulutnya di bibirnya sendiri.

" 14 tahun yang nyaris terasa sia-sia karena tidak ingat apa-apa. Tapi mengingat apa yang aku lihat saat ini, hal itu ternyata memang pantas untuk diperjuangkan. " bisik Luhan lirih

" Gadis bodoh, aku sudah seterus terang ini apa kau masih tidak bisa membaca perasaanku juga? "

To be continue

aplikasi FFN eror kah? ngedit gitu terus dari tadi padahal gak di kasih spasi tau-tau ada sendiri . Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamannya …


	9. Chapter 9

2060 When The World is Yours

Yuli Pritania

Lu Min ver

Chapter 9

Minseok's Apartment, Seoul

07.00 AM

" Ayo berangkat! Kau ini bagaimana? Hari ini pernikahanmu! Tapi kenapa kau bersikap seperti akan dikirim ke tiang gantungan? " seru Kyungsoo habis kesabaran sambil menyikut lengan Minseok yang masih betah duduk di atas sofa.

Gadis itu bersikeras tidur di apartemen dan tidak mau pulang ke rumah suaminya dengan alasan aneh tentang pengantin yang tidak boleh saling bertemu sebelum mengucapkan janji di depan altar.

" Pernikahannya kan jam 9 "

" Tapi kau harus didandani dulu, babo! "

" Kenapa aku tidak boleh pakai baju ini saja? " tukas Minseok cuek, merujuk pada blus biru muda dan celana jin putih yang sedang dipakainya.

" Aish, gadis ini benar-benar sudah gila dan tidak waras! Cepat bangun atau aku akan menyeretmu kesana! "Minseok baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk mengajukan protes lagi saat communicator-nya berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

" Nona Kim, kami diperintahkan untuk menghubungi langsung jika terjadi pembunuhan 5to5 lagi dan saat ini kami baru menemukan mayat seorang gadis yg disalib di sebuah apartemen di kawasan Myeongdeong. Anda orang pertama yg kami hubungi sebelum kami menghubungi bagian lain dan melaporkan pembunuhan ini. "

" Baik aku segera kesana " tukas Minseok cepat

" YAK! Hari ini pernikahamu! Lupakan pembunuh sialan itu dulu! "

" Masih 2 jam lagi. Tidak apa-apa jika kita ke lokasi dulu. Apa kau takut dengan Luhan? Biar aku yang menghadapinya nanti "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apartment, Myeongdeong, Seoul

07.45

Minseok berusaha mengendalikan rasa mual yang menghantamnya saat melihat genangan darah di lantai. Dia tahu bahwa pembunuh itu selalu menyedot semua darah korbannya sampai habis dan membiarkan semuanya tercecer di lokasi, tapi ini pertama kalinya dia melihat langsung ke TKP, jadi tidak heran jika dia nyaris muntah saat melihatnya.

" Aish, pria itu benar-benar sudah gila! Psikopat tidak waras! " komentar Kyungsoo sambil menutup hidungnya.

Minseok menatap mayat gadis yang masih tersalib dengan pasak menusuk lengan dan kakinya. Rambut panjang terjuntai menutupi wajah dan ada sisa-sisa tusukan, goresan, dan bekas darah yang sudah mengering di tubuh polosnya.

Mata Minseok tertarik pada gulungan kertas yang tercengkram di tangan gadis itu.

Sepertinya itu sebuah pesan dan semacamnya yang ditinggalkan penjahat itu disana.

Minseok mengabaikan rasa mualnya dan berjalan menginjak genangan darah di lantai menuju mayat gadis itu. Waktu dia mendekat, masih ada darah yg menetes-netes di tubuh gadis itu dan jatuh mengenai blus yg sedang dipakainya saat dia berusaha mengeluarkan kertas dari kepalan tangan yang sudah mendingin itu.

' Aku tahu bahwa kau adalah penyidik utama kasus ini, Nona Kim Min Seok. Kau pasti penasaran sekali dengan identitasku. Aku membodohimu dengan cerdik kan? Menurutmu kenapa aku meninggalkan Surat ini disini? Karena aku mau memberimu peringatan. Permainan ini belum selesai. Dan kaulah tujuanku selanjutnya. Menurut bisikan yang ku dapat dari seorang rekan yang sangat setia, kau sudah berhasil mengetahui motif ku melakukan pembunuhan ini. Jadi tentunya kau sudah tahu kenapa aku tertarik untuk memburumu. Berhati-hatilah Nona Kim, ah, kudengar hari ini kau akan menikah dengan Lu Han yg terkenal. Suamimu itu juga tidak akan lepas dari buruanku. Tapi aku akan memburumu terlebih dahulu. Permainan semakin menarik kan? Tunggulah kedatanganku.

Sampai jumpa.'

Minseok meremas kertas dalam genggamannya itu dan menggertakkan giginya kesal.

Sial sial, kenapa penjahat satu ini licin sekali? Kyungsoo mundur ke belakang, sehati-hati mungkin agar tidak diketahui Minseok.

Sahabatnya itu berada dalam bahaya besar? Dan ekspresi yang muncul diwajahnya malah ekspresi marah, bukannya ketakutan. Dia tahu bahwa Minseok malah akan berusaha mengumpankan dirinya sendiri Untuk menangkap penjahat itu, jadi Kyungsoo harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menjauhkan gadis itu dari kemungkinan mati terbunuh.

Dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa dimintai bantuan hanya Luhan. Yah, pria itu. Dia yakin pria itu akan melakukan segala cara yg dia bisa untuk melindungi istrinya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Polyteli's Hotel, Seoul

08.30 AM

" Aish, kemana gadis sialan itu? Dia mau mencari gara-gara denganku dihari sepenting ini? " ujar Luhan gusar sambil melonggarkan dasi yang melingkar di lehernya.

" Tenanglah, sepupu. Bersabarlah sebentar, masih ada setengah jam lagi. " kata Chanyeol berusaha menangkan

" Tamu tidak akan keberatan menunggu lebih lama. Sudah untung kau mau mengundang mereka"

" Luhan-ah, kurasa Minseok bersikeras mendatangi lokasi pembunuhan yang terjadi pagi ini. Tapi aku mendapat laporan bahwa dia sudah dalam perjalanan kesini." lapor Kris yang baru saja datang menghampiri mereka.

" Apa pembunuhan itu lebih penting dari hari pernikahannya? " teriak Luhan kesal.

" Dia kan tidak dengan sukarela setuju menikah denganmu. " bisik Chanyeol mengingatkan.Luhan mendengus dan mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi. Gadis itu benar-benar mempermainkan emosinya!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Masuk ke ruang gantimu, biar aku panggilkan penata riasmu." suruh Kyungsoo sambil mendorong tubuh Minseok ke dalam ruangan berpintu putih di depan mereka.

Minseok menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa dan mengusap tengkuknya, mencoba merilekskan diri. Menjadi sasaran pembunuhan berikutnya bukan hal yang menyenangkan tentu saja, tapi dia justru merasa begitu bersemangat karena kemungkinan besar dia akan berhasil menangkap pria itu jika pria itu berusaha menyerangnya.

Pintu ruangan terbuka lagi, tapi yang datang bukannya penata rias yang dijanjikan Kyungsoo, tapi malah pria yg paling tidak ingin dilihatnya saat ini. Sejak kejadian di butik waktu itu, Minseok merasa begitu canggung jika mereka berada terlalu dekat.

Dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran pria itu. Bukan karena dia membencinya, tapi lebih dikarenakan akibat yang ditimbulkan pria itu terhadap tubuhnya.

" Aish, kenapa malah kau yang datang? Kalau kau mau pernikahannya berlangsung tepat waktu, seharusnya lau memanggil penata riasnya kesini, bukannya. ... "

Perkataan Minseok terpotong karena Luhan menarik tubuhnya sampai berdiri dengan kasar dan mencengkram lengannya, tidak membiarkan gadis itu kabur kemana-mana.

" Darah." ujar Luhan tajam dengan mata berkilat berbahaya. Minseok melirik tetesan darah yg mengotori bagian bahu bajunya dan mendongak menatap pria itu lagi.

" Bukan darahku" kata Minseok singkat.

Mata Luhan menelusuri tubuh gadis itu lekat-lekat, seolah ingin memastikan bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang kurang dari gadis itu sejak mereka bertemu terakhir kali.

Minseok sedikit tertegun melihat penampilan Luhan pagi ini.

Setelan jas hitamya membalut tubuhnya dengan pas, walaupun dasinya terpasang serampangan dan rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan, tapi itu malah membuatnya terlihat semakin berbahaya dan menyilaukan mata .

Mau tidak mau, Minseok mengakui bahwa dalam sejarah 1 abad terakhir perbumian, mungkin pria di depannya inilah mahluk tertampan yang pernah dilahirkan. Sial, apa ada gangguan dalam otaknya sampai bisa berpikir seperti itu?

" Kau lolos kali ini. Tapi lain kali, jika kau muncul di depanku dalam keadaan tidak utuh, aku pastikan kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana tanpa pengawasanku! "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Aigoo, anak eomma cantik sekali! "

Minseok melongo kaget saat melihat ibunya tiba tiba saja sudah menghambur masuk ke ruang gantinya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

" Eo.. eomma. .. apa yg kau lakukan disini? " tanyanya bingung.

" Luhan mengirimkan pesawat pribadinya langsung untuk menjemputku dan aku berpikir... momen ini bukanlah momen yg akan aku acuhkan begitu saja. Ibu... dan kau... tidak bisa terlalu lama berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Sudah saatnya kita bergerak maju dan berhenti menoleh ke belakang. Lihat kau sekarang. Kau sudah menjadi seorang istri danmenantu. Kau sudah jadi milik orang lain. Dan aku akan mendampingimu saat kau melangkah menuju kehidupan barumu itu. "

" Eomma. ... "

" Dengarkan aku... aku tahu ini bukanlah pernikahan yang kau inginkan. Tidak ada seorang gadis pun yang menginginkan pernikahan yang terjadi dengan alasan seperti ini. Tapi aku menghargai Luhan yang langsung memintamu padaku dan menjelaskan semuanya. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak kau ketahui, Minseok. Hal yang akan kau ketahui nanti, setelah Luhan sendiri yang mengatakannya padamu. Kau... sebagai seorang istri yang baik, harus mendengarkan apapun yang dikatakan suamimu. Kau harus mempercayainya dan berada di sampingnya apapun yg terjadi. Dia berjanji padaku bahwa dia akan melindungi mu dan tidak ada alasan bagiku Untuk tidak mempercayainya. Kau akan bahagia hidup bersamanya. Mungkin sekarang tidak, tapi nanti kau akan bersyukur bahwa kau telah setuju untuk menjadikannya suamimu. "

Minseok tertegun mendengar ucapan ibunya itu. Kenapa ibunya yakin sekali bahwa Luhan adalah pria yg tepat untuk mendampinginya? Kata-kata manis macam apa yang telah dikatakan pria itu pada ibunya ini?

Tapi... sikap pria itu terlalu membingungkan. Setiap kalimat yang diucapkannya, sikap keluarganya pada Minseok , seolah menunjukkan bahwa pria itu memiliki ketertarikan khusus padanya. Gadis itu merasa ketakutan sendiri dengan hidup yg akan dijalaninya sebentar lagi. Bukan karena pria itu akan memiliki kehendak penuh atas dirinya, tapi lebih kepada ketakutan pribadinya. Kekhawatiran bahwa bisa saja dia...

" Eomma." panggil Minseok dengan suara tercekat.

" Bagaimana kalau... aku... aku khawatir kalau aku... jatuh cinta padanya. ..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luhan berdiri gelisah di depan altar, mendadak gugup sendiri dengan tindakannya.

Bagaimana kalau gadis itu memutuskan untuk kabur dan tidak muncul dari balik pintu itu? Bagaimana kalau gadis itu benar-benar merasa tersiksa hidup dengannnya nanti?

Bagaimana kalu dia gagal membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta padanya? Kemungkinan kehilangan gadis itu nyaris mencekiknya sampai mati.Dia mendesah lega saat melihat pintu besar di depannya terbuka dan Minseok muncul bersama ayah angkatnya.

Luhan memang sengaja mengundang ketua KIA itu langsung kesini sebagai wali Minseok, yang akan menyerahkan gadis itu padanya. Dan tentu saja pria setengah baya itu sama sekali tidak menolak, mengingat betapa sayangnya dia pada gadis itu.

Luhan membiarkan tatapannya terkunci pada gadis itu. Dia bahkan tidak berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi kagumnya sama sekali. Gaun yang dicoba Minseok waktu itu sekarang membalut tubuh Minseok dengan anggun, memberikan efek feminim pada gadis itu.

Rambut ikal panjangnya diikat sebagian dengan pita satin berwarna putih gading, yang senada dengan gaunnya. Poni jatuh menutupi keningnya, membuat gadis itu terlihat begitu muda dan sangat manis.

Minseok mencengkram lengan ayah angkatnya, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya berada di bawah tatapan semua orang. Dia bisa melihat Luhan berdiri jauh di depan, dengan terang-terangan menatapnya kagum. Dan entah kenapa Minseok merasa puas karena telah berhasil membuat ekspresi itu terlihat di wajah datar Luhan.

Seharusnya dia merasa bisa saja, karena ini bukan pernikahan yang diharapkannya, tapi sebaliknya, dia merasa perutnya bergolak dan tidak enak, menekan rasa canggung yangdirasakannya, sedangkan jantungnya berjumpalitan saat melihat sosok pria yg akan dinikahinya terlihat memukau di depan sana.

Cha Il Sung menyerahkan tangan Minseok yang digenggamnya ke tangan Luhan yang terjulur. Dia senang bisa melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang ayah dengan baik. Tae Gil, sahabatnya, pasti juga akan bangga melihat hal ini dari atas sana Luhan menggenggam tangan Minseok ringan, meremasnya pelan untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

Mereka berbalik menghadap pendeta yang akan menikahkan mereka dan menunggupendeta membacakan janji pernikahan.

" Tuan Lu Han, di hadapan Tuhan dan semua yang hadir disini, maukah kau berjanji untuk menjadikan Kim Min Seok sebagai istrimu? Menjadi sahabatmu, kekasihmu, ibu dari anak-anakmu, setia padanya dalam susah ataupun senang, dan dalam kebahagiaan ataupun penderitaan selama kalian hidup? "

" Ya, saya bersedia. " jawab Luhan mantap.

" Nona Kim Min Seok, di hadapan Tuhan dan semua yang hadir disini, maukah kau menjadikan Lu Han sebagai suamimu? Pasangan hidupmu satu-satunya, orang yang akan kau percayai dan hormati, menjadikannya pria yang akan ikut tertawa dan menangis bersamamu.Bersediakah kau mencintainya dengan setia dalam susah ataupun senang, tanpa menghiraukan rintangan yang mungkin akan kalian hadapi bersama? Satu-satunya pria yang akan kau berikan tangan, hati, dan cintamu, dari hari ini dan seterusnya, selama kalian hidup? "

Minseok menguatkan genggamannya di tangan Luhan, menarik nafas pelan dan mengangguk.

" Ya, saya bersedia. " ujarnya dengan suara sedikit bergetar, tahu bahwa saat janji itu keluar dari bibirnya, dia akan menjadi milik pria itu seumur hidup, bersedia ataupun tidak.

Luhan memasangkan cincin yang mereka pilih bersama waktu itu ke jari manis tangan kiri Minseok dan gadis itu dengan kepala yang terasa sedikit pusing, melakukan hal yang sama.

" Silahkan mencium pengantimu. "

Mereka berdua menoleh kaget ke arah sang pendeta, kemudian saling bertatapan satu sama lain dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Luhan mengutuk dirinya sendiri.Bisa-bisanya dia melupakan hal seperti ini begitu saja! Minseok menatap Luhan dengan pandangan bertanya dan pria itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

" Ayo cium! Cium! " teriak semua orang serempak.

Luhan memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak terasa sakit, menyumpah-nyumpah sendiri dalam hati. Dia tidak bisa melakukan kontak seperti itu dengan gadis di depannya. Dia tidak tahu apa dia bisa menahan diri atau tidak saat melakukannya. Pria itu bahkan tidak punya rencana sedikitpun untuk melakukannya dalam waktu dekat, karena dia tahu, sekali dia melakukan hal itu, dia akan ketergantungan seperti pecandu heroin.

" Lu Han kau pria atau bukan? " teriak Chanyeol memanasi.

" Aish, sial! " umpat Luhan sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan merengkuh tengkuk Minseok, menarik gadis itu mendekat, dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Hanya sedetik, karena detik berikutnya mereka saling melepaskan diri seolah terkena sengatan listrik.

Minseok mengerjap dan menatap Luhan yang juga tengah menatapnya syok. Astaga, lebih baik yang tadi itu tidak terjadi lagi Kalau dia tidak mau mereka berakhir di atas ranjang seperti yang diisyaratkan Luhan waktu itu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luhan's Home, Yeoju, Seoul

12.00 AM

" eonni-ya, aku serius! Ada pekerjaan mendesak yang harus aku selesaikan. Aku tidak bisa pergi bulan madu begitu saja! " seru Minseok dengan nada memohon saat Lu Na terus mendorong tubuhnya naik ke atas pesawat jet pribadi Luhan yang sudah terparkir di halaman belakang rumah mereka.

Luhan berdiri di belakang nunanya itu tanpa berniat menolong sama sekali. Bahkan dia terlihat geli melihat Minseok yang terus menerus merengek seperti anak kecil.

" Eomma! " panggil Minseok, berusaha meminta belas kasihan ibu mertuanya. Hal yang sia-sia, karena wanita itu menggeleng dan mengangkat bahunya menolak memberi bantuan.

" Sudahlah, nuna, kau jangan mengganggunya terus. " ujar Luhan akhirnya.

" Kita hanya pergi sehari, besok juga pulang. Berhentilah merengek-rengek seperti itu, kau membuatku malu saja" tukas Luhan sambil berjalan mendahului Minseok menaiki pesawat.

Dengan emosi yang sudah naik ke ubun-ubun, Minseok melepas sepatu kets yang dipakainya dan melemparnya ke belakang kepala pria itu dan tersenyum puas saat lemparannya tepat mengenai sasaran.

" Mati Kau! " gumamnya senang, merasa bangga saat Lu Na bertepuk tangan dan berseru penuh kekaguman.Luhan berbalik dengan wajah merah padam menahan marah.

" KAU MAU KULEMPAR KE NERAKA, HAH? "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Verona Airport, Verona, Italy

03.00 PM

Minseok berusaha mengejar langkah Luhan yang panjang-panjang sambil menarik kopernya dengan susah payah.

Pria itu terus mendiamkannya selama di pesawat tadi dan Minseok merasa tidak enak sendiri. Walau bagaimanapun ini negeri yang asing baginya dan bukan hal bijak jika mereka terus perang dingin seperti ini.

" Yak, kau masih marah padaku? " tanya Minseok saat akhirnya dia berhasil menjejeri langkah pria itu.

" Menurutmu? " balas Luhan dingin.Minseok menahan diri untuk tidak meneriaki pria itu. Sebagai gantinya dia mengusap-usap dadanya sendiri untuk meredakan emosi.

" Ya sudah, aku minta maaf. "

" Apa seperti itu caramu minta maaf? Tidak ada tulus-tulusnya sama sekali. "

" Iya, aku minta maaf! " geram Minseok kesal.

Luhan mengacuhkannya dan berjalan santai ke arah Mobil Ferrari merah yang terparkir di depan pintu masuk airport.Seorang pria yang sepertinya berkebangsaan Italia menyerahkan kunci bersimbol kuda jingkrak itu kepada Luhan dan membungkuk hormat sebelum berlalu pergi.

" Ayo masuk! Kau mau kutinggal?"Minseok yang tadi terpaku langsung terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan pria itu.

" Dia benar-benar punya kekayaan di seluruh penjuru bumi ya? " gumam gadis itu tak percaya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Casa di Giulietta, Via Cappello, Piazza delle Erbe, Verona, Italy

04.00 PM

Minseok menatap patung Juliet di depannya dengan kening berkerut heran. Daya tarik apa yang dimiliki patung itu sampai begitu banyak wanita yang rela menempuh jarak ratusan ribu mil untuk datang kesini dan menulis surat cinta picisan, berharap sang Juliet memberi nasihat bagus untuk kisah percintaan mereka? Memangnya patung itu bisa menulis? Dan bagaimana mungkin hal bodoh ini berlangsung berpuluh-puluh tahun bahkan di zaman yang amat sangat modern seperti sekarang?

" Tampangmu itu bisa membuat semua gadis disini mencaci-makimu tahu. " komentar Luhan geli.

" Siapa suruh mereka semua bodoh sekali" dengus Minseok tak peduli.

" Ayo pergi! Aura disini sangat memuakkan.Kau tidak mual mendengar gadis-gadis itu menangis seperti orang gila? Cih, siapa suruh mereka terlalu tergila-gila dengan seorang pria? "

" Nuna bilang kau akan senang diajak kesini, tapi ternyata aku benar. Kau tidak suka hal-hal aneh seperti ini. "

" Hal feminim yang menjijikan. Setidaknya aku tidak pernah menangis karena seorang pria. "

" Karena kau memang belum punya kisah cinta sama sekali kan Nyonya Lu? " ejekLu Han.

" Aku tidak merasa terhina karena belum pernah jatuh cinta. Dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! "

" Apa? Nyonya Lu ? Itu kan memang namamu. Sekarang kau istriku kan? " ujar Luhan enteng.

Minseok mengacuhkannya dan berjalan keluar dari kawasan mengerikan itu.Ada beberapa kafe dipinggir jalan dan turis yang berlalu-lalang sambil membawa belanjaan atau sekedar berjalan-jalan menghabiskan waktu. Sepertinya di tempat ini AuthoChef belum terlalu terkenal, sehingga kafe dan restoran masih memasyarakat.Minseok berbalik dan tersenyum manis ke arah Luhan, membuat pria itu menatapnya curiga.

" Bagaimana kalau kau mentraktirku secangkir kopi? "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caffe delle Erbe, Piazza delle Erbe

04.15 PM

"Iniyang kau maksud dengan secangkir kopi? " ujar Luham sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya melihat nafsu makan gadis di depannya itu. Gadis itu memang memesan kopi, tapi berlanjut dengan sepiring besar pizza, Pizzocheri ( pasta dengan keju dan sage) serta Casoncelli (sejenis raovioli).Dan dia baru saja memesan es krim dalam porsi besar.

" Sejak pesta pernikahan tadi pagi aku bahkan belum makan sedikitpun. Tentu saja sekarang aku kelaparan! " kata Minseok dengan mulut penuh, berusaha memberikan pembelaan diri.Luhan berdecak dan mengulurkan tangannya, membersihkan saus yang berlepotan di bibir gadis itu, kemudian melap tangannya dengan tisu yang tersedia diatas meja.

" Nafsu makanmu seperti babi saja! "

" Apa pedulimu? "

" Kopi, mengandung kafein, bisa menyebabkan penyakit jantung, paru-paru maupun ginjal.Es krim mengandung gula dan semacamnya, bisa membuatmu terserang diabetes. Dan kau suka pedas kan? Itu bisa menyebabkan radang usus buntu. Semua makanan kesukaanmu itu mengandung resiko. "

Minseok melongo mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar pria itu.

"Kau mau menjadi konsultan kesehatan?"

" Tidak " jawab Luhan dengan wajah serius.

" Aku hanya ingin menghindarkanmu dari kemungkinan mati lebih cepat. "

" Mwo? "

" Aku akan menyuruh karyawanku menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkan penyakit-penyakit itu. Sampai sekarang penyakit jantung, diabetes, dan paru-paru masih sulit disembuhkan, kan? Jadi, kalau mereka berhasil, aku bisa tenang membiarkan mu memakan makanan-makanan itu. "Minseok nyaris tersedak pizza yang sedang dikunyahnya. Astaga pria ini, apa dia sudah Gila?

" Apa maksudmu? "

" Kurang jelas? Kau ini bodoh sekali ya! Aku tidak mau kau mati terlalu cepat. Itu maksudku." ujar Luhan memperlihatkan tatapan betapa-bodohnya-kau-ini.

" Aku juga mengerti kalau itu! Maksudku, Memangnya apa bedanya kalau aku cepat mati atau tidak bagimu? "

" Lagi-lagi petanyaan bodoh Lu Min Seok. Tentu saja karena aku tidak suka jika tidak bisa melihatmu. Masa kau tidak mengerti juga? Otakmu itu benar-benar pentium rendah, ya! "

" YAK! "Luhan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan menatap istrinya itu dengan intens, membuat wajah gadis itu memerah tidak karuan.

" Aku bisa saja hidup tanpamu. Tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya. Karena aku tahu betapa buruknya keadaanku jika itu terjadi. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Siena, Italy

05.30 PM

Pandangan Minseok terfokus pada layar communicator dalam genggamannya yg sedang menampilkan beberapa data penting terkait kasus pembunuhan 5to5.

Sebenarnya pikiran gadis itu sama sekali tidak berada disana. Dia hanya mencari kesibukan selama perjalanan hening yang sangat tidak nyaman ini.

Dia melirik sedikit ke arah Luhan yang sedang konsentrasi mengemudi di sampingnya. Satu hal yang baru diketahuinya tentang Luhan, pria itu benar-benar menyukai kecepetan. Sepertinya dia tidak pernah mengemudi di bawah 120 km/jam.

Dan kesukaan pria itu yang lain adalah menggoda Minseok hingga nyaris membuat gadis itu tidak bisa menghirup oksigen dengan benar. Dasar Minseok bodoh, yang tadi itu bukan sekedar godaan, dia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya, batin Minseok dalam hati.

Gadis itu tidak habis pikir kenapa pria di sampingnya ini bisa jatuh cinta padanya tanpa dia tahu sendiri alasannya. Dia bahkan tidak ingat pernah bertemu pria ini sama sekali, tapi pria itu dengan gilanya rela menunggunya selama 14 tahun. Hei apa dia pikir 14 tahun itu sebentar? Tapi jika itu semua memang benar, jelaslah sudah alasan pria itu menikahinya secara paksa.

Lu Han ini mau mengikatnya sehingga dia tidak bisa kabur lagi kemana-mana.

Menilik dari sifat pria itu, hal tersebut sama sekali tidak mengherankan.Minseok mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya sembarangan ke layar communicator. Sebenarnya amat sangat mudah sekali jatuh cinta pada pria ini. Tampan, kaya, memiliki separuh planet ini, dan Sepertinya jatuh cinta padanya setengah mati.

Kesampingkan sifatnya yang dingin, egois, tidak mau kalah, sombong, dan sembarangan itu, dia benar-benar cerminan pria sempurna abad ini. Tapi bukan itu semua yg menarik perhatian Minseok, bukan segi fisik maupun materinya, tapi lebih kepada dampak yang diberikan pria itu terhadap sistem kerja tubuhnya.

Dia suka cara pria itu menatapnya, tajam, namun anehnya seperti memperlihatkan secara gamblang perasaan pria itu, terutama tadi pagi saat pria itu menunggunya di depan altar, dan sore tadi, saat pria itu dengan terang-terangan mengaku bahwa dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Minseok.

Dia bukannya berlagak bodoh, pura-pura tidak tau perasaan pria itu terhadapnya.

Hanya saja dia masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan bahwa pria itu jatuh cinta padanya saat dia masih berumur 6 tahun.Apa dia semenarik itu saat berumur 6 tahun sampai-sampai pria itu jatuh cinta dan terpesona padanya? Itu terdengar sedikit tidak masuk akal.

Minseok mendesah dan memasukkan communicator-nya ke dalam saku celana. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi dengan benda itu. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi terhadap kasus pembunuhan itu sekarang, selama pria ini ada di sampingnya, membuat pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana.

Luhan melayangkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil, dan sukses melongo melihat pemandangan yang dilihatnya.Gadis itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Padang rumput, pemandangan perbukitan, dan jalanan berkelok yang mereka lalui, area seluas itu, dibuat hanya untuk satu rumah megah yg berdiri angkuh tanpa pesaing diatas bukit .

Benar-benar tidak ada pemukiman lain di sekelilingnya.Dan dia bisa dengan mudah menebak bahwa rumah yang terbuat dari batu bata merah dan terlihat seolah dari masa lampau itu adalah milik pria di sampingnya ini. Sepertinya pria itu tergila-gila dengan tempat luas. Benar-benar cerminan orang yang kekayaannya mencengangkan dan tidak tahu harus menggunakannya untuk apa.

" Kau suka sekali membuang-bung uang ya! " ujar Minseok tidak tahan untuk berkomentar.Luhan menoleh dan menyeringai kecil.

" Aku hanya suka ketenangan dan privasi. Itu agak sulit didapatkan, kau tau. " Minseok mendengus mendengar penjelasan yang terlalu sederhana dari pria itu.

"Kalau kau pusing menggunakan uangmu untuk apa, kenapa kau tidak menyumbangkannya saja? "

" Aku punya panti sosial di setiap negara dan dengan rutin menyumbang kesana." Minseok mengernyit, tahu bahwa pria itu serius dengan ucapannya.

" Dasar orang kaya." umpat Minseok dengan suara pelan, tapi Sepertinya terdengar oleh Luhan, karena sesaat kemudian pria itu tertawa geli melihat kekesalannya.

"Hei, kau lupa, ya? Saat ini kau kan istriku, jadi apa yg kumiliki juga milikmu.Dan asal kau tau, kau baru saja jadi triliuner, gadis bodoh!"

" Makan saja uangmu itu! Aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan! "

" Ah, padahal aku baru saja memenuhkan isi rekeningmu.Coba bayangkan berapa banyak es krim, coklat, novel-novel pembunuhan, dan kaset game yang bisa kau beli. "

Minseok memutar bola matanya dan tanpa sadar mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah pria itu.Bayangan makanan dan benda-benda kesukaannya yang disebutkan Luhan tadi membuatnya dengan cepat berubah pikiran.

" Hei berapa isi rekeningku? "

" 1 milyar dolar. "

" KAU GILA?!!! "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Siena, Italy

09.00 PM

Luhan menatap layar communicator-nya tanpa minat.Tidak ada satupun penjelasan dari sekertaris pribadinya yg ditangkapnya dari tadi. Laporan membosankan tentang pemasaran produk terbaru mereka di New York sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari gadis yang sedang duduk santai di sampingnya ini.

Tidak peduli jika keuntungan yang didapatkannya bernilai 10 milyar dolar sekalipun.

Luhan melirik Minseok dari sudut matanya. Gadis itu dengan bosan memutar-mutar remote di tangannya, tidak berminat dengan acara yang sedang ditontonnya.

Terang saja, yang ditampilkan di layar TV adalah film kuno Romeo Juliet hasil karya William Shakespeare yang jelas-jelas berhasil menyita perhatian jutaan penonton dari seluruh dunia berpuluh-puluh tahun yg lalu, tapi tidak dengan gadis di sampingnya ini.

Sepertinya Leonardo di Caprio adalah bintang terkenal di zamannya, yang saat ini sudah terkubur di bawah tanah dan mungkin tetap hidup di dalam kenangan para penggemar fanatiknya. Luhan berani bertaruh bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi Minseok menonton film dengan akhir tragis ini, berikut umpatan-umpatan yang ditahannya dalam hati mengingat kebencian gadis itu terhadap kisah roman picisan yang disajikan ole para aktris dan aktor di layar.

Menurut Luhan sendiri kisah itu sedikit tidak masuk akal. Omong kosong tentang seorang pria yang bunuh diri karena kekasihnya mati. Memangnya nyawa sebegitu tidak berharganya sampai kau membuang-buangnya begitu saja hanya demi seorang wanita?

Minseok menggertakkan giginya dan menggumam kesal

" Aku tidak pernah suka sad ending. Apa susahnya membuat sebuah kisah akhir yg bahagia? Orang menonton film dan membaca novel untuk mencari hiburan, bukannya untuk menambah tingkat ke-stress-an mereka."

" Di dunia ini tidak ada happy ending." sahut Luhan .

" Coba saja kau pikir, pada akhirnya setiap manusia pasti mati. Apa mati itu happy ending? Kau hidup dengan kekasihmu sampai tua, lalu apa? Mati, kan? Pada akhirnya juga akan tetap berpisah. " Minseok mendelik dan mengernyitkan keningnya.

" Kau mereusak imajinasiku tentang kehidupan bahagia saja, Tuan Lu! "

" Tapi yang aku ungkapkan adalah fakta"

Minseok memilih mengabaikan pria itu dan menoleh ke arah film sialan itu lagi.

Baiklah, dia akan berusaha menonton nya sampai habis kali ini, setidaknya sekedar untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya terhadap film yang menjadi kesukaan nyaris separuh mahluk berjenis kelamin wanita di muka bumi ini.

Walaupun itu berarti dia harus menggigit lidahnya sendiri untuk menelan kembali semua caci-maki yang ingin menyembur keluar saat mendengar barisan dialog menjijikan ataupun bagian ending yg sangat dibencinya setengah mati.

Gadis itu bertahan di sepuluh menit pertama, tapi gagal di menit berikutnya karena dia tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuk yg mendera dan berakhir dengan kepala terkulai jatuh di bahu Luhan.

Pria itu menoleh karena gerakan yang begitu tiba-tiba itu, meskipun akhirnya dia malah tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Minseok pelan, dengan hati-hati membaringkan kepala gadis itu ke pangkuannya.

Dia membiarkan menit-menit berikutnya terlewat dengan memandangi tekstur wajah Minseok, memuaskan diri mempelajari setiap sudut yang terletak di wajah gadis itu, wajah yang tidak dilihatnya setelah 14 tahun berlalu dengan begitulama dan membosankan.

Kegiatan Luhan terhenti karena communicator-nya bergetar. Nomor tidak dikenal, tapi kode awalnya adalah kode yg hanya dimiliki karyawan KNI. Luhan menon-aktifkan video call-nya dan memilih panggilan suara saja.

" Yeoboseyo? "

"Luhan-sshi? Ini aku, Do Kyungsoo . Ada yg harus aku bicarakan denganmu. Apa Minseok ada disana? Kalau ada mungkin aku akan menelpon lagi nanti. "

" Gwaenchana. Dia sudah tidur. Waeyo? "

" Pagi tadi, saat kami datang ke TKP pembunuhan, Minseok menemukan pesan yang ditinggalkan si pelaku untuk nya. Aku diam-diam melihat surat itu tanpa dia sadari. Pesan Itu berbunyi bahwa korban berikutnya yang diincar si pelaku adalah Minseok dan jika dia berhasil menyingkirkan Minseok , kaulah target berikutnya. Aku khawatir istrimu akan berbuat ceroboh dengan mengumpankan dirinya sendiri agar bisa menangkap pria brengsek itu. "

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya tanpa sadar saat mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo.

Pria sialan itu mengincar nyawa Minseok? Apa dia tidak tahu sedang berurusan dengan siapa?

" Ye, aku mengerti, Kyungsoo-sshi. "

" Ng... kau akan melindunginya, kan? Maksudku... "

" Tenang saja. " sela Luhan. Ada nada dingin yg menyergap saat dia bicara.

" Aku akan memastikan keselamatan gadis itu diatas segalanya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

" Ah, ye. Aku tahu bahwa aku bisa mempercayaimu. Gamsahamnida. "

Luhan mematikan communicator-nya dan menunduk menatap Minseok yang masih tertidur pulas di pangkuannya. Wajah gadis itu tampak polos tanpa dosa, walaupun Luhan tahu gadis itu bisa melakukan segala hal yang menakutkan yang bisa membahayakan nyawanya.

Pria itu menyentuhkan telunjuknya di pipi Minseok dengan hati-hati agar tidak mengganggu tidur gadis itu, Kemudian menarik nafas berat.

" Apa kau menganggap ucapanku tadi sore hanya main-main? Gadis bodoh, aku serius dengan pernyataanku bahwa aku tidak suka hidup tanpamu. Dan aku bisa melakukan apa saja untuk mencegah kematianmu sebisaku.Termasuk jika harus membunuh untuk mewujudkannya"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luhan 's Home, Siena, Italy

07.30 AM

Minseok menggeliat sesaat dan membuka matanya. Dia buta waktu sekarang, tapi sepertinya sudah pagi. Astaga, seingatnya di tertidur saat sedang menonton film tragis semalam, lalu... kenapa sekarang dia ada di kamar?

Gadis itu turun dari tempat tidur dengan pikiran masih belum terlalu fokus.Dia membuka salah satu pintu di kamar itu, berharap itu adalah pintu kamar mandi pribadi. Dan tebakannya tepat. Setidaknya dia bisa sedikit menyegarkan diri sebelum mencari. ...suami barunya. Memikirkan istilah itu saja sudah membuat tawanya nyaris menyemburkeluar.

Minseok mencipratkan sedikit air dingin ke wajahnya, mengejutkan beberapa sistem kerja tubuhnya yang masih setengah tertidur. Dia mengambil salah satu sikat gigi yg terletak di wastafel dan mulai menggosok giginya, sedangkan otaknya masih berkelana kesana kemari.

Salah satu yang dipikirkannya adalah kenyataan bahwa menikah ternyata tak seburuk yang diperkirakannya. Setidaknya jika kau mendapatkan suami seperti itu.Setelah merasa cukup segar, gadis itu turun ke bawah dan mendapati Luhan sedang duduk di meja makan dengan perhatian terpusat ke communicator-nya.

Pasti bisnis lagi. Cih, apa dia tidak pernah bosan setiap hari bergelut dengan semua hal yg mengerikan itu? Minseok menarik salah satu kursi dan menjatuhkan diri ke atasnya, melirik makanan yang tersedia di atas meja.

" Tidurmu nyenyak? " Tanya Luhan berbasa-basi.

Awalnya Minseok pikir itu hanya basa-basi biasa, tapi Luhan mematikan communicator-nya setelah memberi tahu lawan bicaranya bahwa dia akan menghubungi orang itu lagi nanti, kemudian mendongak menatap Minseok penuh minat.

Mendadak Minseok tersadar bahwa pria itu, tidak peduli sedang sesibuk apapun, selalu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menaruh perhatian penuh jika berbicara pada Minseok.

Mengetahui hal itu membuatnya lagi-lagi merasa... dibutuhkan? Sial, dia tidak suka berada dalam situasi menjurus romantisme seperti ini!

" Kau yg memindahkanku ke kamar semalam? "

" Hmm, " gumam Luhan sambil mendorong piring dengan roti isi bacon dan lelehan keju mozzarella di atasnya ke arah gadis itu.

" Rose membuatkannya untukmu. " ujar Luhan memberitahu.

Rose adalah salah satu pelayan yang bekerja di rumah itu. Dan sepertinya wanita paruh baya itu senang sekali bisa memasak lagi setelah sekian lama tidak ada yang mengunjungi rumah ini.

Saat mereka sampai kemarin sore saja wanita itu menyambut mereka dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya dan langsung memberondong mereka dengan pertanyaan apa mereka sudah makan dan apa yg mereka inginkan untuk menu makan malam.

Minseok meraih roti isi itu dan menggigitnya dalam satu gigitan besar. Dia merasa tidak perlu memperlembut cara makannya di hadapan pria itu. Toh dia bukan putri kerajaan. Lagipula sepertinya pria itu malah senang melihat Minseok berani bersikap sembarangan di depannya.

" Apa kau mau langsung pulang pagi ini? Atau kau mau jalan-jalan lagi? " tanya Luhan sambil memakan roti isi bagiannya.

" Aku punya banyak kasus yang harus kuselesaikan. Kau pikir aku masih punya waktu untuk jalan-jalan? " dengus Minseok. Luhan mengabaikan ucapan ketus gadis itu dan meminum jus jeruknya.

" Mulai sekarang setiap hari kau harus makan siang bersamaku. Aku akan menjemputmu dan kau harus ikut denganku. "

" Cih, ajakan macam apa itu? Lagipula aku biasa makan di kantor. Makan dari AuthoChef jauh lebih praktis dari pada harus makan keluar. "

" Aku tidak menerima penolakan." ujar Luhan dengan nada yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Makan siang bersama adalah salah satu rencananya untuk membuat gadis itu berada dalam pengawasannya. Setidaknya dia bisa memastikan gadis itu aman. Dan dia juga sudah memastikan tentang mengantar-jemput gadis itu setiap hari.

Malam hari adalah waktu yang rentan terhadap penculikan, terutama jika gadis itu berada dalam ancaman pembunuhan seorang pembunuh berantai yang tidak waras.

Meskipun itu berarti dia harus pulang ke rumah lebih awal dari jadwalnya yang biasa dan itu termasuk menyingkirkan beberapa proyek internasional yang biasanya dia pelajari sampai nyaris tengah malam.Tapi itu dulu, sebelum dia memiliki istri yang membuatnya ingin cepat pulang ke rumah.

" Kau mau kuantar jemput setiap hari? " tanya Luhan, yang di telinga Minseok nyaris terdengar lebih seperti perintah, bukan pertanyaan.

" Kau sedang mengekangku? " seru Minseok kesal.

" Hanya memastikan keselamatanmu. " jawab Luhan tenang.Minseok melirik Luhan curiga.Apa pria itu tahu bahwa sasaran pembunuh berantai berikutnya adalah Minseok dan berusaha memberikan perlindungan diam-diam semampunya?

Tapi Bagaimana bisa? Orang pertama yang datang dan memeriksa lokasi kejadian adalah Minseok dan Kyungsoo, dan gadis itu menyembunyikan surat itu tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, jadi mustahil jika ada orang lain yang tahu.

" Bagaimana kalau aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat? "

" Tinggalkan saja mobilmu di parkiran gedung. Kau tahu bahwa Five State tidak terkalahkan dalam masalah keamanan, jadi tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. "

Five State adalah sebutan untuk area gedung KNI yg terdiri dari 5 gedung utama, KNI, KIA, STA, SRO, dan ACC, dan Luhan Benar, tidak ada yang bisa meragukan pengamanan gedung itu.

" Aish, sebenarnya ada apa sampai kau bersikap seprotektif ini padaku?" Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya di atas meja dan menatap Minseok dengan raut wajah serius.

" Kau ingat ucapanku kemarin? Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau bisa hidup lebih lama.Dan mengingat statusmu yg sudah menjadi istriku, aku radar ancaman pembunuhan terhadapmu akan meningkat drastis. Dan aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk mencegahnya. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luhan bergerak gelisah di kursi penumpang yang didudukinya. Dia menatap Luhan yang sedang asyik memencet-mencet tombol di sampingnya dengan raut wajah cemas.

" Yak, kau yakin ini aman? Kau sudah pernah mengendarainya? " tanya Minseok khawatir.

Suaranya bahkan terdengar sedikit gemetar saat mengucapkan nya.

Luhan menoleh sedikit dan kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

" Kau tenang saja. Aku berani mempertaruhkan separuh kekayaanku untuk menjamin bahwa kendaraan cantik ini aman "

" Kendaraan cantik? " dengus Minseok tak percaya.

Kendaran cantik yang dimaksud Luhan adalah mobil terbang yang akan dilempar ke pasaran bulan depan.Yang publik prediksi hanyalah mobil yang dapat terbang melayang di atas langit, bukan sebuah mobil yang bisa mencapai kecepatan 700 km/jam hanya dalam satu detik, melayang di angkasa, dan lebih dari aman untuk dikemudikan melintasi samudera, bahkan bisa digunakan sebagai kapal dadakan jika ingin melakukan perjalanan di atas air.

Karena itu dinamakan Amphibi, kendaraan itu seperti katak yan bisa hidup di dua tempat, darat dan air.Bisa dikatakan mobil dengan desain seperti mobil Ferrari keluaran terbaru yang biasa dibawa Luham kemana-mana ini merupakan kapal dan pesawat dalam model lebih kecil. Dan ini adalah hasil karya dua sepupu yang paling terkenal di seluruh Asia, Lu Han dan Park Chanyeol. Mereka menamakannya Amphibithrope.

Dan sekarang, entah bagaimana caranya mobil itu bisa mendarat di garasi rumah Luhan yang terletak di Siena ini, Minseok ketakutan setengah mati saat pria itu berencana memulangkan mereka ke Korea dengan benda yang belum di uji coba ini.

Apa Luhan berencana bermain-main tidak hanya dengan benda ini, tapi juga dengan nyawa mereka?

" Tenanglah " ujar Luhan memotong pikiran negative yang berseliweran di benak Minseok, tiba-tiba mengacak-acak rambut gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya.

" Aku tidak mungkin membuatmu dalam kondisi bahaya. Mobil ini aman, oke? Aku sendiri yang melakukan pengecekan terakhirnya. Dan Chanyeol mengizinkanku menjadi orang pertama yg mencobanya. Dia... terlalu sibuk dengan gadis barunya" jelas Luhan terlihat geli mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

Ucapan Luhan bisa sedikit menenangkan Minseok, tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Gadis itu masih terlihat gusar dan menelusuri bagian dalam mobil itu dengan matanya yang berputar panik.

" Aku tahu kau takut ketinggian, tapi aku akan memastikan bahwa kau tidak akan terjatuh dari ketinggian 1500 meter. Kau pikir aku bodoh. "

" Dari mana kau tahu aku takut ketinggian? Kau menyelidiku ya? " seru Minseok kesal. Rasa kesal mulai menggantikan kepanikan yg melandanya.

" Aku punya detektif hebat yang mengenalmu luar dalam dan bisa menjawab apapun pertanyaan yang aku ajukan tentangmu. Kau takut ketinggian, tapi tidak punya masalah jika harus naik pesawat ataupun lift, asalkan benda yang membawamu jauh dari tanah itu tertutup dan tidak menampakkan pemandangan di luar. Karena kebetulan kaca mobil ini transparan, kau menjadi ketakutan, aku benar kan? "

" Siapa yang kau suruh mengawasiku, hah? "

" Ibumu. " jawab Luhan lantai, membuat Minseok melongo sesaat.

Astaga, sejak kapan ibunya jadi mata-mata pria itu?

To be continue

Ya kini akhirnya Nuna tau masalahnya hanya karena belum upgrade aplikasi betapa bodohnya aku ... Yang bingung sama crime nya nanti juga bakal jelas kok oke... jadi stay tune aja


	10. Chapter 10

2060 When The World is Yours

Yuli Pritania

LuMin ver

Chapter 10

In Front of STA Building, Seoul, South Korea

11.00 AM

Pendaratan yang sukses. Tanpa goncangan sedikitpun. Minseok yakin 100% bahwa kehadiran benda berbentuk mobil ini akan mengguncangkan dunia. Dan dia sudah mendapatkan jawaban kenapa pria yang sekarang berstatus suaminya itu terkenal dengan kejeniusannya.

Menciptakan benda seperti ini bahkan butuh lebih dari sekedar kejeniusan. Benda terbang yang berhasil membuat Minseok melupakan fhobianya terhadap ketinggian dan menikmati pemandangan di sepanjang perjalanan.

" Nanti... Tunggu sebentar." ujar Luhan sambil mengeluarkan communicator-nya yang berbunyi

" Ah, wae? " tanya Luhan saat melihat wajah Chanyeol muncul di layar.

"Pemasaran yang bagus Lu Han. Kau membuat heboh seluruh dunia sekarang. CNN bahkan menayangkan liputan langsung. Terbang diatas langit dari Siena ke Seoul. Kau sudah gila! " seru Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya.

" Benar-benar keren! Sepertinya tidak ada masalah berarti bagi orang yangg baru mengendarainya. Bahkan tidak ada guncangan sama sekali. Kita sukses! "

" Aish, kau membuatku iri! Aku kan juga mau mencobanya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang bersama Minseok? Bagaimana bulan madu kalian? Sukses? Kapan aku akan mendapatkan keponakan lucu? " tanya Chanyeol penuh semangat.

" Jangan mulai merecokiku dengan otak mesummu itu! Sudahlah lebih baik kau kembali bekerja. Direktur macam apa yang kerjanya hanya main-main saja, hah? "

" Kau ini galak sekali. Ya sudah, sampai jumpa nanti. Titip salam untuk istrimu. "

Luhan memasukkan communicator-nya lagi ke dalam saku celana dan menoleh ke arah Minseok.

" Nanti aku akan mengirimkan mobilmu kesini dan meminta mereka menyediakan tempat parkir khusus. Aku akan menjemputmu saat makan siang, setelah urusanku di Gedung Biru selesai. "

" Gedung Biru? Ada urusan apa kau dengan Presiden Korea? " tanya Minseok penasaran.

Cara bicara pria itu seolah dia sudah sering keluar-masuk gedung kediaman Presiden Korea itu. Jika Amerika punya Gedung Putih, maka Gedung Biru-lah sebutannya untuk Korea. Sama terkenalnya dan memiliki pengamanan yang sama ketatnya. Sudah jelas bahwa tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk kesana.

" Membicarakan pesawat jet baru yang akan mereka gunakan untuk pasukan militer. Mungkin juga Presiden mau membicarakan Amphibithrofe, tertarik untuk membeli beberapa. Akan sangat berguna untuk pasukan pengamanan negara. "

Sepertinya Lu Corp benar-benar berarti banyak untuk negara, batin Minseok sambil membuka pintu penumpang.

Saat dia sudah sampai di luar, barulah gadis itu tersadar betapa banyak nya orang yg berkerumun di depan gedung STA, memperhatikan mobil itu dengan kagum. Astaga, dia benar-benar tidak suka berada di bawah pusat perhatian seperti ini.

Dia bisa membayangkan betapa banyak pegawai yang akan menanyainya tanpa henti tentang kendaraan cantik itu. Yeah, kendaraan itu memang cantik. Minseok merasa harus mengakuinya.

" Sampai jumpa nanti." ujar Luhan melongokkan kepalanya dari balik kaca mobil. Minseok mengangguk, secepatnya kabur dari tempat itu.

" Dan Minseok-ah" panggil Luhan lagi, membuat gadis itu membungkuk sedikit agar bisa melihat ke dalam mobil.

" Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Untukku. "

Geez, dia yakin telinga tajam milik kerumunan orang-orang itu bisa mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Luhan untuknya. Dan sialnya, pria itu malah tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Minseok, seolah dia melakukan hal itu dengan sengaja.

Tawa yg keluar dari bibir Luhan itu hanya semakin memperparah keadaan mengingat betapa dinginnya image pria itu selama ini, tapi dia malah dengan mudah menggoda istrinya di depan semua orang, lalu tertawa. Minseok tahu orang-orang yang berada di kerumunan itu terpaku syok, yang membuatnya semakin bernafsu untuk mencekik pria itu sampai mati.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Hai, bagaimana bulan madumu? " tanya Kyungsoo saat Minseok baru menjatuhkan badannya ke atas kursi di belakang meja kerjanya.

Gadis itu memijat lehernya pelan, memberi dirinya sendiri pujian karena berhasil lolos dari rentetan pertanyaan semua orang yang ditemuinya dalam perjalanan ke ruangan ini. Tapi sekarang dia harus menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya yang kecerewetannya sudah mencapai tingkat maksimum itu.

" Dia mengajakku ke Verona dan Siena. Dan jangan bertanya apa yg terjadi pada malam harinya, karena kau akan kecewa mendengar jawabanku. Aku ketiduran saat menonton Romeo Juliet. Film itu benar-benar sukses membuatku terkapar. "

" Verona? Siena? Kau ke rumah Juliet? "

" Ck, jangan bilang kau juga punya impian bodoh untuk pergi ke sana dan menempelkan surat cintamu di dinding. "

" Tidak." dalih Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa.

" Hei, kendaraan baru Luhan itu benar-benar keren! Semua orang di dunia heboh membicarakannya! Aku menonton CNN tadi. CNN! Coba kau bayangkan! Meliput langsung perjalanan kalian dari Siena kesini. Sepertinya Amerika sudah tunduk pada kita, kan? " ujar Kyungsoo penuh semangat, mengalihkan bahan pembicaraan.

" Kau tahu? " sela Minseok tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer yang baru saja dihidupkannya. Ada senyum samar di wajah gadis Itu saat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" Untuk pertama kalinya aku bangga menjadi warga negara Korea. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Infinite Hotel's Restaurant, Gangnam, Seoul

12.30 PM

" Kau mau membicaraka bisnis dengan klienmu saat makan siang dan kenapa harus mengajakku? Kita kan bisa makan siang bersama kapan-kapan. " protes Minseok sambil membalik-balikkan buku menu di tangannya dengan malas.

" Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan alasannya padamu. Kalau kau mau aku bisa membatalkan makan siang bisnisku." ujar Luhan enteng.

" Uang sudah tidak berarti lagi ya buatmu? Belum pernah mencoba rasanya hidup susah? "

" Kau ini sensitif sekali "

Minseok mengacuhkan Luhan dan memberitahukan pesanannya pada pelayan yang menunggu di samping meja mereka, Kemudian menenggelamkan diri dengan file kasus 5to5 yang dibawanya.

" Aku rasa aku bisa membantumu " kata Luhan tiba-tiba.

Minseok mendongak dan menatap pria itu bingung. Mata Luhan tertuju pada barisan data yang tertulis di atas kertas itu dengan kening berkerut.

" Tempat-tempat yang dijadikan lokasi pembunuhan. " jelas Luhan. Ada nada marah yang tersirat dari suaranya.

" Semua korban dibunuh di apartemen tempat mereka tinggal. Dan kau tahu? Semua apartemen itu milikku."

"Semuanya... milikmu? " ujar Minseok dengan suara tercekat.

" Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa semuanya harus berhubungan dengamu? Apa kekayaanmu itu menjadi sasaran empuk para pembunuh bayaran? "Luhan menarik nafas berat dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi.

" Shim Dae Ho. Aku sudah menyelidiki nya. Dia tidak menikah, bahkan tidak menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun hingga dia memperoleh keturunan. Dia juga sudah tidak punya keluarga lagi. Aku jadi heran, siapa orang yang mau repot-repot membunuhi 24 orang gadis hanya untuk membalaskan dendam pria itu? Apa ada data yang tersembunyi dan luput dari pencarianku? "

" Kudengar komputermu di rumah bahkan bisa menelusup ke data intelejen Amerika, jadi kenapa data remeh seperti itu saja bisa membuatmu kecolongan? Atau memang tidak ada data yang hilang. Mungkin perasaanmu saja. "

" Tidak. Selalu ada data yang ilegal yang disegel untuk orang-orang yang bergelut dalam bidang gelap seperti itu, mereka berpikir untuk mengamankan hidup mereka dari sentuhan polisi, dan akan membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk membukanya. Aku menemukan satu data yang seperti itu dalam file Dae Jo. Aku belum membukanya. Sepertinya nanti malam aku harus menyelidikinya, siapa tahu membantu. "

" Apa semua data dari seluruh dunia benar-benar bisa dilacak di komputermu? Sepertinya itu akan sangat membantu untuk memecahkan beberapa kasus yang ditangani KNI. "

" Aku belum memberitahumu? Semua ruangan di rumah, bahkan ruang kerja pribadiku sudah kuatur untuk menerima perintah suara darimu. Kau bisa mengakses komputer pribadiku kapan saja kau mau. Terutama untuk mencari beberapa data pribadi. Kau juga bisa meminta tolong padaku jika kau kesulitan membuka data yang tersegel. "

Minseok melongo mendengar ucapan pria itu. Bukankah Luhan terkenal penyendiri karena sulitnya mendapatkan kepercayaan dari pria Itu? Seorang Park Chanyeol sepupu kesayangannya bahkan tidak bisa mengakses komputer pribadi pria itu sama sekali. Jadi kenapa Luhan dengan begitu mudah memberikan kepercayaan sebesar itu padanya?

" Jangan memasang tampang bodoh seperti Itu. Kau kan istriku, orang yang akan memiliki hubungan paling dekat denganku, bahkan lebih dari ibu dan nunaku sendiri. Jadi kalau aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu, siapa lagi yg harus kupercayai? "Minseok baru akan membuka mulutnya saat seorang pria bertubuh besar tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan mereka.

" Luhan-ah maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku juga sedang ada meeting dadakan di kantor, makanya terlambat sampai disini" Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk, memberi tanda agar pria itu duduk di depan mereka. Sepertinya inilah rekan nisnis yg ditunggu Luhan dari tadi.Pria itu menoleh ke arah Minseok dan langsung membungkuk dan tersenyum ramah.

" Istrimu? Cantik sekali! Aku hanya melihat pernikahan kalian dari berita TV. Aku juga mau mengucapkan permintaan maafku dan Istriku karena tidak bisa hadir kemarin. Dia menemaniku melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang. Kami baru pulang kemarin malan. "jelas pria itu panjang lebar.

" Tidak apa-apa aku sudah menerima pesanmu kemarin. "

" Namaku Kang Dong Woo, kau bisa manggilku Dong Woo. Senang bertemu denganmu Minseok-sshi" ujar Dongwoo sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Minseok. Menit berikutnya Dongwoo dan Luhan sudah terlibat dalam pembicaraan bisnis mereka.

Sepertinya tentang pembelian sebuah kawasan real estate di kawasan Kangwom yang akan dirombak menjadi perumahan elit dengan gaya natural sesuatu standar pemerintah. Untuk lebih menggalakkan motto pencegahan global warming.

Awalnya Minseok mendengarkan tapi lama kelamaan gadis itu mulai merasa bosan dan mulai sibuk sendiri dengan makan siangnya. Steak pesanannya benar-benar nikmat.Astaga, kapan terakhir kali dia memakan daging sapi asli seenak ini?

" Kenapa Eun Ji nuna tidak ikut? Biasanya dia selalu menemanimu kemana-mana hyung "Minseok mendongak saat mendengar topik pembicaraan dua orang itu berubah. Sepertinya pertemuan bisnis mereka sudah berakhir.

" Dia kelelahan karena perjalanan kemarin. Tapi kau sekarang sudah menjadi penerusku kan? Benar begitu, bawalah istrimu kamanapun kau pergi. Hubungan pernikahan kalian akan semakin menguat dengan dilandasi kepercayaan dari masing-masing pihak. Aku juga suka membawa istriku setiap makan siang. Seperti yang pernah kuberitahukan padamu, makan siang bagi pebisnis seperti kita sama pentingya dengan kehadiran seorang istri di dalam hidup kita. "

" Aku mengerti hyung. "

" Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu. Sudah saatnya aku kembali ke kantor. Hari ini biarkan aku mentraktir kalian berdua. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah pernikahan. Hahahaha.Sampai jumpa Minseok-sshi. "

Minseok menyikut lengan Luhan saat pria itu hilang dari pandangan.

" Apa maksud kalian? Arti seorang istri hanya sama dengan makan siang? Hanya sebatas itu?

" Jangan emosi. Kapan-kapan aku akan memberitahumu apa maksudnya. Dan... sejak kapan kau meributkan posisimu dalam hidupku? "

Minseok ternganga mendengar pertanyaan pria itu. Benar.. sejak kapan dia memedulikan posisimu dirinya dalam hidup Luhan ? Sejak kapan... pendapat pria itu tentangnya menjadi penting?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

STA Building, Seoul, South Korea

11.00 AM

" Hei, apa siang ini kau akan makan dengan Luhan lagi? Akhir-akhir ini dia jadi perhatian sekali." komentar Kyungsoo saat melihat Minseok mengumpulkan barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

" Dia memaksaku. Menurutmu aku bisa apa? " sahut Minseok ketus.

" Suamimu itu keren sekali, ya! Kau yakin belum jatuh cinta padanya? " goda Kyungsoo sambil mengedip jahil ke arah Minseok.

Anehnya, sekarang gadis itu terlihat gugup dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu. Padahal biasanya dia akan meneriaki Kyungsoo penuh emosi. Bersikap seolah jatuh cinta pada Luhan adalah sebuah dosa besar yang memalukan.

" Jangan mengada-ada." sergah Minseok tanpa menatap Kyungsoo sedikitpun.

" Yak, kau sudah mulai mengakuinya, ya? Kenapa kau gugup seperti itu? Aigoo, Minseokie, kau termakan ucapanmu sendiri, kan? Baru juga dua hari menikah, tapi dia sudah berhasil menarik perhatianmu. "Minseok mendongak dan menatap Kyungsoo sengit.

" Yak, kalau terus menerus disodori godaan sebesar itu, menurutmu gadis mana yang akan terlepas dari pesonanya, hah? "

" Ah, Jadi menurutmu Luhan itu mempesona, ya? Bukannya pria tampan yang sok berkuasa lagi? " potong Kyungsoo semakin menyukai kegiatannya menggoda Minseok.

Minseok menggeram kesal dan menyentakkan tasnya dari atas meja, keluar dari ruangannya dengan hati dongkol, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tertawa-tawa di belakangnya.Sial, kenapa dia tidak bersikap seperti biasa dan mengatakan bahwa pria itu sama sekali tidak menarik minatnya?

Akui saja Minseok pria itu bahkan lebih dari sekedar sangat menarik perhatianmu. Minseok menggertakkan giginya mendengar kata hatinya yang menggema di kepalanya sendiri seolah dia sendiri yang meneriakkannya.

Dia tidak suka terikat dalam pernikahan, dia tidak suka hidup dalam kekangan, dan yang lebih penting lagi, dia tidak suka berada di Korea. Selama ini hidupnya hanya tentang pekerjaan saja, dan dia tidak siap menghadapi jenis kehidupan seperti yg sedang dijalaninya sekarang.

Sayangnya, alasan untuk menjauhi pria itu semakin menghilang. Dia mulai berpikir bahwa menikah itu sama sekali tidak buruk, dia menyukai sikap protektif pria itu terhadapnya, dan terlebih lagi, Korea sama sekali tidak semenakutkan bayangannya.

Minseok menghentikan langkahnya di depan Luhan yang sedang bersandar di depan kap mobilnya, menunggu Minseok dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada. Pria itu tersenyum singkat dan berbalik masuk ke dalam mobilnya, tanpa mau bersusah payah membukakan pintu untuk gadis itu.

Tapi kabar buruknya adalah Minseok memang tidak suka pria yang memperlakukan gadisnya dengan romantis. Dia bahkan setengah berharap bahwa Luhan akan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, memberinya alasan untuk menemukan salah satu sikap yang tidak disukainya dari pria itu.

Tapi tidak, sejauh ini pria itu selalu memperlakukan segala hal yang berhasil membuat Minseok terpesona. Dan bukannya menemukan alasan untuk menjauh, gadis itu malah menemukan alasan-alasan baru untuk semakin mendekat.

" Kau sudah pernah makan siang di Irlandia? " tanya Luhan tiba-tiba setelah memasang seatbelt-nya.

" Mwo? "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dublin, Ireland

07.00 AM ( Ireland's Time)

Pria itu benar benar membawanya ke Irlandia!

Dengar IRLANDIA! tempat yg selama ini ingin dia kunjungi bersama Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua selalu terpesona dengan pemandangan yang terdapat di negara itu. Indah, hijau, dan menakjubkan. Panorama pegunungan dan pantai disana benar-benar menyilaukan mata.

Dan Luhan membawanya kesana hanya karena dia ingin bertemu dengan seorang klien untuk membicarakan peternakan yang akan dibeli Luhan di pinggir kota. Satu kesimpulan yang Minseok tarik. Pria itu sudah gila!

Mereka berkeliling mengamati lokasi peternakan yang menurut Minseok lebih cocok dijadikan tempat wisata karena lokasinya yang menghadap pantai dan pemandangan perbukitan yang mengagumkan, dari pada dijadikan sebagai tempat tinggal para sapi dan domba.

Pasti menyenangkan sekali jika bisa tinggal di tempat setenang dan seindah itu.Sepertinya Luhan juga menyukai tempat itu dan mengajak pria Perancis bernama Pete itu sarapan untuk bersama, membicarakan harga yg pas.

Minseok tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena mereka berdua bicara dalam bahasa Perancis, membuat Minseok penasaran sendiri, berapa banyak bahasa yang dikuasai pria itu.

Sebenarnya Minseok bisa saja mengeluarkan communicator-nya dan mengaktifkan aplikasi translator. Salah satu temuan baru lagi dari Lu Corp. Communicator itu juga berfungsi sebagai penerjemah. Hebatnya, kau bisa langsung mendapatkan terjemahan dari ucapan orang asing yang sedang bicara denganmu, communicator itu akan menerjemahkannya bersamaan dengan saat orang itu bicara.

Jadi kau tidak perlu menunggu sebelum bisa mengerti ucapan orang asing tersebut untuk menjawabnya. Praktis sekaligus mencengangkan. Hanya saja Minseok tidak berminat menggunakan aplikasi itu sekarang. Dia sempat belajar bahasa Perancis dalam masa pelatihannya dan dia membenci bahasa itu setenga mati.

Dia bahkan tidak suka mendengar orang berbicara dengan bahasa itu. Terdengar seperti orang yang sedang kumur-kumur, lebih tepatnya lagi, Minseok merasa bahasa itu berasal dari luar planet bumi.

" Kita makan siang dimana? " tanya Minseok penasaran.

Sebenarnya dia sudah amat sangat kelaparan. Mereka menempuh perjalanan tiga jam kesini dengan pesawat jet pribadi Luhan -seharusnya perjalanan dari Korea ke Irlandia membutuhkan waktu 11 jam jika menggunakan pesawat biasa- belum dihitung perbedaan waktunya.Disini masih jam 7 pagi, karena perbedaan waktu 8 jam diantara kedua negara dan perut Minseok sudah berdemo minta diisi.

" Rumahku. "

" Kau juga punya rumah disini? Astaga! " seru Minseok sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.Melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan , Minseok mengumpat kesal sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak terasa pusing.

" Baiklah, biar kutebak. Kau punya rumah di setiap negara. " ujar Minseok dengan suara disabar-sabarkan.

" Cih, sebaiknya aku menyelidiki hartamu dulu sebelum setuju menikah denganmu .Kekayaan mu membuatku terancam terkena serangan jantung! "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dromoland Castle, Ireland

07.30 ( Ireland's Time)

" Oke, sejak kapan kastil sebesar ini bisa disebut rumah? " geram Minseok habis kesabaran.Mereka baru saja turun dari mobil dan Minseok langsung ternganga melihat 'rumah' di depannya.

" Tempat tinggal disebut rumah, kan? "

Minseok menghentakkan kakinya, tidak tahu harus bicara seperti apa lagi dengan pria itu.

Untuk apa membeli kastil sebesar ini dan membiarkannya tanpa penghuni? Hah, kecuali kau mau membuang-buang uangmu yang banyaknya mungkin bisa memenuhi satu desa jika dibiarkan berserakan di jalan.

Minseok masih merasa kesal sepanjang makan siang yg lebih tepat jika disebut sarapn. Dia duduk di samping Luhan yang sedang membicarakan tentang peternakan tadi dengan kliennya itu.

Dia menusuk-nusuk mushroom ravioli-nya tanpa memakannya sama sekali.

Tapi lama-lama dia tidak tahan juga karena perutnya terus berontak minta diisi. Minseok nyaris yakin bahwa tawa yang disamarkan Luhan menjadi batuk-batuk kecil itu adalah reaksi gelinya terhadap kelakuan kekanak-kanakan Luhan yang hanya membuat gadis itu semakin kesal saja.

" Nice to have a business with you. I'm not surprised anymore why you can be the most successful businessman in the world. I prove it by myself. Your achievements now is what you get from your brilliant brain. You are a good negotiator. It's nice to have an amazing husband like him, Mrs Lu. " ujar Pete tiba tiba dengan akses yg sangat kental dalam bahasa inggirisnya.

Minseok tersenyum salah tingkah, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sepertinya pria di depannya ini sangat mengagumi Luhan. Gadis itu tersentak saat Luhan menggenggam tangannya erat sambil tersenyum ke arah Pete.

" Ma plus grande rèalisation a èté brillante ma capacitè ã être en masure de convaincre ma femme de me marier. "

Tidak perlu communicator untuk membuat Minseok mengerti arti ucapan pria itu.Dia sempat belajar bahasa Perancis dan memahami beberapa kata sederhana walaupun dia tidak bisa mengucapkan nya dengan benar

Pencapaian terbaikku adalah kemampuanku membujuk istriku untuk setuju menikah denganku. Kurang lebih itulah arti kalimat yang berhasil membuat Minseok tertegun dan kehilangan pita suaranya untuk beberapa saat.Pete tertawa senang dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Luhan,memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih.

"Take your wife to have a nice honeymoon in Paris. I think you two will be the most amazing couple in the world. Really, you have the best husband, Mrs Lu . "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Kopi? " tawar Luhan sambil menyodorkan secangkir kopi hangat ke arah Minseok.Gadis Itu mengambilnya dan melayangkan pandangannya lagi kearah pemandangan pesawahan, pemukiman penduduk, dan pantai di kejauhan yg bisa mereka lihat dari balkon belakang kastil itu.

" Aku sudah lama sekali ingin ke irlandia. Dan kau membawaku kesini hanya untuk pergi makan siang. Lucu sekali. "Minseok mengedikkan kepala nya ke arah pemandangan pantai di kejauhan.

" Tempat ini memang indah sekali kan? "

" Cantik. " ujar Luhan menyetujui. Minseok menoleh dan menyadari bahwa mata pria itu tidak tertuju ke pemandangan yang dimaksudnya, tapi malah tertuju ke arahnya. Dan pria

Itu terlihat tidak berniat untuk memalingkan tatapannya dalam waktu dekat.Minseok mendengus dan memasang muka muram.

"Kau sedang merayuku? Apa pria selalu jatuh cinta pada wanita karena wanita itu cantik? "

" Sebagian besar ya. " jawab Luhan jujur sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyelipkan anak rambut Minseok yang tertiup angin ke balik telinganya.

" Lalu apa kau termasuk yang sebagian besar itu? "Luhan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menjawab, seolah pria itu sedang berpikir . Tapi yang dilakukan pria itu adalah menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pagar balkon agar bisa menatap Minseok dengan lebih leluasa, memuaskan dirinya memandangi wajah favoritnya itu.

" Bukan tentang cantik wajahmu, tapi ekspresi yang kau perlihatkan di depanku. Kalau hanya cantik saja, aku akan jatuh cinta pada wanita lain yang lebih cantik darimu. Kau selalu menggembungkan pipimu saat kau kesal,kau suka merengut, memasang tampang mengejek,mengerutkan keningmu saat kau sedang berpikir keras tentang sesuatu, dan saat kau tersenyum... semua itu hanya kau saja yang bisa meperlihatkannya.Tentu saja banyak gadis lain yang melakukan Hal yg serupa, tapi mereka bukan kau. Ekspresi yang mereka perlihatkan tidak akan sama. "

" Bukan tentang suaramu, tapi apa yang kau ucapkan. Banyak pria yg berkata pada gadisnya bahwa dia selalu merindukan suara gadis itu, tapi untukku... yang penting adalah apa yg kau ucapkan. Kemudian tentang tubuhmu. Bukan bagaimana kau tampil, betapa cantiknya dandananmu, sebagus apa baju yg kau pakai, tapi tentang apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuh itu. " Luhan menghela nafas sesaat dan tersenyum Lega.

" Dengan semua penilaian Itu, kau terlihat cantik di mataku. "

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya, memfokuskan pandangannya pada wajah tampan di hadapannya itu. Detik itulah gadis itu tersadar, bahwa dia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya kabur. Karena memang tidak ada jalan keluar sama sekali untuk kabur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

STA Building, Seoul, South Korea

05.00 PM

" Hei, Nona Do, wajahmu serius sekali. "

Kyungsoo mendongak kaget mendengar sapaan tiba tiba itu, dan lebih kaget lagi saat mengetahui siapa yang menyapanya.

" Eunhyuk oppa! " serunya sambil bangkit berdiri dan meberikan pukulan ringan ke tubuh pria itu

" Yak, apa Thailand sebegitu menyita perhatianmu sampai-sampai kau melupakan aku dan Minseok dan tidak memberi kabar sama sekali pada kami? "

Eunhyuk tertawa, menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk diatasnya.

" Aku mendapatkan banyak kasus disana. Lagipula, banyak gadis-gadis disana yg lebih menarik dari kalian. "

" Dari Minseok juga? Aku kira kau benar-benar serius menyukainya."

" Aku memang serius. Makanya aku datang kesini. Aku ingin mencari tahu apa Minseok dan suaminya menikah karena cinta atau karena paksaan dari pria itu? Kalau yang terjadi adalah alasan yg kedua, maka aku berencana untuk merebutnya lagi. " ujar Eunhyuk dengan raut wajah serius.

" Oppa.. kau tidak serius dengan ucapanmu, kan? Aku bisa menjamin bahwa Luhan mencintai Minseok dan cepat atau lambat Minseok akan merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. " kata Kyungsoo panik.

Pria di depannya itu memang suka bertindak sembarangan dan tidak peduli dengan bahaya apapun yang dihadapinya. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengibaskan tangannya.

" Ani. Apa menurutmu aku segila itu sampai mau berhadapan dengan seorang Lu Han? Aku masih waras! Kau ini mudah sekali kubodohi. Tenang saja, aku akan segera mendapat gadis lain yang mencintaiku, daripada aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk mengejar cinta sahabatmu itu. "

" Baguslah. " sahut Kyungsoo sambil menghela nafas lega.

" Jadi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku tidak menerima undangan pernikahan darimu? "

" Dariku? Maksudmu undangan pernikahan Minseok ? Yak, kau itu sudah menghilang lebih dari setengah tahun, aku rasa dia sudah tidak ingat lagi padamu! Tapi aku rasa dia masih ingat. Terang saja kau kan selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana selama di Amerika. Menggodanya terus-terusan, tidak peduli bahwa dia sudah meneriakimu. Apa gelarnya untukmu? Pria tidak punya otak? Tuan tidak tahu malu? " Kyungsoo tertawa-tawa kecil saat mengingat masa-masa training di Amerika.

Eunhyuk , pria di depannya itu, dengan percaya dirinya mendeklarasikan diri sebagai satu-satunya calon suami KIM Min Seok, tidak peduli jika gadis yang ditaksirnya itu tidak menaruh minat sedikitpun padanya.

" Bukan. Maksudku undangan pernikahan mu dan Suho. Bukankah waktu itu kalian berdua akan menikah? Apa pernikahan nya ditunda? Terjadi sesuatu? " Kyungsoo terdiam dan menatap Eunhyuk gugup.

" Benar terjadi sesuatu ya? Ada apa? Suho memutuskanmu? "

" kenapa kau berpikir pria itu yang memutuskanku, hah? Aku yang memutuskannya! " seru Kyungsoo emosi.

" APA? " teriak Eunhyuk kaget

" Kau yang memutuskannya? Tapi kenapa? Setidaknya kau bisa bertahan dengan kenyataan bahwa dia telah menyelamatkan nyawamu! "Kyungsoo mendecak kesal dan menatap Eunhyuk sinis.

" Kenapa semua orang berkata seperti itu dan aku jadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu masalahnya disini? Aku tidak pernah merasa terancam bahaya, jadi kenapa kalian semua berkata bahwa dia telah menyelamatkan nyawaku? " teriak gadis itu fustasi.

" Jadi kau tidak tahu? Kau tidak tahu alasan kenapa Suho membunuh Min Sang Hyun waktu itu? "

" Aku tahu! Aku sudah menyelidikinya. Min Sang Hyun adalah mafia yang terlibat konfontrasi sampai terjadi baku tembak di kawasan Myeongdeong waktu itu. Menewaskan beberapa orang warga sipil termasuk tunangan Suho. Aku tahu kenapa alasan dia masuk KNI. Untuk balas dendam. Dan dia berhasil. Dia berhasil membunuh pria itu, kan? Dengan tangannya sendiri. "

Eunhyuk memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tak percaya, seolah dia telah menarik kesimpulan yang salah. Benar-benar salah.

" Duduklah " kata Eunhyuk dengan nada lelah.

" Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

Kyungsoo menurut dengan jantung berdentum-dentum tak menentu. Apa yg perlu dijelaskan?Kenapa Eunhyuk terlihat kesal?

" Nama gadis itu Lee Da Som. Dan aku yakin kau tahu. Wajahnya cukup mirip denganmu. Walaupun sikap dan penampilan kalian jauh beda. Dia jauh lebih feminim, lembut, jenis gadis yang harus dilindungi. Aku tahu karena aku adalah sahabat Suho sejak bangku kuliah. Menjadi trainee bersamanya. Dan aku mengenal Da Som karena dia adalah tunangan Suho."

" Tapi mungkin ada kesalahpahaman besar disini. Mungkin kau bertanya pada teman-teman kuliah Suho tentang gadis Itu. Tidak ada yg tahu selain aku, bahwa mereka berdua bukanlah pasangan serasi seperti yang dipikirkan orang-orang. Mereka berdua dijodohkan. Kau tahulah, dengan orang tua yang kaya, bukan hal yang mengherankan bahwa terjadi perjodohan diantara sesama relasi bisnis. Mereka tidak saling mencintai. Tapi mereka berdua adalah anak yang sangat berbakti pada orang tua, karena itu mereka bersandiwara menjadi sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai di hadapan semua orang. "

" Kau benar bahwa gadis itu meninggal dalam baku tembak yang terjadi di Myeongdeong waktu itu. Tapi kau salah jika berpikir bahwa Suho mendaftar sebagai anggota KNI hanya karena Ingin balas dendam. Aku sudah mengenal Suho cukup lama untuk tahu bahwa pria itu memang memiliki impian menjadi bagian dari KNI, jauh sebelum gadis Itu meninggal."

" Kemudian dia bertemu denganmu. Sesama trainee. Dan kau sudah tahu cerita selanjutnya. Kalian jatuh cinta, menjalin hubungan, kemudian memutuskan untuk menikah. Sampai kasus waktu itu terjadi. "

" Kau tahu kesalahan terbesarmu? " Kyungsoo mengerjap dan menggeleng.

" Waktu itu kau terfokus untuk menghabisi anak buah Sang Hyun sehingga tidak tahu bahwa pria itu menyodorkan pistolnya padamu, berniat menembakmu. Suho yang menyadarinya langsung bergerak dan menembak pria itu. Mungkin maksudnya hanya melukai, tapi peluru yang ditembakkannya malah menembus jantung Sang Hyun sehingga pria itu mati di tempat. "

" Itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan aku harap, kau merasa bersalah dengan apa yg sudah kau lakukan padanya, Do Kyungsoo-sshi. "

Kyungsoo memegangi kepanya yang mendadak terasa sakit. Otaknya mencerna ucapan Eunhyukdengan begitu lambat, dan saat dia tersadar, dia nyaris tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar, ketakutan sendiri dengan kesalahan besar yang sudah dilakukannya.

" A... aku... "Pintu ruangan terbuka tiba-tiba dan Minseok masuk bersama Luhan dengan pandangan bingung.

" Wooo, Eunhyuk oppa. Kapan kau datang? Dan... apa yg terjadi? Maksudku... yak, Do Kyungsoo , ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu seperti baru melihat hantu begitu. "

"A... aku pergi sebentar. Luhan-sshi, aku boleh minta izin untuk pulang cepat, kan?" Luhan mengangguk tanpa bertanya apa-apa. Melihat wajah gadis itu saja dia sudah tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yg buruk yang sudah terjadi.

Minseok menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk yang duduk dengan tampang tanpa dosa tersenyum lebar kepada Minseok yang menatapnya meminta penjelasan.

" Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan pada sahabatku?"

Eunhyuk nyengir kemudian bangkit berdiri, dan secara tiba-tiba menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, tidak memedulikan aura membunuh yang terpancar dari Luhan .

" Minseok-ah, aku merindukanmu!!! "

" Aigoo, YAK, lepaskan aku! " teriak Minseok berusaha memberontak melepaskan diri dari rangkulan pria itu.

" Aish, masa kau tidak merindukanku juga? " seru Eunhyuk dengan tampang merengut.Pria itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Luhan yang berdiri di samping Minseok .

" Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa, tapi aku sudah mendeklarasikan diri sebagai calon suami Minseok nomor 1 tidak berhasil menikahi gadis ini, jadi kenapa kau, pria yang baru datang ke kehidupannya bisa mengikatnya dalam pernikahan? "

Minseok langsung menendang kaki Eunhyuk yang berbicara sembarangan pada Luhan yang emosinya sering tidak terkontrol dengan baik itu.Gadis itu bahkan bisa melihat tangan Luhan yang terkepal menahan marah.

" Yak, jangan mulai bicara yang tidak-tidak! Sekarang beritahu aku apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo tadi."

Eunhyuk mendelik dan memasukkam tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Dia cukup heran juga dengan tindakan Minseok seolah sangat melindungi pria yg terus-terusan menatapnya dengan aura mematikan itu.

Gadis itu menyukai Luhan ? Bagaimana bisa? Dari informasi yang didapatkan Eunhyuk. Mereka bahkan baru bertemu kurang dari dua minggu, lalu tiba-tiba memutuskan menikah. Entah rencana busuk apa yang digunakan pria di depannya ini untuk menikahi Minseok , yang Eunhyuk tidak habis pikir adalah kenapa Minseok tidak menolak?

Dia mengenal gadis Itu dengan baik, gadis yang tidak akan menyetujui pemaksaan apapun terhadapnya dan akan berjuang untuk menolak sampai akhir . Kecuali... kecuali jika gadis itu memang bersedia menikah dengan Luhan.

" Aku hanya memberitahunya kebenaran tentang Suho. "

Minseok menatap Eunhyuk cukup lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, menerima penjelasan pria itu. Keheningan diantara mereka terhenti dengan deringan dari communicator Luhan. Pria itu berbicara sesaat dengan si penelepon, kemudian menyimpan communicator-nya lagi.

" Aku harus kembali ke kantor sekarang. Nanti malam aku jemput. " ujar Luhan dengan mata tertuju pada Minseok.

" Luhan-sshi, kalau boleh aku mau meminjam Istrimu sebentar. Aku ingin mengajaknya makan malam. Biar aku sendiri yg mengantarnya pulang nanti. "

Luhan menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk, tampak menimbang-nimbang sesaat.

" Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. " kata Luhan sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

" Terima kasih atas Izinmu. "

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu, Kemudian berbalik menatap Eunhyuk. Kata-kata yang kemudian diucapkannya nyaris membuat Eunhyuk mengurungkan niatnya mengajak Minseok makan malam.

" Kembali kan dia padaku dengan utuh atau aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lu's Department Store, Myeongdeong, South Korea

06.30 PM

" Aish, suamimu itu menyeramkan sekali! Bagaimana mungkin Kau bisa tahan hidup dengannya? " komentar Eunhyuk saat mereka sedang berjalan masuk ke sebuah toko pakaian di kawasan Myeongdeong.

Eunhyuk meminta Minseok menemaninya membeli beberapa pakaian karena pria itu tidak membawa apa-apa ke Seoul. Dia memang malas mengangkut barang bawaan jika harus bepergian jauh.Minseok tertawa kecil dan menggeleng.

" Hidup bersamanya sama sekali tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan. "Eunhyuj menatap Minseok tak percaya sambil mendecak kesal.

" Cih, sehebat apa dia di tempat tidur sampai bisa membuatmu berbicara seperti itu? "Dengan cepat Minseok menyikut perut pria itu dengan keras, tidak peduli dengan tatapan terkejut pelayan toko yang menyambut mereka di depan pintu masuk.

" Mulutmu itu harus disekolahkan dulu supaya berhenti bicara sembarangan! " desis Minseok marah.

" Wae? " tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada rendah. Dia masih meringis kesakitan. Sikutan gadis itu keras sekali.

" Apa dia payah sampai kau malu menjawab pertanyaanku? Atau... dia bahkan belum menyentuhmu? Benar dugaanku, dia itu pasti penyuka sesama jenis.Tidak heran kalau dia belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan wanita manapun. "

" Kau mau kutembak sampai mati? Lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu itu sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan membatalkan makan malam kita nanti! "

" Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan menjadi pria baik. Kau ini sadis sekali! "

Eunhyuk memutuskan bahwa lebih baik dia mulai mencari pakaian yang dibutuhkannya sebelum mendapat tendangan spektakuler dari gadis itu.

Dia menarik beberapa kemeja dan jas secara acak dari gantungan dan langsung membawanya ke kasir setelah mengecek apakah ukurannya sudah sesuai atau tidak.

" Yak, jadi begini caramu berbelanja pakaian? Pantas saja selera berpakaianmu itu buruk sekali. Sini aku pilihkan! Dan sebaiknya kau coba dulu sebelum membeli, siapa tahu tidak cocok " seru Minseok sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan teman lamanya itu.

" Ah, kalau begini kita terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri yang serasi, ya? Kau memilihkan baju yang sesuai untuk suamimu." goda Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum senang.

" Sudah kubilang, tutup mulutmu itu, Eunhyuk ! "

Minseok memilihkan beberapa setelan jas dan kemeja untuk pria itu dan menyuruh Eunhyuk mencobanya. Setelah merasa cocok, barulah gadis itu membawa gunungan pakaian tadi ke meja kasir.

" Hitung semuanya." ujar Minseok sambil menyodorkan tubuhnya ke konter.

" Tidak perlu, Nyonya Lu. Tuan Lu Han memerintahkan semua pemilik toko di mallmiliknya untuk memberikan barang secara gratis padamu. Itu berarti di mall manapun kau berbelanja, kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang sama sekali. Nyaris semua mall di Korea adalah milik suamimu, kan? " ujar penjaga kasir itu ramah.

" A... apa? " seru Minseok syok dengan mulut ternganga lebar.

" Maksudmu kalau gadis ini mau memborong semua barang di tokomu, kau akan memberikannya secara cuma-cuma begitu? " sambar Eunhyuk cepat dengan wajah yang sama syoknya dengan Minseok .

" Benar, Tuan. Lu Corp memiliki nyaris semuanya. Jadi percuma saja kalian membayar, karena uangnya juga akan masuk ke kantong perusahaan lagi. "

" Astaga, pria itu mau membunuhku! " teriak Minseok keras sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya gusar.

" Aku rasa, seratus keturunan kalian berikutnya akan tetap hidup makmur, tidak peduli sebanyak apapun kalian berusaha menghambur-hamburkan kekayaannya " desis Eunhyuk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Parking Place, Zenith Restaurant, Myeongdeong, South Korea

08.00 PM

Minseok berjalan ke arah mobil Eunhyuk yang terparkir di ujung sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk karena kelelahan. Pria itu menyuruh Minseok menunggu di mobil karena dia mau ke kamar kecil dulu dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada gadis itu.

Minseok menghembuskan nafas berat. Sebaiknya sesampainya di rumah dia langsung mandi air hangat dan tidur. Semoga saja saat dia sampai Luhan belum pulang atau mungkin sudah tidur, jadi dia tidak perlu bertemu pria itu. Gadis itu masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia jatuh cinta.

Itu terdengar sedikit menggelikan di telinganya, mengingat jatuh cinta tidak ada dalam urutan 50 hal penting dalam hidupnya selama ini.Minseok memencet remote mobil yang membuka pintu secara otomatis dan baru merundukkan tubuhnya untuk masuk, sebelum seseorang menyekap mulutnya dari arah belakang dengan begitu tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu berjengit, berusaha menjauh dari bau eter yang begitu menyengat dari kain yang disumpalkan ke hidungnya. Lengan orang itu membelit tubuhnya dengan begitu kuat sehingga dia dengan cepat kehabisan oksigen. Gadis itu berusaha memberi perlawanan, tapi tubuhnya tidak mau mematuhi perintah otaknya sama sekali.

Kerja zat berbau asam itu begitu cepat, sehingga dalam waktu singkat tubuhnya sudah merosot jatuh ke aspal. Lampu-lampu di tempat parkir itu mulai berputar-putar di kepalanya, berubah menjadi titik kabur tanpa bentuk.

Setengah sadar, dengan tubuh yang sudah mati rasa, pikiran Minseok mengambang. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana mungkin dia tidak merasa takut dalam kondisi seperti ini, walaupun dia tahu bahwa seharusnya dia merasa panik. Dia malah memikirkan Eunhyuk yang masih belum kembali dari kamar kecil.

Memikirkan bahwa Luhan akan meminta pertanggung jawaban pria itu karena tidak bisa mengembalikan Minseok padanya. Dengan pikiran itu, cahaya di sekeliling Minseok mulai menggelap seiring dengan hilangnya kesadaran gadis itu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lu Corporation Building, Seoul, South Korea

08.10. PM

Jari-jari Luhan dengan cepat menekan tombol-tombol diatas keyboard komputernya. Layar menunjukkan bahwa pria itu sedang berusaha membobol masuk ke dalam sebuah data yang tersegel.

File atas nama Shim Dae Ho. Pria itu bahkan tidak tahan untuk menunggu sampai dia pulang ke rumah. Setidaknya kemampuan komputer di kantornya hampir menyamai komputer pribadinya di rumah. Beberapa data mulai bermunculam di layar.

Dan tulisan-tulisan yang tertera itu membuat Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. Seharusnya dia langsung membuka file ini saat dia menemukannya. Disana jelas-jelas tertulis bahwa Shim Dae Ho mengangkat seorang anak adopsi.

Laki-Laki. Yang saat ini mungkin berusia sekitar 35 tahun. Wajah pria itu putih bersih, terkesan sebagai pria baik-baik, ditambah dengan kalung salib besar yang melingkar dilehernya, membuat penampilannya seperti orang suci.

Tapi Luhan bisa melihat kilatan licik di mata pria itu, dan seluruh kesan baik itu menghilang begitu saja tanpa bekas.Data-data pribadi tentang pria itu sepertinya berusaha disembunyikan dengan baik oleh Dae Ho.

Ada beberapa tanda pengenal dan paspor palsu. Dan jelas-jelas pria itu menjadi kaki tangan Dae Ho yang terpercaya. Nyaris ditangkap beberapa kali karena terlibat kasus pembunuhan, tapi selalu berhasil lolos.

Kasus itu disegel dan dihapus dari data kepolisian setempat, menunjukkan adanya orang dalam kepolisian yang bekerja untuk mereka.Satu hal yang menarik Luhan adalah terdaftarnya pria itu sebagai salah satu anggota organisasi keagamaan yang terkenal fanatik dan terkadang sedikit radikal dalam menunjukkan ketidaksukaan mereka terhadap para atheis. Tidak perlu jadi orang jenius untuk menarik kesimpulan bahwa pria inilah dalang dari semua pembunuhan yang terjadi dua tahun terakhir.

Bisa ditebak bahwa pria itu menyayangi ayah angkat yang telah memberikan kehidupan layak baginya. Dan balas dendam akan menjadi upah yang tepat untuk membayar semua kebaikan ayahnya itu.Luhan meraih communicator-nya yang berkedip menandakan ada panggilan masuk dari atas meja dengan mata tetap tertuju ke layar monitor.

" Yeoboseyo? "

" Luhan-sshi, ini Eunhyuk. Maaf, tapi aku rasa... istrimu baru saja jadi korban penculikan. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Parking Place, Zenith Restaurant, Myeongdeong, South Korea

08.45 PM

" Aku sudah memberitahumu untuk menjaga istriku baik-baik! Kau seharusnya bersamanya, bukannya meninggalkannya sendirian! " teriak Luhan, nyaris menghantam wajah Eunhyuk dengan tinjunya kalau saja Kris tidak menahannya sekuat tenaga.

" Luhan-ah sudahlah, kau bisa mengurusnya nanti. Sebaiknya kita fokus pada pencarian Minseok sekarang. "

Luhan menyentakkan tangannya dengan kasar dan mengacak rambutnya gusar. Kris memperhatikan penampilan acak-acakan adik iparnya itu dengan sedikit terkesima. Dua kancing atas kemeja pria itu tidak terpasang dan dasinya melingkar longgar seolah baru saja ditarik karena pemakainya sedang kesal.

Nyaris mustahil melihat seorang Lu Han tampil berantakan dalam keadaan mendesak apapun, tapi seorang Minseok berhasil membuatnya tampak seperti Itu. Wajah Luhan bahkan terlihat sangat frustasi, ekspresi yang tidak disangka Kris dimiliki pria itu.

" Dia pasti diculik oleh pembunuh berantai itu. Dia menjadikan Minseok sasaran terakhirnya. Sejauh ini aku berusaha melindungi gadis itu, tapi teman adikmu Itu meminta Izin padaku untuk mengajak Minseok makan malam. Aku mengizinkannya, tapi lihat apa yg terjadi sekarang? "Kris terkejut mendengar ucapan Luhan. Kalau benar pembunuh berantai itulah yang menculik Minseok, nyawa gadis Itu benar-benar dalam bahaya sekatang.

" Lalu kita harus mencarinya kemana? Aku sudah memeriksa keamanan di lapangan parking. Wajah pria itu tidak terlihat dan nomor mobilnya ditutupi sehingga tidak bida dilacak. "Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kap mobil sambil memegangi kepalanya, seolah sedang berpikir keras untuk mengingat sesuatu.

Beberapa detik kemudian pria itu mengeluarkan communicator-nya dari dalam saku dan menghubungi seseorang. Cukup lama telepon tidak diangkat, sehingga Luhan mengumpat keras, membuat Kris dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan dengan raut wajah ngeri.

" Yak, Do Kyungsoo kenapa kau lama sekali mengangkat teleponmu, hah? " teriak Luhankesal saat akhirnya telepon itu tersambung.

" Minhae, aku meletakkan communicator-ku didalam tadi. Waeyo? "

" Kau di apartemen? "

" Aku belum pulang dari tadi. Ada apa? "

" Sial! Cepat pulang, sahabatmu dalam bahaya besar. " ujar Luhan ketus sambil memutuskan sambungan begitu saja. Dia mendongak menatap Kris, matanya terlihat menggelap saat berbicara dengan nada dingin yang nyaris membuat beku.

" Perintahkan semua polisi ke apartemen Minseok sekarang. Pembunuh itu selalu melakukan pekerjaannya di apartemen korban. Dan... selalu di properti milikku. "

to be continue

Maaf telat update ada beberapa yang harus gue urus. Terimakasih buat dukungannya. Yang PM gue request bikin karya sendiri, gue juga lagi nyari ide tapi terbesit bikin yang fantasi baru terbesit doang. Tapi jangan ngarep sama gue ya haha. Untuk saat ini gue mau jadi kang edit dulu mangkannya gue namainnya FanDit. Tapi gak menutup kemungkinan buat bikin karya sendiri. sekali lagi mianhae and gomawo


	11. Chapter 11

2060 When The World is Yours

Yuli Pritania

LuMin vers

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok's Apartment, Seoul, South Korea

09.00 PM

Shim Jong Hyuk duduk tenang diatas kursi yang langsung menghadap ke arah korbannya yang sudah mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

Tidak seperti pola yang biasa dilakukannya, dia sama sekali belum menyentuhkan pisau kesayangannya ke tubuh gadis itu, memberikan goresan-goresan penuh seni dengan tinta darah korban sendiri.

Dia dengan sabar menunggu sampai gadis itu sadar kembali dan saat itulah dia akan melakukannya pekerjaannya.Dia masih punya belas kasihan pada korban-korbannya yang lain, menggores tubuh mereka dengan pisaunya saat mereka masih pingsan, sehingga mereka tidak terlalu tersiksa.

Tapi selalu ada yang spesial untuk gadis ini. Persembahannya yang terakhir. Dia akan menyiksa gadis itu dengan perlahan, membiarkan gadis itu berteriak kesakitan setiap kali kulitnya tergores mata pisaunya yang tajam. Dia akan melakukannya sehati-hati mungkin agar gadis itu tidak mati kesakitan sebelum upacara terakhir dilakukan.

Penyaliban.Penutup yang indah. Balas dendam yang memuaskan. Pria itu tersenyum saat Minseok dengan perlahan membuka matanya. Dia cukup terkesan karena gadis itu tidak berusaha berontak saat tahu dirinya terikat, bahkan gadis itu menatapnya dengan pandangan menantang.

" Apa kabar, Lu Min Seok -sshi ? Aku rasa kita perlu berkenalan dulu. Namaku Shim Jong Hyuk. Anak adopsi Shim Dae Ho. Ah, aku rasa kau sangat mengenal ayah angkatku, kan? "

Jong Hyuk berdiri dan melangkah ke arah gadis itu. Dia menyentuh dagu Minseok dengan telapak tangannya, membuat gadis itu berjengit, tidak suka menerima sentuhan dari tangan yang sudah membunuh begitu banyak orang itu. Jong Hyuk tertawa dan tanpa peringatan melayangkan tamparan keras ke pipi Minseok, membuat kepala gadis itu terhuyung ke belakang.

" Kau tahu kesalahanmu, gadis manis? Kau telah membunuh ayahku! Jadi bersiaplah dengan neraka yang akan menghampirimu sebentar lagi. Aku akan menyiksamu sampai kau berteriak memohon agar aku berhenti. Tapi tentu saja, mana mungkin aku berhenti. "

Jong Hyuk mengeluarkan pisau dari sakunya dan menyentuhkan benda itu ke pipi Minseok, namun tidak sampai meninggalkan goresan berdarah.

" Kau ingat tanggal berapa sekarang? 5 Mei. Hari dimana kau membunuh ayahku! Kau tahu alasan kenapa aku membunuh 5 gadis di setiap negara? Kenapa ada 5 lokasi pembunuhan? Angka 5. Angka yg sangat aku benci. Tanggal dan bulan kematian ayahku. "

Dalam satu gerakan cepat mata pisau itu menggores bahu Minseok, membuat darah segar terpercik dari balik blus putih yg dipakai gadis itu. Minseok menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit, bersyukur dengan adanya kain yang menyumpal mulutnya sehingga teriakan sakitnya tidak terlontar keluar, yang hanya akan membuat pria itu puas dengan hasil karyanya.

Pria itu baru akan menghujamkan pisaunya lagi ke lengan Minseok saat pintu apartemen menjeblak terbuka dan beberapa orang menyerbu masuk. Minseok sempat mendengar dua letusan tembakan dan yang dilihatnya sesaat kemudian hanya tubuh Jong Hyuk yang terkapar di lantai.

Ada noda darah besar yang membasahi bagian lengan kemejanya dan tangan pria itu memegangi kakinya yang tampaknya juga terkena tembakan.Minseok mendongak dan menatap Luhan yang berdiri 3 meter di depannya. Lengan pria itu masih terjulur mengacungkan pistol ke arah Jong Hyuk yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya di hadapannya.

Jelas sekali bahwa pria itulah yang meletuskan tembakan dan ekspresi nya memperlihatkan bahwa dia belum puas sama sekali sebelum membuat Jong Hyuk mati. Raut wajahnya tampak menakutkan dan begitu berkuasa, seolah tidak peduli dengan barisan polisi yang ada di belakanya, yang bisa saja menangkapnya jika dia berani membunuh pria itu.

Luhan tampak berusaha mengendalikan dirinya sekuat tenaga agar tidak menembakkan peluru dari pistolnya lagi sebelum akhirnya berbalik ke arah para polisi dan agen KNI yang berada di belakangnya.

" Bawa dia. Dan jangan ada satu pun yg berani membawanya ke rumah sakit ataupun mengobati lukanya , atau aku akan memecat kalian semua! Kalian dengar? Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan pria ini membusuk di penjara. Jika ada yang tidak mematuhi perintahku, kalian akan berurusan denganku langsung. Kalian mengerti? "

Terdengar gumaman mengiyakan dan beberapa orang polisi maju untuk membawa Jong Hyuk pergi.

" Minseok-ah, kau tidak apa-apa? " seru Kyungsoo yang langsung menghambur ke arah Minseok, menutupi pandangan gadis itu ke arah Luhan. Kyungsoo membuka kain yang menyumpal mulut Minseok beserta tali yang membelit tubuhnya kemudian memeluk gadis itu erat-erat.

" Astaga, aku takut sekali! Untung saja Luhan tahu tempat pembunuh itu menyekapmu. Seandainya aku pulang ke rumah lebih cepat. Ya Tuhan, kau berdarah! "

" Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka gores. Diobati di rumah juga sembuh. " elak Minseokmengabaikan rasa nyeri yang mendera bagian atas lengannya.

Luhan mengawasi kedua gadis itu tanpa beranjak sama sekali dari tempat dia berdiri tadi. Dia bahkan tidak mampu menggerakkan kakinya maju sedikitpun. Dia harus menenangkan dirinya dulu sebelum menemukan tenaga untuk mendekati Minseok . Dia tidak suka terlihat lemah di depan gadis itu.

Dia berusaha meredakan getaran di kakinya yang hampir tidak dapat menopang tubuhnya dengan benar. Membiarkan detak jantungnya yang berantakan kembali Seperti semula. Rasa lega menghantamnya seperti godaan, rasa puas melihat bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Terluka, tapi masih hidup. Hanya itu yang penting baginya.Dengan cepat gadis itu memegangi jasnya lagi, menahannya di tempat semula dan berbalik menatap Luhan yang berjalan masuk ke kamar dengan wajah marah.

" Aku hanya pergi sebentar untuk memarkir mobil ke garasi dan kau sudah menghilang begitu saja. Kau pikir kau bisa lari dariku? Urusan kita belum selesai! " ujar pria itu tajam sambil menarik lengan Minseok yang tidak terluka.

" Aish, Lu, ini sudah malam. Kalau ada yang mau kau bicarakan besok saja. "

Pria itu tidak menjawab apa-apa dan terus menarik tangan Minseok ke kamarnya, mendorong gadis itu sampai terduduk di atas sofa besar yang langsung ditolak gadis itu mentah-mentah.

" Aku sudah lelah dan tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk bicara denganmu. Aku nyaris mati dan kau masih memaksaku untuk meladeni entah apa yang akan kau katakan begitu? Maaf saja, aku tidak punya waktu! " kata Minseok ketus dan berlalu pergi dari hadapan pria itu.

Tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti saat Luhan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya syok setengah mati. Kalimat yang nyaris tidak mungkin keluar dari mulut pria dingin macam Luhan.

" Buka bajumu. "

" Mwo? "

" Buka bajumu atau kau mau aku sendiri yang harus membukanya? "Sorot mata pria itu tampak begitu serius menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya, sedangkan Minseok sendiri hanya bisa balik menatap pria itu dengan tubuh membeku, terpaku di tengah ruangan.

" Kau terlalu lama." ujar Luhan sambil menarik lepas jas yang menutupi kemeja putih gadis itu yang sedikit robek, hasil kerja pembunuh berantai gila yang berdarah dingin itu. Dia melempar jas itu sembarangan dan mendorong Minseok lagi ke atas sofa.

" Kau mau mati kehabisan darah, ya? Kapan sifat keras kepalamu itu akan hilang, hah? Tunggu disini sebentar. Kalau kau kabur, aku akan pastikan malam ini kau tidur di rumah sakit. "

Dengan refleks Minseok mengangguk patuh saat mendengat kata rumah sakit keluar dari mulut Luhan.

Setidaknya dia tidak perlu menginap di tempat yang berwarna putih yang berbau disinfektan itu. Luhan menghilang sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali sambil membawa sebaskom air hangat dan handuk kecil berwarna putih. Dia mengambil obat merah, cairan pembersih dan penghilang kuman, dan kain kasa dari laci meja yang terletak di sudut kamar kemudian berjongkok di depan Minseok.

" Lepaskan kemejamu." perintahnya sambil membasahi handuk kecil itu dengan air hangat dari baskom.

Minseok membuka kemejanya dengan hati-hati, sedikit meringis saat melepaskan kemeja itu dari lengannya yang terluka. Kainnya sudah melekat karena basah oleh darah, sehingga dia merasa sedikit kesulitan saat melepaskannya, ditambah lagi rasa nyeri yang berdenyut-denyut, membuat gadis itu sedikit meringis.

Dia bisa mendengar nafas Luhan yang sedikit tertahan dan mata pria itu yang menyipit marah saat akhirnya dia bisa melihat luka itu dengan jelas.Tapi anehnya pria itu tidak berkata apa-apa dan mulai membrsihkan luka di lengan Minseok dalam diam.

Keheningan yang menyusul setelah itu membuat Minseok merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Pria itu berada terlalu dekat, bahkan Minseok bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat saat pria itu mendesah untuk membalutkan perban di lukanya.

Mendadak dia merasa kedinginan karena AC di kamar yang langsung menyentuh kulitnya yang terbuka karena saat itu dia hanya mengenakan tank top tipis, walaupun alasan sebenarnya bukan karena itu.

Ini pertamakalinya mereka dalam jarak sedekat ini tanpa saling berteriak satu sama lain dan itu benar-benar aneh. Setidaknya menurut pendapatnya pribadi. Minseok menahan nafasnya saat menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah pria itu. Kenyataan bahwa suaminya itu tampan memang sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi, tapi ada hal lain.

Seolah dia sudah mengenal pria ini sebelumnya. Dan... pria ini nyaris membuatnya tidak berkedip hanya karena terlalu mengagumi apa yang terdapat di wajahnyayang tampan itu.

Luhan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya setelah mengikatkan perban tersebut dengan rapih dan saat dia mendongak, yang dia dapatkan malah wajah gadis itu yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya, dengan mata cokelatnya yang jelas-jelas sedang menatap wajahnya tanpa berkedip.

Dia selalu memastikan kendali dirinya terkontrol dengan baik saat dia berada di dekat gadis itu. Hal yang sulit, tapi dipermudah dengan kenyataan bahwa gadis itu tidak pernah memberi tanggapan apapun padanya.Tapi sekarang, saat gadis ini menyiratkan dengan jelas ketertarikannya, dia nyaris tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menarik gadis itu mendekat dan menciumnya detik itu juga.

Alih-alih melakukan itu, dia malah memiringkan wajahnya, seolah meminta izin atas hal yang sangat ingin dilakukannya.Minseok diam saja, tidak bisa bergerak dibawah tatapan mata Luhan yang hampir membekukannya. Ini bukan situasi yang biasa, dimana dia bisa balas membelalakkan matanya ke arah pria itu dan memulai adu argumen yang pada akhirnya akan selesai tanpa pemenang.

Saat ini mereka benar-benar berada di situasi yang biasa dilihatnya di drama-drama ataupun novel yg dibacanya, saat si pria meminta izin si wanita untuk mendapatkan sebuah kecupan sebelum mereka berpisah setelah berkencan seharian.Entah siapa yang memulai, detik berikutnya bibir mereka sudah saling bertaut dalam sebuah ciuman liar dan panas, seolah mereka saling lapar satu sama lain.

Ciuman Itu terasa begitu kasar dan menuntut, sekaligus hati-hati dan lembut disaat yang bersamaanMinseok merasakan tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke sudut sofa saat ciuman mereka dengan cepat menjadi semakin intens.

Bibir Luhan melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian,mencari celah untuk masuk, sampai akhirnya Minseok membuka bibirnya sedikit, memberi izin lidah pria itu ubtuk bergerak di dalam mulutnya.

Minseok mencengkram bahu Luhan saat dia mulai kehabisan oksigen untuk bernafas, sedangkan pria itu mengerang frustasi dalam usahanya melepaskan secarik kain yang masih menutupi bagian atas tubuh Minseok dengan hati-hati agar tidak menyakiti lukanya. Saat dia berhasil, dia menyentuh punggung gadis itu dengan telapak tangannya,merasakan sensasi saat kulit mereka bersentuhan yang bahkan melebihi imajinasinya sendiri.

Minseok merasakan tubuhnya sedikit meremang, saat bibir Luhan menyentuh leher dan permukaan atas dadanya, meninggalkan jejak-jejak basah dan memerah. Tangan pria itu berada di pinggulnya, dan sesaat kemudian dia sudah berada di dalam dekapan Luhan yang membawanya naik ke atas tempat tidur dengan bibir yang sudah bergerak kembali ke atas bibir Minseok.

Percintaan mereka berlangsung cepat, liar, dan panas, begitu memuaskan untuk satu sama lain. Saat itu semua berakhir, mereka terbaring dengan tungkai kaki yg saling membelit dan selembar selimut putih yg menutupi tubuh mereka dengan acak-acakan.

Minseok mendengar nafasnya sendiri yang menderu cepat, sedangkan punggungnya menyentuh dada Luhan yang memeluknya dari belakang dengan lengan yang melingkar ringan di pinggangnya.

Semuanya terasa begitu mengejutkan untuknya, walaupun dia sama sekali tidak menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi.

Menyerahkan keperawanannya pada pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya sama sekali bukan dosa yang harus diratapi, kecuali mengingat kenyataan bahwa mereka menikah bukan dalam kondisi saling menyukai satu sama lain.

Dia sudah mengantisipasi semuanya dari awal dan tidak merasa heran saat dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah terjerat dalam pesona pria ini dan jatuh cinta mati-matian dalam waktu singkat.

Yah, ketakutan yang diutarakannya pada ibunya itu terbukti benar. Dia jatuh cinta pada pria bernama Lu Han ini walaupun tahu dengan jelas bahwa cepat atau lambat, mungkin saja mereka akan bercerai.Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya dan menghirup nafas di rambut gadis itu.

Tidak masalah apapun yang dipikirkan gadis Itu tentangnya, tapi dia tahu bahwa sudah tiba saatnya dia harus mulai memperlakukan gadis itu dengan benar, sesuai statusnya sebagai istrinya dalam beberapa hari terakhir ditambah dengan puluhan tahun ke depan yang tidak ingin dia ketahui kapan akhirnya.

Tentu saja dengan segala cara yang akan dipastikan dengan tepat bahwa gadis ini tidak akan terlepas dari genggamannya. Persetan dengan omong kosong tentang perceraian yang dulu sempat disinggungnya.

Gadis ini tidak akan kemana mana. Tidak saat Luhan juga tahu bahwa gadis ini juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya tidak pedulibahwa kalimat itu tidak akan pernah terucapkan secara terang-terangan.

Yang pasti dia sudah menemukan posisinya yang tepat, satu- satunya kedudukan yang diinginkannya. Menjadi suami dan pemilik sah dari gadis yang berada dalam dekapannya ini.

" Aku sudah bisa menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk oppa sekarang." ujar Minseok dengan suara pelan sambil berbalik ke arah Luhan dengan wajah yang kentara sekali menahan malu.

" Mwo? " tanya Luhan sama pelannya. Jarinya sibuk memilin-milin rambut panjang gadis Itu.

" Dia bertanya tentang... bagaimana seorang Lu Han yang dingin jika berada di tempat tidur. "

" Lalu kau mau jawab apa. ?" Kali Ini ada senyum yang bermain di sudut bibirnya, membuat Minseok sedikit terpana karena pria Itu jarang sekali tersenyum kecuali untuk menggodanya.

" Kau yakin kau tidak pernah meniduri wanita lain? "Luhan terkekeh geli Dan dengan santai menggeleng.

" Ada satu alasan kenapa aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan wanita lain dan nanti kau akan tahu jika sudah tiba saatnya.Tapi... apa aku sehebat itu ?" Godanya

" Karena ini juga pertama kalinya untukku, jadi menurutku sia-sia saja kalau kau bertanya padaku, Tuan Lu." Ujar Minseok sambil memegangi selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan berniat bangkit berdiri sebelum Luhan menariknya sampai berbaring lagi di atas ranjang.

" Aku harus kembali ke kamarku. Kau tidak mungkin bermaksud menahanku semalaman disini, kan? " protes Minseok dengan mata menyipit kesal.

" Apa aku bilang bahwa aku sudah selesai denganmu, Nyonya Lu? Kita belum selesai sama sekali dan kalau kau mau tahu, sebagai istriku, tempatmu yang seharusnya memang disini." Ujar Luhan sebelum bibirnya menyapu permukaan bibir Minseok lagi dengan hati-hati.

Berbeda dengan percintaan mereka yang pertama, yang terkesan liar, panas, dan tergesa-gesa, kali ini Luhan melakukannya dengan pelan, lembut, nyaris memabukkan, seolah pria itu bermaksud mengambil apa yang belum sempat didapatkannya dalam ketergesaannya tadi.

Dan Minseok yakin bahwa pria itu bermaksud membunuhnya perlahan dengan setiap sentuhannya. Dan saat akhirnya mereka berhenti, Minseok menemukan kenyataan baru bahwa tiba-tiba saja pelukan Luhan menjadi tempat tidur favoritnya.

Hal yang menyenangkan sekaligus hal yang membuatnya takut setengah mati karena dia tahu bahwa itu berarti dia tidak akan bisa lepas lagi dari jeratan pria ini.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luhan's Home, Yeoju, South Korea

08.00 AM

Minseok membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjap. Tangannya menyentuh tempat tidur yang sudahkosong di sampingnya dan mendadak kesadarannya kembali dengan begitu cepat. Gadis itu terduduk sambil mencengkram kemeja putih yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya dan mengalihkanpandangannya ke sekeliling kamar.

Ingatan tentang kejadian semalam membanjiri otaknya. Penculikan, bunyi tembakan, dan...Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, terpana sendiri dengan begitu pesatnya kemajuan dalam hubungan pernikahannya dengan Luhan.

Oh baiklah, itu tidak buruk sama sekali. Setidaknya Minseok tidak merasa menyesal melakukannya.Gadis itu mendadak menyadari rasa nyeri yang berdenyut-denyut mengerikan di lengan bagianatasnya. Cukup sakit untuk membuatnya meringis, walaupun terasa lebih lumayan dari padasemalam.

Dia menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan sedikit menunduk, menghirup wangiyang menguar dari kemeja putih yang dipakainya.Ada campuran bau cologne dan bau tubuh pria itu disana, dan entah kenapa Minseok berpikir bahwadia sangat menyukainya.

Hal tersebut sukses membuat gadis itu memaki-maki dirinya sendiri.Apa memang semudah itu untuk jatuh cinta kepada seorang Lu Han?Minseok bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melangkah masuk ke kamarnya melalui pintu penghubung.

Diamenarik keluar celana pendek dari lemari pakaiannya dan mengenakannya dengan cepat, secepat yangbisa dilakukan tangannya yang terluka, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka.

Dia melirikbayangannya sekilas di kaca dan langsung melotot kaget. Ada banyak bercak merah di sekelilinglehernya dan dia langsung bergidik ngeri memutar otaknya dengan cepat untuk menyembunyikan bekas itu sebelum berangkat ke Kantor nanti. Sepertinya dia memiliki blus dengan kerah tinggi yg mungkin bisa membantu, tapi tidak mungkin dia memakainya.

Akan sangat sulit mengenakan baju itu nanti, mengingat luka yang sedang dideritanya. Pakaian yang bisa dikenakannya sekarang hanyakemeja dan mustahil jika dia mengancingkannya sampai ke leher, semua orang pasti akan menatapnya dengan aneh nanti.

Aish, pria itu menyusahkanku saja, geram Minseok dalam hati.Dia memutuskan menyingkirkan pikiran itu dulu selama beberapa saat ke depan saat mendengarperutnya berbunyi minta diisi.

Gadis itu melangkah keluar kamar, pergi menuju ruang makan yang terletak di bagian utara rumah,tersambung dengan taman belakang yang menjadi latar pemandangan. Bukan sekedar taman belakang, tapi sebuah taman bunga besar yang terhubung dengan hutan pinus, tempat yang bisadigunakan jika kau menginginkan ketenangan.Langkah Minseok terhenti saat melihat bahwa ruang makan itu tidak kosong.

Ada Luhan yang sedang berdiri di depan AuthoChef, menunggu makanan yg sudah diprogramnya.Pria itu menoleh saat mendengar Minseok memasuki ruangan, kemudian tersenyum simpul.

" Kau sudah bangun? Aku kira kau akan tertidur beberapa jam lebih lama lagi." komentarnya sambilmeraih semangkuk corn soup yang masih panas dan membawanya ke meja makan.

Wangi yang keluar dari asap yang masih mengepul dari mangkuk itu menggelitik lidah Minseok untuksegera mencicipinya. Minseok berdiri salah tingkah di depan pintu dengan tangan yang memegangi tengkuknya. Entah kenapadia selalu berkeringat dingin jika berada di dekat pria itu. Tanda bahwa pria itu selalu berhasilmembuatnya gugup.

" Aku pikir kau sudah berangkat ke kantor." ujar Minseok sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di atasnya.

" Aku meliburkan diri hari ini. " jawab Luhan santai sambil memasukkan seiris croissant ke dalammulutnya dan mengunyahnya perlahan.Minseok menghentikan gerakan tangannya yg sedang memegang segelas jus jeruk di udara, batalmeminumnya begitu saja karena ucapan Luhan yang sangat mengagetkan itu

" Mwo? Kau meliburkan diri? Aku... tidak salah dengar, kan? " seru Minseok syok.

" Tidak. Mengingat hari ini kau pasti tidak mau aku larang pergi bekerja, aku memutuskan untuk ikutcampur dan menemanimu ke STA.Hari ini kita harus mewawancarai pembunuh itu, kan? "

" aku, bukan kau! " sergah Minseok

" Sama saja. Lagipula kau juga akan membutuhkan bantuanku. Kau lihat saja apa yang bisa aku lakukannanti. Dan jangan lupa, pria itu awalnya juga mengincar nyawaku jika dia berhasil membunuhmu danaku tertarik untuk mengetahui apakah ada yg menyuruhnya atau tidak."

" Tapi..."

" Anggap saja sebagai balas jasa karena aku menyelamatkan mu semalam. Bukankah posisi kita jaditerbalik? Seharusnya kau yang melindungiku, bukan sebaliknya. " ujar Luhan dengan senyumterkulum.

Pria itu meraih mangkuk corn soup tadi dan menyendoknya, meniupnya hati-hati agar supitu cukup dingin untuk dimakan.

Minseok baru akan membuka mulutnya lagi untuk mengajukan pembelaan saat Luhan tiba-tibamemasukkan sup itu dengan paksa ke dalam mulutnya, meredam protes gadis itu sesaat.

" Tanganmu sakit. Pakai baju saja sudah susah, kan? Dan pergelangan tanganmu. Aku sudahmengoleskan salep tadi pagi, mungkin memarnya akan sedikit berkurang nanti. "

Minseok melirik pergelangan tangannya dan baru menyadari bahwa ada memar biru besar disana,bekas ikatan kuat tali yang mengikatnya kemarin.

" Mmm? " gumam Luhan dengan sendok teracung lagi ke arah Minseok.

" Aku bukan anak kecil! " desis Minseok, tapi tetap membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan itu.

" Siapa bilang kau anak kecil? " gumam Luhan dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

" Bukankah semalam kau baru saja menjadi wanita dewasa? "

" YAK!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Aish!!!! " teriak Minseok frustasi saat menyadari bahwa dia salah memasangkan kancing bajunya.Kemeja itu jadi panjang sebelah karena semua kancingnya terpasang di lubang yang salah, padahalgadis itu sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga memasangnya dengan tangannya yang berdenyut-denyutnyeri. Tangan kirinya sama payahnya karena ada memar yang cukup menyakitkan di bagian pergelangan.

" Perlu bantuan? "Minseok berbalik saat mendengar suara Luhan di belakangnya. Pria itu bersandar santai di pintudengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada.Sepertinya dia sudah cukup lama berdiri disana.

" Sejak kapan kau ada disana? Kau Ini tidak sopan sekali! Ini kamar perempuan, kau tahu tidak? "

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli dan mulai melepaskan semua kancing kemeja Minseok sebelum memasangkannya lagi ke lubang yang tepat. Wajah gadis itu langsung memerah karena diasama sekali tidak memakai tank top sebagai dalaman, jadi Luhan bisa langsung melihat bagian atas tubuhnya yang hanya tertutup bra.

Dia sengaja memakai bra dengan pengait di bagian depan agar tidakterlalu sulit saat memakainya dan dia tidak suka jika suaminya berhasil melihat semua bagian tubuhnya sebanyak dua kali kurang dari 12 jam terakhir. Tapi raut wajah Luhan biasa saja. Pria itumemegangi bahu Minseok dengan hati-hati setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

" Kau benar-benar mempermainkan kendali diriku, kan? " gumam Luhan dengan suara yang sedikitberat.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku sedang berpikir untuk mendorongmu ke tempat tidur lagi danmenghabiskan waktu seharian disana"Minseok melongo syok mendengar ucapan terus terang pria itu, tapi Luhan langsung melepaskannya, seolah mengaggap bahwa gadis itu benar-benar berbahaya dan dia sedang tidakpunya waktu untuk bermain-main.

" Kau mau kupanggilkan nuna untuk menyisir rambutmu? " tawar Luhan, seakan-akan dia sudah mempertimbangkan semua pekerjaan yang akan sulit dilakukan Minseok dengan tangan yang seperti itu.

" Ne? "

" Aku akan memanggilnya. Kalau sudah selesai, aku tunggu di mobil." ujar Luhan sambil mengacakrambut Minseok pelan sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamar, meninggalkan gadis itu berdiriterpana sendirian

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

STA Building

11.00 AM

Luhan mematikan mesin mobilnya di depan gedung STA dan turun, memutar untuk membukakanpintu mobil untuk Minseok. Gadis itu beharap bahwa dia bisa menemukan satu kekurangan pria itu sekarang. Se-gentle apapun tindakan membukakan mobil untuk seorang wanita, gadis itu tidakpernah menyukainya sama sekali.Minseok mengerjap saat melihat tangan Luhan terulur ke arahnya, membantu gadis itu turun.

" Ini untuk pertama kali dan terakhirnya aku membukakan pintu mobil untukmu, eo?Hanya kebaikan hatiku melihat kau sedang terluka saja, kalau tidak aku tidak akan melakukan ini.Bukan gayaku sama sekali. " ujar pria itu tiba-tiba dengan kening berkerut, membuat jantung gadisitu mencelos.

" Mmm? " Luhan menggoyangkan tangannya yang masih terulur di depan Minseok, membuat gadisitu tersadar dari lamunannya dan menerima uluran tangan itu, yang langsung disambut Luhan dengan genggaman ringan.

Pria itu melempar kunci mobilnya ke arah penjaga pintu yang sudahmenunggu mereka di depan gedung dan menarik Minseok masuk ke dalam.Minseok melirik penampilan pria itu dari samping. Hari ini Luhan hanya mengenakan jas santai putih dan kaus dalaman berwarna senada, plus celana jins hitam dan sepatu kets putih, membuatpria itu terlihat lebih muda beberapa tahun dari umurnya.

Ditambah dengan kacamata hitam yang masih bertengger di hidung mancungnya, membuat Minseok tersadar bahwa beberapa pegawai perempuan yang berpapasan dengan mereka tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan mereka sedikit pundari pria itu.

Gadis itu juga mendadak menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya mereka tampil berdua di depanumum secara terang-terangan sejak pesta pernikahan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu dan tampaknyahal ini menarik begitu banyak peminat, merujuk pada kerumunan pegawai yang berdesakan melihat mereka.

" Kau bisa berteriak menyuruh mereka kembali bekerja." bisik Minseok pelan kepada Luhan. Priaitu menoleh ke arahnya dan menyunggingkan senyum setengahnya.

" Biar saja . Jarang-jarang kan mereka melihat pemandangan gratis seperti ini." jawab pria itu enteng dan malah melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Minseok, membuat gadis itu sedikit terlonjakkarena perlakuan yang begitu tiba-tiba itu.

" Semuanya, bekerjalah dengan baik. " teriak Luhan sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

" Ye, sajangnim." sahut mereka semua serempak.

" Minseok-sshi, apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan lukamu? " salah seorang pegawai pria majuke depan dan bertanya dengan sopan ke arah Minseok yang tampak sedikit terkejut.Minseok sering melihat pria itu, tapi tidak tahu namanya .

" Ne? Ng... gwaenchana. Gwaenchana." jawab gadis itu salah tingkah, cepat-cepat menarikLuhan ke lift.

" Gosip cepat menyebar, kan? " cetus Minseok dengan wajah masam saat mereka sudah berada didalam lift.

" Aku malah heran jika ada pegawai yang masih tidak tahu tentang kejadian semalam " ujar Luhan sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Dia melirik ke arah istrinya itu sesaat dan menghela nafas.

Pria itu mengeluarkan tangannya lagi dan membetulkan letak kemeja Minseok yangsedikit melorot di bagian bahunya. Gadis itu memang suka sekali memakai kemeja yang kebesaran, tapiitu tidak membuatnya terlihat aneh. Bahkan sepertinya, bagaimanapun penampilan gadis itu,Luhan merasa dia akan menyukai nya.

" Jangan memperlakukanku seolah aku ini gadis cacat. " gerutu Minseok dengan pandangan mencela.

" Aku hanya membetulkan letak kemejamu saja. Apa kau mau memamerkan bercak-bercak merah di lehermu itu ke semua orang? " ejek Luhan, membuat gadis itu mendelik, jelas sedang berpikiruntuk menendang Luhan atau tidak.Tapi hal itu terhalang karena pintu lift berdenting membuka.

" Hei, ruang interogasi masih dua lantai lagi." protes Minseok saat Luhan menariknya keluar.

" Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat dulu. "

Minseok mendecak kesal. Kapan pria di sampingnya ini tidak akan berbuat seenak perutnya sendiri?Benar-benar jenis orang yang selalu mendapatkan semua keinginannya, tidak mau ditolak.

Luhan membuka salah satu pintu yang terletak di sebelah kiri dan mendorong Minseok masuk. Dahigadis itu langsung berkerut bingung saat melihat Jongdae dan Kyungsoo disana.

" Jongdae, gedung kantormu kan di sebelah"

" Suamimu menyuruhku membawakan obat untuk mengobati lukamu, makanya aku kesini. "

Jongdae berdiri dan menyodorkan sebuah tube berisi salep ke arah Minseok.

" Oleskan di lukamu, awalnya akan terasa sangat sakit, tapi setelah satu jam tidak akan apa-apa lagi.Kau bahkan akan mengira bahwa kau tidak terluka sedikitpun. Tapi bekas lukanya mungkin baru bisamenghilang setelah dua hari. "

" Ah, gomawo. " ujar Minseok dengan ekspresi penuh rasa terima kasih.

" Interogasinya sudah aku undur sampai satu jam lagi. Obati dulu lukamu, tunggu sampai rasasakitnya hilang. Nanti kalau kau sudah siap, hubungi aku. Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikansebentar. Hmmm? " kata Luhan sambil mengacak rambut Minseok pelan.

" Kyungsoo-sshi, mohon bantuannya. "

" Ne, sajangnim. " jawab Kyungsoo sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan. Mata gadis itu sedikitmelebar saat melihat perlakuan refleks Luhan kepada sahabatnya itu.

Luhan dan Jongdae berlalu keluar ruangan dan dengan cepat Kyungsoo menarik Minseok duduk ke atassofa dan melotot ke arah gadis itu.

" Jadi, beritahu padaku apa saja yang sudah aku lewatkan dalam waktu semalam. " desak Kyungsoo tidak sabar.

Tangannya dengan cekatan membuka tutup botol tube berisi salep yg diberikan Jongdae tadi danmeletakkannya di atas meja, melakukan pekerjaan selanjutnya, membuka kemeja Minseok. Gadis itu terpekik pelan saat melihat beberapa bercak merah yang jelas-jelas adalah kiss mark. Diamembulatkan matanya dan menatap Minseok, menuntut penjelasan.Minseok mengusap tengkuknya pelan dan meringis malu.

" Kau sudah dewasa untuk menebak apa yang sudah terjadi. " jawab gadis itu tanpa berniatmemberikan penjelasan lebih jauh.Mulut Kyungsoo menganga lebar dan dia mendengus tak percaya

" Jadi... kau tidur dengannya? Baru dua hari menikah kau sudah tidur dengannya? Astaga, Lu Han benar-benar pria paling hebat di dunia! " seru Kyungsoo sambil mengacungkan tinjunya keudara.

" Hei hei, apa yang terjadi diantara kami bukan urusanmu." desis Minseok

" Tentu saja itu menjadi urusanku. Kau paling anti dengan yang namanya pernikahan dan tidak pernahterlihat dekat dengan pria manapun seumur hidupmu, tapi saat Luhan masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu, semuanya berubah drastis, kan?Seorang Kim Min Seok akhirnya menikah, terlihat sangat bahagia dengan pernikahannya, dansekarang. .. kau bahkan sudah tidur dengannya. Aish, itu bisa dimasukkan ke dalam Guinness Book ofRecord." celoteh Kyungsoo tanpa henti.

" Jadi beritahh aku, apa dia hebat? Bagaimana caranya bisa mengajakmu ke tempat tidur? Hmm?Ayolah, beritahu aku? Eo? "

" Obati saja lukaku, kau ini cerewet sekali. " bentak Minseok dengan wajah memerahKyungsoo mendecak dan membuka perban yang membalut lengan Minseok, sedikit tesentak saat melihat luka mengerikan itu dan mulai mengoleskan salep ke atasnya.

" Karena wajahmu memerah, jadi aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa dia itu hebat sekali. Ah, tapi tentusaja, itu tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Pria dengan image seperti itu tentu saja selalu sempurna dalamsegala hal. Aish, hidupmu beruntung sekali. Kapan ya aku bisa sepertimu? " desah Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang sedikit menerawang.

" Kau sudah bertemu dengan Suho? Kalian sudah berbicara? " Minseok tersenyum saat melihat keningKyungsoo berkerut.

" Eunhyuk oppa menceritakannya padaku saat kami berdua makan malam. "

" Ani. Aku sudah ke rumahnya kemarin, tapi eomma nya bilang dia sedang pergi ke luar negeri. "jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah kecewa.

" Kenapa tidak kau susul saja? "

" Ne? Mwo? Kau gila? Aku bukan gadis agresif seperti itu! "

" Lalu maumu apa? Ini semua kesalahanmu dan kaulah yang harus minta maaf duluan. Sudah saatnya kau bertindak sedikit... ekstrim. " Kyungsoo menatap Minseok syok. Sejak kapan sahabatnya itu memberikan nasihat berbahaya seperti Itu?

" Bergaul dengan Lu Han membuat otakmu terkontaminasi ya, Lu Min Seok. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

STA Building

11.45 AM

Kai mencengkram erat tangan Sehun saat pria itu bemaksud turun dari mobilnya yang berhenti didepan gedung STA. Mendadak keringat dingin membanjiri punggung gadis itu, tanda bahwa diabenar-benar sedang gugup.

" Tidak bisakah kita membatalkannya saja? Aku rasa... aku tidak sanggup bertemu denganatasanmu itu. " ujar Kai dengan suara begetar.

Siang Itu mereka memang berencana untuk menemui Luhan karena kebetulan pria itu memilikiurusan pekerjaan dengan Sehun.

" Gwaenchana." ucap Sehun menenangkan sambil mengusap kepala gadis itu.Dia benar-benar bermaksud untuk menenangkan Kai karena dia sedikit cemas melihat wajah pucat gadis itu. Entah sejak kapan dia menjadi terlalu memperhatikan keadaan gadis itu.

Memastikan bahwa gadis itu merasa nyaman dan aman. Dia hanya merasa bahwa gadis itu perludilindungi dan Sehun memang sudah lama tidak memiliki seseorang yang berada di bawah tanggungjawabnya.

Seseorang yang harus dijaganya dengan baik. Hal itu terasa baru baginya, tapi jugamembuatnya sangat bersemangat untuk mencari tahu lebih jauh.

" Kita harus bicara dengan Luhan agar dia bisa membantumu dari CIA. Mmm? Hanya dia yang bisamelakukannya. Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kau sekarang sedang diawasi oleh agen CIA? Mereka bergantian berjaga di dekat rumahmu. Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko dan membuat merekamenangkapmu. Jadi turunlah. Kita benar-benar harus menemuinya."Kai menahan lengan Sehun lagi saat pria itu membuka pintu mobilnya.

" Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau melakukannya? " tanya Kai dengan raut wajah serius.

Dia menatap mata Sehun, memberi tanda bahwa pria itu harus menjawabnya. Jawaban pria ituakan sangat berarti. Mungkin akan mengubah banyak hal.Sehun sesaat terdiam. Matanya memandang wajah gadis di depannya dengan sedikit terpaku.

Diaselalu merasa bahwa gadis itu memiliki wajah yang unik. Terlihat dewasa sekaligus terlihat kekanakan disaat yang bersamaan. Warna kulit gadis itu sedikit lebih gelap dari pada orang Korea kebanyakan,tapi itulah yang membuatnya terlihat lebih menarik dari pada gadis-gadis lain di sekitarnya.

" Karena jika aku bisa membuatmu terlepas dari mereka, aku akan mendapat kesempatanmenahanmu disini dan aku bisa melupakan bahwa kau pernah berniat untuk mencuri penemuanku lalu... kita bisa memulai semuanya lagi dari awal. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Masih terasa sakit? " tanya Luhan dengan tangan terbenam di saku celana jinsnya.Mata pria itu menyipit menatap Minseok, memastikan bahwa gadis itu terlihat baik-baik saja.

" Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku, Luhan-sshi? " sela Kyungsoo dengan wajah sedikit cemberut.Dia berdiri bersedekap di samping Minseok.

" Aku sudah memastikan bahwa istrimu ini dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Dia bilang lukanya sudahtidak terasa sakit lagi, kau sudah bisa tenang sekarang. "

" Gamsahamnida. " ujar Luhan singkat.

" Berikan aku libur tiga hari dan aku akan menerima rasa terima kasihmu. " kata Kyungsoo cepat.

" Ne? "

" Dia mau mengejar Suho ke Irlandia. Memperbaiki hubungan mereka. " potong Minseok denganraut wajah senang karena berhasil membuat temannya itu malu.Sesaat kemudian dia sedikit meringis merasakan injakan Kyungsoo di kakinya.

"Aaaa, arasseo. Ambillah libur sesukamu" ujar Luhan enteng

" Kajja. Interogasinya akan segera dimulai." beritahu Luhan sambil menarik tangan Minseok lagi.

" Aish, baiklah. Lakukan saja sesuka kalian. Haaah, membuatku iri saja. Awas kalau aku berhasilmemperbaiki hubunganku dengan Suho oppa nanti, aku juga akan membuat kalian iri " desis Kyungsoo kesal.

Melihat kemesraan orang lain di saat dia sendiri sedang terombang-ambing dalam kesalahpahaman, membuat gadis itu benar-benar merasa sensitif dan ingin memukul sesuatu dengan kepalan tangannya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Kau sudah datang." sapa Luhan saat melihat Sehun yang sudah duduk di salah satu kursiyang menghadap ke arah kaca besar yang menampakkan pemandangan ruang interogasi di baliknya.

Sehun berdiri dan menepuk pelan punggung Luhan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Minseok yang menatapnya penuh selidik.

" Aku Sehun. Luhan bilang kau memasukkanku ke dalam daftar tersangka, ya? " ujar Sehun dengan senyum yang bermain di sudut bibirnya.

" Sepertinya kau tidak keberatan. " sahut Minseok santai.

" Tidak sama sekali. Aku juga perlu permainan yang mengasyikkan. Menjadi tersangka kedengarannyaboleh juga. "

Minseok tersenyum. Mendadak menyukai pria itu dan mengingatkan dirinya agar cepat mencoretnama pria itu dari daftar. Dia selalu mempercayai instingnya, dan sekarang dia percaya bahwa priaini tidak terlibat sama sekali.

" Luhan-ah, ini Kai. Gadis yang aku ceritakan semalam." terang Sehun sambil menunjukseorang gadis yang duduk di sampingnya tadi. Gadis bernama Kai itu berdiri dan membungkuksopan.

" Kai imnida." ujar gadis itu dengan suara pelan.

" Sehun sudah menceritakan masalahmu. Aku harap kau bisa bekerja sama dengan baik dantidak mencoba mencari celah untuk kabur ataupun berkhianat. Kalau kau mau berjanji, aku akanmemastikan kau aman tinggal di negara ini. Sehun memang mempercayaimu, tapi aku tidak semudah itu mempercayai seseorang. Jadi berhati-hatilah dengan tindakanmu. Aku tidak pernahmempercayai satupun anggota CIA. Tidak peduli jika Sehun menyukaimu sekalipun." ujarLuhan tajam.

Minseok bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa tubuh gadis itu menegang dan ada sorot takut di matanya.

" Kau tidak perlu membuatnya takut seperti itu, Luhan " sela Sehun memperingatkan.

" Kau kan tahu bahwa apapun yang menyangkut CIA selalu berhasil membuatku kesal. Mengirimutusan mereka kesini untuk mencuri penemuanmu? Cih, benar-benar bukan tindakanberpendidikan."

" Sudahlah, kau tidak usah takut padanya. Kau sudah aman sekarang." ujar Sehun dengan nadamenenangkan seraya mengelus punggung Kai.

" Aku akan mengurus surat pengunduran dirimu sebagai agen. Aku rasa aku sudah menemukansesuatu untuk mengancam mereka.Mencuri adalah tindakan kriminal dan aku bisa menuntut mereka untuk itu. Aku rasa kita akan aman dari gangguan mereka untuk waktu yang lama. Kau mau tinggal dengan Sehun berapa lama? "tanya Luhan, sedikit merendahkan nada suaranya.

" Itu bukan urusanmu, Luhan. Dia tanggung jawabku." sergah Sehun cepat.Luhan tertawa kecil dan mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

" Bersikaplah dengan benar kalau kau memang menyukainya. Tinggal bersama bukanlah tindakan yangbijaksana, kau tahu? "Sehun buru-buru menutup telinga Kai dengan kedua tangannya sambil mendelik kesal ke arahLuhan.

" Aaaah, kau belum memberitahunya bahwa kau menyukainya? Hahaha, kau lucu sekali. "Minseok melihat wajah Sehun berkedut, seolah sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah dia harus menghajar Luhan atau tidak.

Sedangkan Luhan sendiri terlihat sangat menikmati permainanbarunya menjahili Sehun. Tapi akhirnya pria itu mengedikkan bahunya dan membuka pintu ruanginterogasi, kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Minseok.

" Kau mau mulai sekarang? Tahanan kita sudah datang. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minseok, Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Kris duduk dalam satu barisan, menghadap ke arah kursi berantaiyang mengikat lengan dan kaki Shim Jong Hyuk yang keadaannya tampak lebih parah dari pada semalam.

Sepertinya semua orang memang takut dengan ancaman Luhan dan membiarkan pria itudikurung dalam sel tahanan tanpa diberi pengobatan apa-apa. Darah kering menempel di kemejadan celana yg dipakainya dan tampaknya hanya menunggu waktu saja sampai pria itu pingsankehabisan darah atau mungkin... mati?

" Kalau seperti itu bagaimana kau bisa membuatnya membuka mulut? " dengus Minseok.Mata pria itu bahkan tidak terbuka sama sekali, walaupun dadanya masih bergerak nauk turun,menandakan bahwa dia masih bernafas.

" Itu bahkan belum cukup untuk menebus kesalahannya." ucap Luhan sadis. Dia mengulurkansebuah serum ke arah Minseok yang balik menatapnya bingung.

" Serum kejujuran. Kau bisa bertanya apa saja padanya dan dia akan membukakan seluruhrahasianya padamu. Ciptaan Sehun. "

" Ada serum seperti itu? " cetus Kyungsoo tertarik.

" Memangnya apa yg tidak bisa ditemukan ilmuawan SRO menurutmu? " gurau Kris.

" Menurutmu apa lagi yang masih disembunyikannya? Aku merasa dia tidak bekerja sendirian. Ada yang membantunya. Kalau tidak begitu dia tidak akan bisa mengetahui seluruh kegiatanku dengan sangatjelas. Dan... dia sepertinya juga dijebak. Kita terlalu mudah menangkapnya. Apa itu tidak mengherankan? Selama ini dia tidak meninggalkan jejak sama sekali, tapi saat menculikku,gerakannya terlalu mudah dibaca. "

" Memang pada dasarnya dia saja yang bodoh. Kita tidak mengenal korban-korban sebelumnya dankita tidak tahu metode kerjanya. Tapi setelah korban kedua puluh empat, kita sudah mengetahuicara kerja pembunuh ini, tidak mengherankan kalau kita bisa menangkapnya dengan cepat. " ujar Luhan dengan raut wajah marah.

Dia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa pria sialan itu berhasil menculik istrinya danmeninggalkan bekas luka ditubuh gadis itu.Seharusnya pria brengsek itu bersyukur bahwa dia tidak mati di tangan Luhan. Walaupun Luhan cukup senang karena sepertinya umur pria itu tidak akan lama lagi.

" Siram dia." perintah Luhan dingin pada salah seorang staf yang berdiri di sudut.

Pria itu mengangguk dan menarik selang yang berada di ruangan itu, yang biasanya memang digunakan untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Selang itu diarahkan tepat ke wajah Jong Hyuk, tapi keadaan pria itutampak begitu parah sehingga nyaris dibutuhkan waktu satu menit untuk membangunkannya.

Jong Hyuk perlahan membuka matanya dan mengerjap ngerjap untuk membiasakan penglihatannya dengan cahaya terang ruangan.

Mata pria itu sedikit terbelalak melihat orang-orang yang duduk di hadapannya, tapi dia langsungmemperbaiki raut mukanya dan memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.Minseok memberi tanda ke arah Kris yang langsung berdiri, memutar ke belakang Jong Hyuk danmenyuntikkan serum tadi ke lengan pria tersebut.

" Apa yg kalian suntikkan ke tubuhku? Aku perlu pengacara! Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apatanpa didampingi pengacaraku! "

" Tutup mulutmu sebelum aku habis kesabaran dan menembakmu, KNI mengambil alih semua kasus pembunuhan yang kau lakukan dan itu berarti kau tidak berhak didampingi pengacara sedikitpun.Hukuman untukmu sudah ditetapkan, langsung di bawah perintah presiden. Hukuman mati di ataskursi listrik. Atau... kau mau mati disalib seperti yg kau lakukan kepada gadis-gadis itu? " teriak Minseok emosi.

Tangan gadis itu terbentang di atas meja yang memisahkan mereka. Matanya terpancang tajam kearah pria itu, membuat pria itu langsung terdiam dan bergerak gelisah di kursinya.Kyungsoo menyenggol lengan Luhan dan mengedikkan dagunya ke arah Minseok.

" Sudah melihat nya seperti itu? Keren sekali, kan? "Luhan mengangguk setuju dengan mata yang terfokus ke punggung Minseok yang berdiri membelakangi mereka. Dia selalu menyukai ekspresi apapun yang dikeluarkan gadis itu dan merasa semakinketergantungan dari hari ke hari.

Gadis itu bisa terlihat begitu diam, tapi dalam waktu singkat jugabisa berubah menjadi berapi-api. Luhan merasa kelelahan sendiri saat mencoba menemukan satuhal saja yang tidak disukainya dari gadis itu.

" Siapa yang menyuruhmu? " tanya Minseok tanpa basa-basi saat melihat mata Jong Hyuk menjadi tidakfokus, tanda bahwa cairan serum itu sudah mulai bekerja.

" Lu Tae Hwa " jawab pria itu lemah, tapi berhasil membuat Luhan menegang di kursinya.

Minseok berbalik menatap Luhan, ekspresi wajahnya tidak terbaca, dan gadis itu sama sekali tidakmengatakan apa-apa. Kyungsoo dan Kris saling bertatapan, tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara untukmenyuarakan isi kepala mereka. Mereka tahu bahwa keadaan baru saja berubah menjadi begitu genting. Baik untuk Luhan maupun Minseok sendiri.Minseok menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menenangkan dirinya dan mulai berbicara dengan pria itu lagi.

" Jelaskan padaku apa saja rencana kalian. "

" Kami berada dalam satu perkumpulan agama. Disanalah kami bertemu dan menjadi dekat. Ituterjadi jauh sebelum kau membunuh ayahku. "Pria itu berbicara dalam satu nada datar yang terdengar membosankan. Jelas dia benar-benar beradadi bawah pengaruh obat sekarang.

" Kami berdua memiliki pemahaman yang sama tentang para atheis, jadi karena itu aku menjadi sangatdekat dengannya dan mempercayainya. Aku menceritakan semua rahasiaku padanya. Termasuk rencanaku untuk membunuh gadis-gadis itu. Dia membantuku menyediakan alat-alat yang akubutuhkan untuk membunuh. Hal mudah baginya karena dia adalah orang yang sangat kaya."

" Dia selalu membantuku dan aku berkata padanya jika ada yang dibutuhkannya dariku, aku akanmelakukan apa saja untuknya. Apa saja. Dia bilang dia mungkin akan membutuhkan bantuanku suatu saat nanti, jadi aku bersabar. Aku tahu bahwa dialah yang membunuh Lu In Ho.Aku termasuk orang yang berbahagia mendengar kematian pria itu. Tentu saja. Aku membenci apapunyang berkaitan dengan kematian ayahku. Dan Lu In Ho adalah donatur utama KNI tentu saja diaharus lenyap dari muka bumi."

" Akhirnya aku mendapat kesempatan membalas budi sahabatku baikku. Dia ingin akumenyingkirkanmu karena kau mengganggu jalannya untuk melenyapkan semua keturunan Lu In Ho. Tentu saja aku senang sekali. Kau memang target utamaku. Kau harus kusingkirkan. Dan dialahsumber informasiku selama Ini. Apa saja rencana kalian, sejauh apa kalian mengetahuo gerak- gerikku. Semuanya"

" Kau tahu, Minseok-sshi? Kejadian lima tahun yang lalu? "Bulu kuduk Minseok meremang saat mendengar ucapan pria itu.Lima tahun yang lalu... lima tahun yang lalu adalah kematian ayahnya .

" Ayahku membenci Lu In Ho. Awalnya ayahku memiliki bisnis. Bisnis legal. Dia adalahorang yang baik. Ayah yang baik. Tapi Lu Corporation merebut semuanya. Semua tender ayahku.Mereka merebut semuanya sampai membuat ayahku nyaris bangkrut. Dia harus berjuang lagi dari awal dan satu-satunya cara hanyalah terjun ke bisnis ilegal. Ayahku berniat balas dendam dan akumendukungnya. Saat Itu, Lu Tae Hwa sudah menjadi sahabat baikku dan dia memberikan banyakInformasi dan rencana-rencana untuk menyingkirkan pria itu. Kebetulan sekali bahwa ayahmuadalah pengawal pribadi In Ho waktu itu. Jadi saat dia berencana menangkap kami, kami sudah menyiapkan kejutan lain untuknya. Tae Hwa sudah memperingatkan kami bahwa mereka akan datang jadi kami menyambut mereka semua. Dan kau tahu? Ayahmu mati karena tembakan dari ayahku. Hahaha. Kau pasti tidak tahu halitu, kan? Anggap saja kita impas. Kau memang membunuh ayahku, tapi ayahku jugalah yang telah membunuh ayahmu. "

DOOOORR!!!

Minseok tidak tahu sejak kapan tangannya tergerak mengambil pistol yang diselipkan di saku celana nya dan sejak kapan jarinya menarik pelatuk. Dia tidak berniat membunuh pria itu. Dia hanya menambahsatu hiasan berdarah lagi di lengan pria terkutuk itu, memikirkan bahwa dia harus membuat pria itumati menderita dengan kesakitan yang tak tertahankan.

Gadis itu merasakan tubuhnya ditarik dari belakang dan pistol itu diambil dari tangannya. Dia bisamerasakan tubuhnya sendiri gemetar dan nyaris tidak bisa berdiri dengan benar. Tangannya terkepaldi samping tubuh dan matanya menangkap siluet wajah Luhan yang terlihat kabur.

" Lanjutkan interogasinya. Aku akan mengurus Minseok. " ujar pria itu dengan suara berat danlangsung memapah Minseok keluar ruangan.

Luhan baru menutup pintu saat tubuh Minseok merosot jatuh ke lantai. Wajah gadis itu terbenamdiantara lututnya dan bahunya terguncang. Untuk pertama kalinya Luhan melihat bahwa gadis itu tidak baik-baik saja.

Pertama kalinya gadis itu tidak bersikap sok kuat dan bersikeras bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Pertama kalinya gadis itu terlihat begitu rapuh dan membutuhkan tempat bersandar.Luhan menggertakkan giginya, berdiri kaku di depan gadis itu. Dia akan memastikan bahwa pria didalam itu tidak akan hidup sampai besok pagi.

Itu sudah lumayan, karena Luhan masih berbaikhati untuk tidak menghambur masuk lagi ke dalam dan membenturkan kepala pria itu ke tembokkemudian mematahkan lehernya. Dan pria bernama Lu Tae Hwa itu, akan mendapat balasan yangserupa. Dia sudah dicoret dari daftar keluarga Lu sekarang.

Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha meredakan emosinya yang memuncak. Dia akanmemiliki waktu untuk melampiaskan emosinya nanti, yang penting sekarang adalah gadis di hadapannya ini. Dia tahu betapa gadis ini sangat mencintai ayahnya dan betapa kenyataan yang barusaja diucapkan pria itu di dalam tadi mengguncang hidupnya.

Luhan berlutut di depan Minseok , menarik gadis itu perlahan ke dalam dekapannya tanpa berkataapa-apa . Tidak ada gunanya menghibur gadis itu sekarang, karena hiburan dalam bentuk apapuntidak akan membantu sama sekali.Gadis itu menangis sesenggukan dan bahunya semakin berguncang.

Sesaat isakan itu berubahmenjadi tangisan histeris dan yang bisa dilakukan Luhan hanya menggeratkan pelukannya di tubuhgadis itu, mencaci maki dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikansemua ini.

" Appa... appa!!!"

Luhan mencengkram baju Minseok saat mendengar suara serak yang dikeluarkan gadis itu darimulutnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya sendiri, berusaha menahan teriakannya atau apapun yang sangat ingin dilakukannya sekarang. Dia benar-benar ingin membunuh dua orang itu. Benar-benar inginmembuat mereka merasakan apa yang sudah dialami ayah Minseok dan ayahnya sendiri.

Luhan melepasakan rangkulannya dan memegangi bahu Minseok dengan kedua tangannya. Diamengusap air mata yang mengalir di wajah pucat gadis itu, benar-benar berusaha keras menahankakinya untuk tidak berdiri dan menghambur masuk ke dalam.

" Kau tahu? Aku sangat ingin masuk lagi ke dalam dan menghabiskan peluru pistolku untukmenembak bajingan itu. Kau pasti ingin melakukannya juga kan , Minseok-ah? Tapi kau tahu kita tidak bisa. Dan... tanganmu terlalu berharga untuk digunakan membunuh pria kotor itu.Dia tidak akan hidup lama. Tenang saja. Aku akan memastikan dia tidak akan membuka matanya lagi besok pagi. Aku tidak peduli jika itu legal ataupun tidak."

Dua bola mata cokelat gadis itu menatap Luhan dengan raut wajah polos. Dia terlihat begitu muda... dan rapuh. Dan seseorang sudah menyakiti hati gadis ini sampai tidak bisa diobati lagi.Luhan memajukan tubuhnya dan menundukkan wajahnya, berbisik ke telinga gadis itu.

" Tenanglah... ada aku. "

To be continue


End file.
